La Prisión de las Ánimas
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: ¿Qué llevó finalmente a Dumbledore a enfrentarse con Grindelwald? Mucho tuvo que ver un brazalete perdido en España y el tesón de Cassiopeia Black para encontrarlo y desactivar su magia.
1. Chapter 1

_El Potterverso pertenece a Rowling. El Potterverso sorg-expandido es creación mía._

_**Prólogo**_

**En 1944 el mundo no mágico estaba sumido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Este conflicto bélico, en el frente de Europa occidental, coincidió temporalmente con otra gran guerra en el mundo mágico: la Guerra de Grindelwald. Estos dos hechos históricos no fueron dos compartimentos estanco, sino que se interrelacionaron. De alguna manera, Gellert Grindelwald realizó algún tipo de pacto con los nazis. Se sabe que éstos buscaron algunos objetos legendarios a los que se atribuía un poder mágico extraordinario, como el Grial o el Arca de la Alianza. Por otra parte, los aliados se sirvieron de magos como fue el caso de Masqueline, un "prestidigitador" que llegó a hacer invisible una ciudad entera.**

**En los momentos más álgidos, los magos del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido eran incapaces de descifrar los mensajes secretos que interceptaban. Cygnus Black I (bisabuelo de Sirius Black por parte de madre), el mejor experto en runas antiguas de la época, fue contratado por el Ministerio para, al frente de un grupo de Inefables, intentar descifrar los códigos de encriptado. Paralelamente, el Gobierno muggle reclutó a su hijo Marius Black, que era un squib, en el equipo de descifradores del que fue conocido como El Oráculo de Bletchley, donde se desentrañaban los misterios de cifrado de las máquinas Enigma de los alemanes. Tras meses de ausencia de resultados, Albus Dumbledore propuso al Ministerio enviar un espía a robar las claves de cifrado, al corazón mismo del imperio de Gellert Grindelwald. El espía no era otra persona que Cassiopeia Black, hija de Cygnus y hermana de Marius, una bruja metamorfomaga y experta en transfiguración que fue capaz de infiltrarse en la guarida del dragón y robar su tesoro de oro. Para desviar la atención de la Seguridad Mágica de Grindelwald, la SMG, Cassiopeia reemplazó los discos de oro que contenían los códigos por copias que transfiguró sobre la marcha, y eligió otro objeto para que creyeran que el ladrón perseguía otra cosa: un brazalete encantado que resultó mucho más trascendente y peligroso que los discos que contenían los códigos.**

**En su huída, con la SMG siempre en los talones, Cassiopeia fue rescatada por un aquelarre de brujas navarras, en pleno Pirineo. Las brujas organizaron su retorno a Inglaterra junto con los preciados códigos, pero el brazalete se perdió en España (tal y como se narra en La Rosa y el Enigma). Durante unos pocos meses, nadie dio importancia a aquel hecho. Pero Albus Dumbledore sabía que, sin el brazalete, era imposible enfrentarse a Grindelwald. Y también sabía que él no se encontraba entre quienes tenían el poder mágico para recuperarlo.**

**Cassiopeia Black regresó a España, a buscar el brazalete con la ayuda de los magos y brujas de una sociedad mágica mucho más compleja que la suya. Con el objeto encantado en su poder, asistieron a la derrota de Gellert Grindelwald. ****Esta es su historia.**

**Primera Parte**

**En Busca del Brazalete Perdido**

Embutidas en capas oscuras hasta los pies, cubiertas sus cabezas con picudos sombreros negros, tres figuras contemplaban la entrada de la prisión. En los años 70, un consorcio de magos europeos había modificado el encantamiento repelente de _ingenuos_, para que los montañeros pensaran que era una vertiente fácil. Eran los tiempos en los que una súbita oleada de escaladas al filo de lo imposible generaron temor en la comunidad mágica europea, así que se consideró adecuado que pareciera otra cosa, aunque, en realidad, _Nurmengard_ se encontrara colgada de un desfiladero, sobre el circo de un glaciar alpino, en un emplazamiento casi imposible de acceder por medios normales.

La figura del centro era una mujer delgada, tirando a alta y de edad madura, aunque en realidad mayor de lo que aparentaba. La elegancia de su prestancia en la sobriedad de su capa negra contrastaba enormemente con su varita, que parecía una rama arrancada de un árbol. A su izquierda, una mujer joven, pariente sin duda por los rasgos, un poco nerviosa a juzgar porque no dejaba la varita quieta, no quitaba los ojos de la entrada. A su derecha, un hombre de pelo canoso y engominado hacia atrás mantenía una expresión impenetrable.

La mujer de más edad alzó los ojos y los posó en lo alto de la puerta. Le vino a la memoria la primera vez que se había encontrado allí. Había sido durante unas vacaciones de otoño, cuando Suiza, antes de dormirse bajo un blanco edredón nevado, se vuelve de todos los colores. Unos siete años después de que aquello hubiera terminado. _Interlaken_, la localidad más relevante próxima al pueblo de _Grindelwald_, le había parecido un pueblo precioso, pero, estando tan cerca, había sucumbido a la tentación de visitar semejante lugar. Al principio, su marido objetó, pero al final había cedido. Se le dibujó una media sonrisa en la cara al recordar que la aparición en la ladera del monte _Jungfrau _le provocó una reveladora oleada de náuseas.

_- Por el bien mayor_ –. La voz de la otra mujer la sacó de su ensoñación. Esa era la frase que, en alemán, rezaba sobre la puerta. El lema de unos visionarios de otros tiempos que habían pretendido cambiar el mundo, anteponiendo un presunto confort social al bien que más aprecia el ser humano, su libertad.

_- _O también puede entenderse_ "por lo mejor" _–. Dijo el hombre_._

-"_Lo mejor es enemigo de lo bueno"._ Sara recordó las palabras de su abuela Aisone, que en su momento no entendió. Ahora, con el bagaje de muchos años, sabía que era verdad.

Sara era capaz de abrir la puerta de la prisión y desactivar los encantamientos que protegían el edificio. Solamente tres personas, tres brujas, fuera de los que oficialmente estaban registrados y autorizados, habían adquirido, muchos años atrás, el poder mágico para hacerlo, y una de ellas, Cassiopeia Black, estaba muerta. Tres brujas que sabían más que la mayoría sobre los secretos de Grindelwald, y por tanto sobre los secretos del famoso Dumbledore, aunque, una vez mas, tuvo la sensación de que ignoraban muchísimo.

Cassiopeia se había ido por muerte natural, antes de que esta segunda oleada de terror asolara su país. No estaba muy segura de cuánto había transmitido a su sobrina, auror y miembro de la resistencia clandestina creada por Dumbledore, la llamada Ó_rden del Fénix_, porque la verdad es que siempre tuvo la impresión de que en la familia Black sus miembros se guardaban muchos secretos los unos a los otros. Tampoco estaba muy segura de que la sobrina hubiera entendido el verdadero alcance de lo que se les venía encima, aunque habían hecho cuanto habían podido para alertarla. La otra bruja que podía abrir la prisión era la otra abuela de Almudena, y para ella como su propia hermana, pero ahora se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Tenía que ser ella la que penetrara en el recinto y confirmara lo que sospechaban. Con decisión, alzó la mano y comenzó a trazar los símbolos que permitían desactivar los encantamientos. Primero, un triángulo, después, una raya vertical, y, por último, un círculo de fuego. Cada una de las tres brujas debía seguir un orden personal e intransferible que había venido marcado por acontecimientos que ocurrieron hacía mucho tiempo. En el caso de Sara, la clave debía cerrarse con un círculo. Durante un instante, el símbolo refulgió en el atardecer alpino, para desvanecerse lentamente como traspasando los muros, y las puertas se abrieron silenciosamente.

Penetraron en el recinto, varitas en ristre, preparados para cualquier cosa, aunque Sara dudaba mucho que encontraran ninguna criatura, viva o del inframundo.

En efecto, llegaron hasta la celda, situada en lo alto de la torre norte sin contratiempos. El cadáver de Gellert Grindelwald yacía en el suelo como si tal cosa. Anciano, sí, pero sin señales de haber sucumbido por pura vejez, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, el rostro enmarcado en el pelo enmarañado y largo, como si de un loco se tratara.

_- Avada Kedavra_ –. Murmuró el hombre, mientras se inclinaba para contemplar mejor el cadáver. La bruja más joven se estremeció.

Sara asintió sin decir palabra. Había visto este tipo de fallecimientos muchas veces. Demasiadas. Pasó la vista por la celda y se acercó al ventanuco. La reja estaba arrancada. Sin duda, el autor del crimen había entrado por ahí. Sara alzó una ceja, no pudiendo evitar cierta admiración. Puesto que el edificio repelía los objetos mágicos voladores y él no era animago, había tenido que volar sin la ayuda de una escoba o una alfombra o algo así, lo cual requería verdadero talento. "_Lástima_" – pensó Sara – "_haber desperdiciado tales dones..._" – Pero, como también le había dicho su abuela, _"a menudo es la gente corriente la que mueve el mundo"._ La experiencia le había demostrado una vez más que aquello también tenía mucho de verdad.

_-_ ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? –. Las palabras de la bruja más joven la sacaron de sus pensamientos – ¿Qué podría querer de un anciano que llevaba medio siglo en chirona?

- Lo único que podía tener –. Contestó el mago – Información.

Sara asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Siguió preguntando la bruja más joven.

- Sobre cómo alcanzar mayor poder –. Sara sonrió levemente ante la mirada interrogante de asombro de su nieta –. Tres magos contemporáneos son particularmente famosos por buscar el mayor poder. Uno fue Dumbledore, el otro es el autor de este crimen, y el tercero es su víctima.

Almudena se quedó mirando el cadáver y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras de su abuela hicieron que finalmente se quedara callada.

- No tenemos más que hacer aquí– . Dijo Sara –. Los suizos llegarán pronto.

Sin mediar más palabras, las tres figuras embutidas en sus capas abandonaron el lugar.

Mas tarde, Eduardo Callejón daba cuenta de la visita a _Nurmengard _a la señora Maria Joao Pinto, la primera persona de origen luso que ocupaba el cargo de Ministra de Magia en unos cinco siglos. Callejón observó que la señora Pinto tenía los puños cerrados, ambos sobre su escritorio, señal inequívoca, según su experiencia con la Ministra, de que estaba muy tensa.

- En su opinión, éste, llamémosle, incidente, ¿cambia nuestra situación actual con relación al conflicto?–. Preguntó la Ministra.

Callejón alzó las cejas. Le pedía la valoración rápida y resumida de una situación internacional compleja que hubiera requerido un análisis sesudo durante varias horas, pero, en el fondo, estaba acostumbrado a que los políticos funcionaran así.

- No lo creo. Es un incidente aislado y puntual, con un objetivo muy concreto_ –._ Respondió el funcionario.

La Ministra suspiró.

- Ha entrado en la Europa continental, ha cometido un crimen y ha regresado a las islas británicas tranquilamente...

- Siempre hemos sabido que era un mago de inusual poder, y tenemos evidencia sobrada de que controla el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido.

- Me preocupa, Callejón, me preocupa –. La Ministra se revolvió un poco en su sillón – ¿Cree que podría hacer algo similar aquí?

- ¿Se refiere a entrar y salir impunemente?

- Me refiero a entrar, cometer cualquier acto delictivo y salir, sí.

- Para arriesgarse a tal cosa tendría que tener un buen motivo. Buscar algo muy concreto...

- O a alguien... –. Interrumpió la Ministra. Se levantó resueltamente y se dirigió a un armario. Apuntó con su varita y murmuró algo. A continuación, se oyeron ruidos como _clic clic clac_, y al cabo de unos instantes el armario se abrió. La Ministra extrajo entonces una caja y la puso sobre su mesa, justo delante de Callejón.

- Ábrala, por favor –. Dijo la Ministra.

Callejón tomó la caja. Antes de abrirla, ya se figuraba lo que contenía, pero, como diplomático curtido que era, su rostro permaneció impasible mientras extraía del interior un objeto ennegrecido. Callejón lo depositó sobre la mesa de la Ministra.

-Ya no tiene ningún poder mágico –. Dijo con los ojos fijos en el brazalete.

- El brazalete no, pero ya sabe usted que hay dos personas que..." –. la Ministra se interrumpió e hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo "_ya sabe usted a quienes me refiero", _que al diplomático le bastó para comprender.

- Cygnus Black destruyó toda la información comprometedora del expediente de su espía delante de mi. No hay rastros en el Ministerio británico...

- Que sepamos –. Le interrumpió la Ministra. Callejón reflexionó un momento, como sopesando cómo continuar.

-...que sepamos –. Dijo finalmente – Pero la señora Amatriaín me ha comentado que es posible que el incidente de Nurmengard no tenga nada que ver con el brazalete. Tal vez debería hablar directamente con ellas.

- Debo considerarlo seriamente –. Y la señora Pinto dio por terminada su reunión con Eduardo Callejón.

En la cafetería de un Organismo Autónomo del Ministerio de Agricultura de España encargado de gestionar fondos europeos, sito justo en la trasera del Ministerio de Magia, Almudena había quedado para comer con su hermana mayor. Todavía le divertía cómo el guarda jurado de la puerta de entrada le franqueaba el paso alegremente cuando le mostraba su ficha del Ministerio de Magia. Su hermana lo achacaba a que llevaba trabajando poco tiempo.

Cecilia devoraba un enorme plato de cocido mientras Almudena jugueteaba con la lechuga de su ensalada, contemplando medio atónica los efectos del embarazo en su hermana, que hasta entonces había sido de poco comer. Sobre la mesa, disimulado por lo que parecían carpetas muggles, Cecilia tenía un periódico en cuya primera página aparecía la noticia de la muerte de Grindelwald.

- Se rumorea que lo han asesinado – .Comentó en voz baja. Cecilia levantó la vista del plato.

- ¿A quién?

- A Grindelwald. ¿No sabes que ha aparecido muerto?

Cecilia se tomó un momento para masticar y tragar la última cucharada que se había introducido en la boca.

- Claro que lo se. Que trabajo en la sección de relaciones internacionales. - Almudena le recordó lo marisabidilla que podía llegar a ser su hermana mayor. – Hay una investigación abierta por el Ministerio de Suiza.

- Corren rumores de que se lo han cargado.

- De momento sólo son eso, rumores. Hay que esperar a que concluya la investigación oficial_._ – Cecilia se concentró en quitar la piel de un trozo de morcilla y se la metió en la boca – hmmm está buenísima...

Almudena alzó las cejas. Verdaderamente, se trataba de un proceso sorprendente. A Cecilia siempre le había dado asco la morcilla. Por un momento, Almudena se preguntó hasta qué punto volvería su hermana a la normalidad una vez que hubiera nacido el bebé.

- ¿Quién iba a querer cargárselo? .– Dijo Cecilia – ¿Los guardias? No les daba mucho trabajo. Sólo accedían a Nurmengard para dejarle la comida y ropa limpia una vez al día. Ni siquiera permanecían en el recinto todo el tiempo. Es de máxima seguridad.

"Ya, de la máxima seguridad" - pensó - "Si yo te contara..."- Y¿alguien que no fueran los guardias?-. Preguntó.

- Ya te he dicho que es de máxima seguridad. Encantamientos especiales anti aparición, repelentes mágicos de objetos voladores, dragones sueltos en el subsuelo_..._

- Ya... Por cierto...¿sabes qué significa el emblema de Grindelwald?

- No. Supongo que se lo inventó él. Alguna alusión al poder, imagino..Pregúntale a los abuelos. Ellos son historiadores, y además vivieron su auge. Seguramente lo saben.

Era una idea demasiado obvia. De hecho, Almudena estaba intentando recopilar toda la información posible sin recurrir a su abuela, la famosa antropóloga mágica, que delante de sus mismísimas narices lo había dibujado con fuego mágico. Disimuló.

- Es una idea –. Contestó simplemente a su hermana. Cecilia asintió con aprobación y volvió a concentrarse en su cocido.


	2. 1 Las Apariencias engañan

**II**

Por la tarde, el jefe de Almudena simplemente preguntó si todo había ido bien, y le indicó que no tenía que preparar ningún informe porque Callejón ya se ocuparía de ello. Almudena tampoco tuvo tiempo de seguir indagando en el pasado de Grindelwald porque su compañero de despacho, un brujo en edad cercana a la jubilación y bastante obsoleto en casi todo, le pidió ayuda para gestionar un asunto relacionado con un chupacabras. Para empezar, al tratarse de una criatura mágica de bastante reciente aparición, tuvo que explicarle de qué se trataba exactamente, lo que le llevó casi tres cuartos de hora. Cuando por fin parecía que el brujo había asimilado más o menos lo que era, aprovechó para ir al cuarto de baño. Se estaba lavando las manos cuando se topó con Cecilia, que salía de uno de los servicios con cara pálida y gesto de asco.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Acabo de vomitar la comida. Esto es un asco. O tengo ganas de vomitar o tengo un hambre terrible. Y eso sin contar que cada poco me caigo de sueño. Se supone que debería atenuarse a partir del tercer mes, pero yo no noto ninguna mejoría.

- Catorce semanas.

- ¿Qué?

- Que es a partir de 14 semanas. Y estás de 13. Ya sabes que ahora cuentan en semanas y no coinciden exactamente con meses. En tiempos de la abuela se contaba en faltas, en tiempos de mamá en meses, y ahora en semanas.

Cecilia alzó las cejas. – "Vaya ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- El otro día, salió el tema mientras tomábamos café, y lo comentó una compañera.

- ¿Hablasteis de mis náuseas gestacionales a la hora del café? _–._ Cecilia hizo un gesto como de ofendida.

- No, de las tuyas en particular, no. De las de la otra.

- Bueno. Al menos es una buena noticia. Todavía puedo esperar que se me pase dentro de una semana" – Puso cara displicente y se lavó las manos – "Ya que nos hemos encontrado¿puedes venir a mi despacho ahora? Tengo algo que comentarte.

Almudena miró el reloj. – Solo cinco minutos. Tengo trabajo.

- Suficiente. Vamos.

Cecilia, que llevaba más tiempo trabajando y ostentaba una posición más elevada, tenía un despacho para ella sola, amplio y luminoso, con una mesa grande en la que procuraba tener solamente el asunto que gestionaba en esos momentos, a diferencia de Almudena que tendía a apilar expedientes hasta que decidía dedicar media mañana a archivar, generalmente, porque ya no cabía ni un solo papel. A menudo pensaba que era afortunada porque ya no se usaba pergamino, que era mucho más voluminoso y menos manejable.

- Toma asiento –. Dijo Cecilia en tono funcionarial. Ella misma se sentó en su mesa, apartó a un lado el expediente en el que trabajaba y sacó de un cajón lo que parecía una cajita de cerillas, pero era en realidad una pila de papeles reducidos de tamaño.

- ¿Sabes cómo funciona el servicio de notificación de adquisiciones de la biblioteca?

- Por encima. Adquieren los libros y quincenalmente mandan una relación de altas a quienes lo han solicitado. Me apunté cuando llegué, pero confieso que lo mando a la papelera. Es enorme y poco manejable.

- Ajá. Me lo figuraba. Estás equivocada en algunas cosas. Déjame que te explique. Todas las editoriales de España y Portugal envían por ley dos ejemplares de cada nueva edición de cualquier libro o revista. Uno va directamente a la Biblioteca Nacional..- Cecilia puso cara de obviedad antes de continuar – ...a nuestra sección de la Biblioteca Nacional, por supuesto, y otro ejemplar a la biblioteca del Ministerio, donde permanece 100 años y después pasa a Biblioteca Nacional. El ministerio, por su parte, también adquiere otros ejemplares para intercambios. Hay acuerdos con prácticamente todos los países de lengua española y portuguesa para intercambiar publicaciones. Otras veces, directamente se adquiere para nuestros fondos, que es lo que ocurre con las editoriales británicas.

Cecilia estaba en plena lección. Ya pasaban los cinco minutos que Almudena había prometido, pero no osó interrumpirla.

-...Quincenalmente, todo funcionario que la ha solicitado, recibe la lista de altas. La presentación - base es horrible, ciertamente. Una relación por títulos según orden de entrada, con lo cual se mezclan las cosas más peregrinas. Pero..." Cecilia hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda y con la derecha tomó su varita. – La lista es mágicamente reordenable y también agregable. Engorgio.

Sobre la mesa de Cecilia había ahora un grueso documento. Almudena calculó que debían ser unos seiscientos folios, escritos con letra menuda.

- Esto es la lista agregada de las adquisiciones de los últimos doce meses. Como puedes observar, es enorme. En presentación - base, claro. Ahora puedo reordenarla por el criterio que quiera dando un toque de varita en el concepto correspondiente de la primera publicación de la lista. Por ejemplo, si quiero por orden alfabético le doy al nombre – Cecilia puso su varita sobre el apellido del autor. La lista se volvió ilegible por un momento, mientras todo se reordenaba, y cuando volvió a ser clara el primer título era otro y el autor era un tal Abad. – Ahora no tendría más que dar otro toquecito y decir el autor que busco, y el volumen se me abriría por la primera publicación por orden temporal. Si digo Amatriaín, Sara ¿Ves? Salen las publicaciones de la abuela en los últimos doce meses. Puedo hacer lo mismo por palabras incluidas en el título. Si digo Grindelwald... – Cecilia dio un golpecito de varita, y para desencanto de Almudena entre un tratado de "_Grifos y otras criaturas aladas_" y "_Rutas mágicas con encanto por Groenlandia_" no había nada.

Cecilia sonrió – Bueno, si falla una cosa, puedes usar otra. Por ejemplo – apuntó con la varita – _"Dumbledore_" – Las letras se volvieron borrosas y volvieron a desplazarse reordenándose.

-" _Life and lies of Albus Dumbledore"._ Por Rita Skeeter. Publicado y adquirido, como puedes ver, muy poco después de la muerte del famoso Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Rita Skeeter? ¿Es una historiadora?

Cecilia soltó una risita. – No, qué va. Es una periodista habitual del Daily Prophet

- ¿Esa especie de tabloide que tienen por prensa seria?

- En efecto. Esto debe ser del estilo de las memorias de una folklórica, por ponerte un ejemplo.

- ¿Y el Ministerio adquiere esas cosas?

- El Ministerio, querida hermana, adquiere de todo. Como te diría la abuela Sara si le preguntaras, nunca se sabe lo que pueden esconder estas publicaciones, ni cuando pueden ser útiles. Esto es seguramente una biografía amarilla de Dumbledore, y Dumbledore fue quién derrotó a Grindelwald.

Almudena suspiró. - Entonces supongo que debería ir a la biblioteca a sacar el libro.

- Y llegarías tarde. Ya está cogido.

Almudena puso cara de desencanto. Cecilia en cambió sonrió abiertamente. Volvió a abrir el cajón y se lo tendió.

- Ahí tienes. Recién salido del horno, como quién dice. Pero ojo, ni se te ocurra perderlo, que está sacado a mi nombre.

Almudena sonrió. Esa era Cecilia, dando siempre una imagen de marimandona y egoísta, aunque luego fuera otra cosa.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. Voy a casa de papá y mamá a la salida. ¿Tu que haces?

- También me voy a casa.

- Entonces si quieres nos vamos juntas, pero en metro. La red glú me pone fatal.

Puesto que en la enorme ciudad de Madrid, repleta de edificios de pisos, más que chimeneas se usaban calefacciones, los ingenieros mágicos habían inventado la red Glú, que circulaba a través de los tubos de calefacción. A veces, en una vivienda, se oían muchos ruidos bajando por las tuberías. La gente no mágica, muggles en terminología anglosajona, ingenuos en la terminología española tradicional que iba cayendo en desuso en favor del anglicismo, lo achacaba a aire, pero estaban equivocados. Eran magos o brujas, normalmente acarreando cosas, que se golpeaban contra los interiores metálicos.

Almudena se fue hacia su despacho ojeando el índice del libro, aunque cuando regresó a su mesa su compañero la esperaba como agua de mayo para que le ayudara con el chupacabras, lo que la mantuvo ocupada el resto de la tarde. A lahora de la salida, lo guardó en su bolso y se llo llevó.

En casa de sus padres, donde todavía vivía Almudena, había bastante desbarajuste. Su madre y su abuela estaban muy ocupadas luchando contra una especie de inundación. Dos fregonas se movían solas recogiendo agua que chorreaba desde el techo de la cocina.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Cecilia.

- Se le ha reventado una tubería a la vecina. Es de órdago. La llave de paso está atascada y tu abuelo está arriba intentando, disimuladamente, cerrarla con la varita, pero parece que la vecina no se distrae ni un momento. He tenido que venirme antes del trabajo y menos mal que han podido venir tus abuelos. – Ana, su madre, dijo casi sin aliento y sin dejar de agitar la varita.

Cecilia se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta con media sonrisa. "_Parece El Aprendiz de brujo, de Fantasía, cuando Mickey Mouse juega a hechicero e inunda todo_. ¡_Mobilitus !"._ Un charco se convirtió en un chorro de agua que se fue directo a Almudena y la dejó empapada.

- ¡Oh! ¡Bravo! ¡Mira cómo me has puesto!

- Oooooops. Lo siento. No se cómo se me ha ido...

- Debe ser gestacional. Voy a cambiarme y a secarme. – Almudena se marchó a su cuarto mientras Ana, su madre, decía algo de hacer ejercicios de concentración para controlar esos vaivenes mágicos.

Cecilia debió concentrarse más, porque se la oía vagamente conjurar el agua una y otra vez. Eso debió permitir que la abuela se tomara un respiro, porque cuando salía Almudena de su habitación, con ropa de andar por casa, se la encontró en el pasillo.

- Supongo que después de la excursión matinal has tenido un día sin contratiempos. También supongo que estarás bastante sorprendida.

- Pues si, abuela, para qué lo voy a negar. Has usado una llave de una prisión mágica, y todas se definen como objetos de magia oscura. Y además, no se si incluso has estado bordeando la ley_._

- ¿Puedo pasar?"_ -_ La abuela señaló la habitación de Almudena

- Si, claro.

Sara cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en la cama junto a Almudena.

- Los objetos mágicos no son per se oscuros o no. Eso depende de la magia que nosotros les pongamos dentro, y te aseguro que la llave, como tu la llamas, no tenía nada de magia oscura, abriera lo que abriera. Y solamente fui para constatar que Grindelwald, como se rumoreaba, estaba muerto.

Almudena quiso replicar, pero en realidad no supo qué. Sara entonces sacó su varita. - ¿Me das permiso?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Conjurarlo ¿qué si no?

- ¿No es peligroso?

- Palabra de abuela que no.

Almudena suspiró. No tenía argumentos para negarse.

- Está bien. Pero con cuidado.

Sara sonrió, se levantó y repitió los gestos. _Primero, un triángulo, después, una raya vertical, y, por último, un círculo de fuego._ Una luz brillante y blanca que giraba vertiginosamente envolvió a Almudena, y percibió vagamente el eco de personas que, aunque no conocía, le resultaron extremadamente familiares, y que, de alguna forma, parecía que la apreciaban y se preocupaban por ella. También percibió, más nítidamente, sensaciones de seres que sí conocía. De sus abuelos cuando eran jóvenes, de sus padres, de sus tíos y primos, de su hermana...Y todo ello envuelto en una sensación de placidez, de ternura. _Era muy afortunada, la querían..._y entonces... se desvaneció. Miró sorprendida a su abuela, que sonreía.

- ¿Seguro que no es una forma de engañar los sentidos?

- No. Es real. No se trata de sentidos, sino de sentimientos. Y éstos no son malos, son de bondad, de afecto... No podría haber funcionado de otro modo. _–_ La abuela Sara, que había dejado su varita sobre la cama, comenzó a juguetear con su alianza, haciéndola dar vueltas en su dedo anular. Era una sencilla banda de oro, muy fina, sin ningún adorno externo. A menudo quedaba totalmente disimulada por otros anillos que solía ponerse, pero cuando se los quitaba, era el único que permanecía en sus manos. Almudena no recordaba haberla visto antes hacer eso. Le vino a la cabeza, sin saber por qué, que el abuelo sí jugaba a veces con los anillos de la abuela, separándolos sin retirarlos, para dejar sola la alianza, y entonces besaba su dedo justo ahí. Levantó la vista de las manos de su abuela y la miró a la cara.

- Qué es lo que no podría haber funcionado de otro modo?

- No podríamos haber contrarrestado algo que tenía atormentadas a varias almas.

- ¿Por qué abuela, qué misterio hay detrás?

- Es una larga historia.

- ¿Por qué no me la cuentas?

- Para contártela debidamente, debería hacerlo con tu otra abuela...

- ¿La abuela Catalina también está en esto?

- Oh, si. Ella es la otra persona viva que puede hacer lo que yo acabo de hacer. Si ella lo conjura, lo hará en un orden distinto, pero te envolverá igualmente. Las vivencias serán otras, o, si son las mismas, desde su punto de vista, eso depende de ella, pero la sensación será la misma. Hubo una tercera bruja, una inglesa llamada Cassiopeia Black, pero falleció hace tiempo.

- ¿Sólo quedáis vosotras dos?

- Bueno, es que solo hubo tres. Dos de tres, tampoco está tan mal. Pero estoy pensando que antes de que conozcas esa parte de la historia, tienes que estar en antecedentes.

Almudena se irguió. Por fin su abuela iba a contar algo.

- En el verano de 1944, cuando yo tenía diecisiete añitos, una bruja del aquelarre, Graciana ¿Te acuerdas de Graciana? - Almudena asintió con la cabeza - Pues bien, una noche de aquelarre Graciana rescató en el lado francés a una bruja que era perseguida por la SMG, la Seguridad Mágica de Grindelwald. Era una mujer inglesa que se hacía llamar Eleanor Rosier. En realidad, se trataba de Cassiopeia Black, la primera metamorfomaga que conocí, y hasta la fecha la más perfecta, y además una excelente transfiguradora, posiblemente del nivel del mismísimo Dumbledore. Era, además, tía abuela de los dos magos que hicieron añicos la fama de Azkabán como prisión de la que nunca nadie se había fugado.

- ¿Sirius Black y Bellatrix Lestrange?

- Si. Bellatrix Lestrange en realidad es Bellatrix Black. Ya sabes que lo de conservar el apellido de soltera es casi exclusivo nuestro. Pues bien, eso te dará una ligera idea de que en la familia Black el ingenio, la audacia y el talento mágicos eran cosa habitual. Cassiopeia había sido reclutada por su mismísimo padre, Cygnus Black, aunque él no lo sabía, para infiltrarse como espía en el imperio Grindelwald y robar unos objetos muy importante: unos discos de oro en los que se contenía el sistema de codificación de los mensajes en clave del enemigo. Hasta la fecha, los descifradores ingleses no habían sido capaces de entender aquello. Y tenía una explicación: el mecanismo lo habían proporcionado los alemanes. ¿Has oído hablar de la máquina enigma?

Almudena negó con la cabeza.

- Te buscaré algún libro muggle al respecto. El caso es que llegó a Suiza, amparada por la noche se metió en la mismísima residencia de Grindelwald, y allí mismo copió los discos mediante transfiguración y los sustituyó por los auténticos. Cuando saltaron las alarmas, tomó a toda prisa un brazalete que se encontraba en una vitrina cercana, para que nadie pensara que había ido por el sistema de cifrado, y huyó.

- ¿Por qué no se limitó a copiar?

- Porque temía que los originales tuvieran alguna propiedad mágica que ella desconocía, o que se le escapara algún detalle. Como puedes ver, tuvo muchísima sangre fría. Huyó, como te decía, y la persiguieron. Lo cierto es que los tuvo detrás hasta que llegó a los Pirineos, donde la rescató Graciana. El aquelarre la curó, porque venía herida, la alimentó, y cuando los SM traspasaron la frontera y nos amenazaron, la defendimos.

- ¿Estabas presente?

- Si. Y tu otra abuela. Y mis abuelos. Y Eduardo Callejón, que acababa de llegar de Occitania con la noticia. Y después se incorporó tu abuelo Santiago que la puso rumbo a Escocia de manera magistral, y de paso le echó el ojo a una chica.- La abuela sonrió, y Almudena entendió por dónde iban los tiros-. Yo misma la saqué de la selva de Irati, a donde había ido a parar por error. Nos hizo creer que el objeto que había robado era el brazalete, y que los ingleses lo iban a intercambiar por prisioneros. No teníamos ni idea de lo otro. La hicimos escapar, pero no supimos hasta tiempo después que había perdido el brazalete y que lo teníamos en el país. Volvió en septiembre, acompañada de su novio, Malcolm McGonegall, un escocés típico, pelirrojo y lleno de pecas. Y tuvimos que buscar el brazalete.

- ¿Por qué era tan importante?

- Era, entre otras muchas cosas, un objeto alquímico fallido. ¿Sabes cuáles son los Siete Fines de la Alquimia?

- Los supe en el colegio.

- Yo siempre lo explico por niveles. El Primer Nivel queda definido por Cuatro Fines: la Piedra Filosofal, como piedra angular, que permite alcanzar los otros tres, que son el Elixir de la Vida, la Panacea Universal y la Transfiguración de los metales en oro alquímico; en el Segundo Nivel, la Sabiduría Universal, que permite llegar a entender a todos los seres vivos y hablar la lengua del animal que representa la sabiduría, la serpiente, o lo que es lo mismo, hablar pársel. El Tercer Nivel está formado únicamente por la Cuadratura del Círculo. El Alquimista que complete los Tres Niveles se supone que completará la Gran Obra. Hasta la fecha, no se sabe de ninguno que lo haya logrado. La Cuadratura del Círculo no es, como a simple vista pudiera parecer, un problema de matemáticas. Significa la apertura de puertas entre el mundo material y el espiritual. El brazalete era un intento de abrir una puerta que había fracasado, y al cerrar encerró, valga la redundancia, a tres seres espirituales, tres almas, vamos. Había que abrir el brazalete, preferiblemente cuando Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald estuvieran frente a frente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque una de las almas correspondía a la hermana de Dumbledore, Ariana, y otra a la mismísima madre de Grindelwald.

Almudena abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Y la tercera?

- Un niño nonato. Un alma cuyo camino hacia este mundo había sido interrumpido.

- ¡Es horrible!

- Fue duro. Fueron unos pocos meses muy intensos. Y para Cassiopeia, tuvieron un coste terrible, porque perdió al hombre de su vida. También me podía haber pasado a mi, pero al final hubo suerte y tu abuelo sobrevivió. Es verdad que los dos magos se enfrentaron en el duelo más terrorífico del que tengo noticia, mientras nosotras intentábamos abrir el brazalete evitando al mismo tiempo que nos mataran. Y también es verdad que, una vez abierto, Gellert Grindelwald rindió sin mas su varita a Dumbledore.- Sara suspiró.- Pero para contarte toda esta historia con el debido detalle necesito de tu abuela Catalina.

Almudena estaba completamente alucinada. La imagen que hasta la fecha había tenido de su abuela era la de una mujer que aparentaba por lo menos veinte años menos de los que realmente tenía, activa y vital, pero sobre todo, una intelectual del mundo mágico muy reconocida, no una aventurera metida a la búsqueda de objetos alquímicos mientras la perseguían. - Abuela ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa?- Fue capaz de decor.- Si solo fuiste a comprobar que estaba muerto ¿por qué fui yo?

- La ministra se empeño en que no fuéramos solos Eduardo y yo. ¡Cómo si no nos hubiéramos bastado de sobra!. Eduardo te eligió a ti porque así se aseguraba de que la historia queda en familia. Te puedes figurar cómo será el informe escrito que se archive en el top confidencial de la Ministra. No dirá nada de nada. Cualquiera que hubiera estado presente puede verse picado por la curiosidad y empezar a indagar. Si esa persona es de la familia, pues, de alguna forma, queda en casa. El personal del Ministerio no se sorprenderá mucho si buscas historias de tus mayores en tus ratos libres.

- ¿Por qué no Cecilia? Es más competente que yo.

- ¿No has observado que desde hace tres meses Cecilia no hace ningún trabajo de campo?

Almudena sí había percibido que de un tiempo a esta parte, Cecilia no tenía viajes frecuentes, pero en realidad no se había parado a pensar sobre el tema.

- Desde el mismo día que supo que estaba embarazada, tu hermana pidió que así fuera. No quiere poner al bebé en el más mínimo riesgo. Al fin y al cabo, se siente responsable full time.

- Nunca pensé que Cecilia haría una cosa así.

Sara sonrió. -. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a la forma de ser de tu hermana.

- Si, ya se que suele aparentar una cosa pero luego el fondo es otro. Pero aún así, no deja de sorprenderme.

- Las apariencias engañan.

- Acabo de constatarlo. Dos veces, para ser exactos, en los últimos tres minutos.

Sara sonrió y entonces vió el libro sobre la mesilla. - Rita Skeeter. Hmmm. Literatura amarilla...no obstante_...-. _Sara pasó la vista por el índice y después fue directa a una página_. -_Es lectura insidiosa... pero debes leer entre líneas...tenlo presente cuando lo leas."

Entonces se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta, y el abuelo asomó la cabeza.

- Hola, preciosa!- la saludó desde la puerta _-_ Ya he logrado cerrar la llave. Creo que podemos irnos _-_ dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a la abuela.

- Me alegro- contestó la abuela poniéndose de pie - Espero que no fuera muy engorroso despistarla_._

_-_ No sabes tu bien_..._ - el abuelo pasó el brazo por el hombro de la abuela - Adiós, Almudena_-._ añadió dedicándole una sonrisa.

_- _Adiós abuelo. ¡Eh, abuela!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Hablarás con la abuela Catalina?

_- _Seguramente. Que pases una buena noche, cielo- sonriendo, la abuela se fue abrazada al abuelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Almudena tomó en sus manos el libro de Rita Skeeter. Como estaba demasiado cansada para ponerse a leer se limitó a ojearlo. Algunas páginas reproducían fotografías, y las buscó expresamente. Se detuvo un segundo en una que mostraba dos adolescentes riendo abiertamente, los brazos alrededor de los hombros. Iba a pasar a otra fotografía cuando algo en el brazo del más rubio llamó su atención.

- Oh, muévete un poco, que no puedo verte bien esa pulsera –. Dijo a la fotografía. Y obedientemente, la figura rubicunda recolocó el brazo sobre el hombro del jovencito Dumbledore, de manera que ella tuvo la mejor vista posible del objeto. Posiblemente era de oro, bastante ancho, con grabados en su superficie.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí-. Advirtió a la figura mientras se levantaba. Al poco regresó a su habitación con una lupa en las manos.

- Veamos –. Dijo para sí, mientras colocaba el libro abierto bajo la lamparita de la mesilla y la lupa sobre la fotografía.

- ¡Ohhhh! – En efecto, sus sospechas se habían visto confirmadas. La pulsera, o mejor dicho, el brazalete, tenía grabado en su superficie el símbolo de la llave. Ojeó el pie de página, pero solamente decía que se trataba de Albus Dumbledore y su amigo de juventud Gellert Grindelwald. Buscó frenéticamente en otras fotografías, pero tampoco obtuvo nada, hasta que llegó a la reproducción de una carta manuscrita de Dumbledore, en la que ¡oh, sorpresa!, el famoso mago había escrito la inicial de su nombre utilizando el símbolo. Leyó y releyó la carta con avidez, pero no encontró nada que pudiera sugerir qué significaba. Finalmente, se notó terriblemente cansada. Suspiró, dejó el libro sobre la mesilla, y se acostó. Pronto estaba dormida.

--x--

- No está preparada.

- Lo se, pero ¿cuánto tardaría en estarlo? ¿Veinte años tal vez? No podemos dejarla esperando tanto tiempo. Perdería todo interés. Y, a fin de cuentas ¿lo estábamos nosotras? Si éramos unas crías. Apenas teníamos dieciocho años ...

- En eso te doy la razón. Pero ella es mucho más infantil que lo que éramos entonces. Me da miedo que resulte contraproducente.

- Precisamente. Porque necesita madurar y este asunto ha despertado su curiosidad. Eso puede marcar la diferencia. Por supuesto, yo tampoco quiero que sea un trauma. Por eso he pensado que debemos tomar algunas precauciones...

Catalina se levantó y caminó un poco nerviosa

- Tenemos una responsabilidad para con ella. Y para con sus padres.

- No lo olvido ni por un instante.

Catalina cerró los ojos con expresión afectada.

- ¿Qué opina Santiago de ésto?

- Dice que procure censurar ciertos recuerdos muy personales, aunque si me equivoco con el hechizo lo peor que puede pasar es que le parezcamos un par de mojigatos, habida cuenta de lo que hoy está a disposición del público...

Catalina medio sonrió, como Sara pretendía.

- Han pasado muchos años, y aún así, cada vez que lo pienso, no sé cómo salimos de aquello. – cambió de tema.

Ahora fue Sara la que sonrió.

-Tuvo su dosis de temeridad, y de suerte. Pero también contamos con nuestros apoyos. Y además ¿Quién ha dicho alguna vez que no somos brujas de talento?

- Está bien –. Tras unos instantes, Catalina claudicó –. Pero tomaremos precauciones.

--x--

- ¿Con un pensadero? –. Preguntó Almudena.

La bisabuela Amparo sonrió. – No, es una historia demasiado larga para un pensadero. Un pensadero no es el artefacto idóneo para contar una historia. Es, mas bien, un instrumento de reflexión. Uno puede moverse por aspectos que pasaron desapercibidos en el tiempo real, aunque estaban presentes y, aunque fuera inconscientemente, quedaron registrados. Esto es, bueno, como poner una película en un vídeo.

- ¿Poner una película en un vídeo? ¡Bisa! ¡Qué puesta estás en cacharritos muggles! -. Almudena sintió cierto desencanto. Amparo, en cambio, sonrió.

- Parecido a un vídeo. Tus abuelas pondrán, digamos, sus registros y los que tenemos de Cassiopeia Black, y después lo activaremos. Será como ver una película pero con algunas particularidades.

- ¿Particularidades?

- Tendrás acceso a nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos mientras vivíamos todo aquello. - Dijo Catalina –. Experimentarás nuestras emociones. Sentirás nuestro miedo, o nuestra euforia, o nuestras dudas. Y conocerás la esencia de lo que pasaba por nuestra mente esos momentos.

- Almudena, no va a ser solo narrar una historia. Eso lo podríamos hacer de palabra en una tarde. Es un viaje por la esencia del ser humano. Las cosas más básicas, que están presentes en todos nosotros y que tenemos que moldear a lo largo de nuestra vida, las cuestiones que para nosotras hayan sido grandes interrogantes...- añadió Sara.

- Como una historia que te envuelve y te mete dentro... – se le ocurrió decir a Almudena.

- Si. Pero te prevengo, no será fácil. Porque son sentimientos reales de personas que conoces. Cuando termines, nos verás con otros ojos, y tendrás que asumir que nosotras tenemos defectos y hemos cometido errores. – dijo Catalina.

- Tendrás que asumir que solamente somos humanas. – Sentenció Sara.

- ¿Tan terribles sois? –. Almudena preguntó con un pequeño deje de sorna. No podía imaginarse a sus abuelas como dos brujas perversas... no al menos hasta que la abuela Sara abrió Nurmengard...

- Espero, sinceramente, que no.- La bisabuela Amparo terció con una sonrisa mientras sacaba de un aparador una especie de plato de barro y lo metía en una bolsa.- Bueno, ahora tendremos que hacer una visita a Amaia. – Dijo jovialmente. Las cinco brujas salieron al jardín y caminaron hasta un rincón apartado que siempre permanecía en penumbra. Allí se desaparecieron.

Se aparecieron en la trasera de un antiguo caserío convertido en una casa rural. Era el hogar de la hermana mayor de la madre de Almudena, Amaia. Su marido, Fernando, un completo _ingenuo_, como tradicionalmente se llamaba a las personas no mágicas, o muggle como estaba ahora de moda, importado del inglés, era el que lo dirigía, al igual que el restaurante.

La tía Amaia las estaba esperando apoyada en el tronco de un gran tejo. Era más alta que la madre de Almudena, más rubia y con los ojos muy azules, aunque por lo demás, se parecían mucho. Sonrió a su sobrina mientras se dirigía hacia la abuela y le daba un par de besos. Después las acompañó al interior. Un niño muy pequeño estaba señalando una figurilla de una bruja que estaba sobre el mostrador, mientras sus padres abonaban la cuenta. El tío Fernando les guiñó un ojo cuando las vio entrar, mientras decía. – ...Estoy seguro de que hoy en día cuidan mucho su imagen. Se acabó la vieja desdentada y horripilante. – Dirigió una mirada pícara a su mujer – Y ¿para qué usar escobas, existiendo aspiradoras?-. Almudena no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada.

- Si tu padre le oye, seguro que inventa la aspiradora voladora.- Murmuró la abuela Sara dirigiéndose a la tía Amaia. Por supuesto, Almudena la oyó.

La tía Amaia las acomodó en una mesa del comedor, un poco apartada del resto, aunque a esa hora los clientes empezaban a marcharse. Trajo una bandeja con café y algunas pastas para que comieran algo antes de proceder con el sortilegio y se sentó con ellas. Para desesperación de Almudena, estuvieron hablando de cosas intrascendentes durante un buen rato. Al cabo de unos tres cuartos de hora, cuando habían terminado de tomar el café, el comedor estaba desierto. El tío Fernando cerró las puertas de acceso y volvió a guiñarles un ojo. – Todo listo, chicas – dijo – Cuando queráis, podéis comenzar.- Y sin más se marchó de regreso a la cocina. Entonces, la tía Amaia sacó su varita -"_Evanesco_" –, dijo, y las tazas, platos y cucharillas desaparecieron, dejando la mesa despejada. Entonces la bisabuela Amparo cogió la bolsa del suelo y extrajo el plato. Almudena tuvo ocasión de fijarse más en el objeto. Era de barro cocido, bastante grande, y tenía unos símbolos grabados alrededor. Algunos parecían hebraicos, otros árabes, y una parte de ellos estaba en griego. Como desconocía las tres lenguas, no pudo ni figurarse remotamente qué era lo que estaba escrito. La tía Amaia se quitó una pulsera que llevaba puesta desde que Almudena podía recordar. Era muy sencilla, simplemente alternaba eslabones más largos con otros pequeños. La depositó en el centro del plato sin decir nada y volvió a coger su varita. Después, para asombro de Almudena, su abuela Sara se quitó su alianza y también la colocó en el centro del plato. Finalmente, fue la abuela Catalina la que se despojó de su medalla de Santa Catalina de Siena, una que, según había oído Almudena, perteneció a su bisabuela, y, con un suspiro, la colocó junto a los otros tres objetos.

Ahora las cuatro brujas de mas edad estaban apuntando sus varitas hacia el centro del plato. La bisabuela comenzó a murmurar el encantamiento, una especie de salmodia que Almudena no entendió. Cuando hizo una pausa, las otras tres brujas pronunciaron la segunda parte. Almudena tampoco la entendió. La bisabuela completó el hechizo con un par de palabras extrañas, y entonces un rayo blanco y fino salió silenciosamente de cada una de las cuatro varitas. "Puf" – se oyó, y una especie de columnita de humo blanco de unos veinte centímetros se elevó desde la superficie del plato. Entonces el humo formó en lo alto tres anillos muy finos que comenzaron a girar, cada uno en un plano pero todos juntos, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que lo que la vista permitía percibir fue una esfera de humo blanco. De repente, tomó un tono tan intenso que casi parecía fosforescente, y entonces empezó a descender por la columna de humo hasta tocar la superficie del plato, y allí permaneció.

- Ahora hay que esperar a que se enfríe. – dijo de pronto la bisabuela.

- ¿Que se enfríe? – Preguntó Almudena extrañada.

- Sí, Ahora mismo está demasiado caliente para cogerlo. Pero no tardará mucho. – Explicó la bisabuela como si fuera el fenómeno más corriente del mundo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, una bolita de aspecto metálico reposaba en el centro del plato, sobre los tres objetos de oro. La bisabuela la cogió con dos dedos y la miró fijamente. –"Esto está listo. Toma. – y tendió la bolita a Almudena.

- ¿Ya está ¿No hay que hacer nada más?–. Preguntó ella mientras extendía la palma de la mano.

- Bueno, casi. Ahora hay que explicarte cómo funciona. – Dijo la bisabuela mientras sus abuelas y su tía recogían sus respectivos objetos y volvían a ponérselos.

- La bolita contiene una historia, a base de los recuerdos de tus abuelas y de Cassiopeia Black. Estos recuerdos están, de alguna manera, contenidos en cada uno de los tres objetos que han depositado sobre el plato. Para poder, llamémoslo así, leerla, tienes que estar relajada. Lo mejor es, en un ambiente tranquilo y echada sobre la cama. Entonces la aprietas en una mano y te concentras en las palabras mágicas. .. – le tendió un papel doblado – Empezarás a ver en tu mente, casi como si fueras cada una de las protagonistas.

- ¿Cuánto dura? – preguntó Almudena.

- Oh, no lo sé – contestó la bisabuela.- Tus abuelas han puesto una especie de hechizo regulador...

- ¿Un qué?

- Un regulador. La bolita registrará el estado de tus emociones y, cuando superes ciertos niveles, se interrumpirá. No se volverá a activar hasta después de haber pasado, al menos, 24 horas. – explicó Sara

- ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?" – Almudena casi se sentía un poco ofendida – ¿Por qué no puedo acceder a la historia de un tirón?

- Porque, como ya te hemos dicho... – esta vez terció Catalina – da acceso no solamente a la historia, sino también a pensamientos y sentimientos. De una sola vez puede ser demasiado para cualquiera.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo decidir yo cuando tengo suficiente? ¿ No confiáis en mí? – preguntó algo enfadada.

- No es eso-. Interrumpió la bisabuela. – El dispositivo reproduce de manera muy real. Para historias largas siempre es recomendable utilizar el regulador.

Almudena abrió la boca para seguir protestando, pero Catalina se le adelantó. – Está así hecho, y no podemos deshacerlo sin destruir la bolita. Son las reglas del juego.

Almudena le dirigió una mirada que mostraba claramente que estaba enfadándose mucho. Entonces sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros. Era la tía Amaia.

- Almudena- dijo – "Yo he leído, por así decirlo, esta historia. Cuando cumplí 17 años, la edad en que en Gran Bretaña se alcanza la mayoría de edad, Cassiopeia Black me regaló la pulsera, y con ella, su contenido. Tu abuela no quiso dejarme verlo hasta el año siguiente, cuando según las leyes de aquí fui mayor de edad. Créeme, es sensato que se detenga solo. No todo el mundo es capaz de detenerlo por voluntad propia. Incluso, ser capaz una vez no garantiza que la siguiente puedas hacerlo... – la tía Amaya tenía una expresión seria pero afectuosa. – confía en ellas.

- Demasiadas sensaciones puede provocar un desbordamiento, por eso es bueno que se detenga sólo. – dijo Sara – Y también es bueno que no te deje volver a ponerlo en marcha hasta pasado un tiempo para que puedas digerir algo lo que experimentes. – Sara suspiró – Hija, ya tengo muchos años, no hago las cosas por capricho.

Almudena no estaba muy satisfecha con las explicaciones, pero juzgó que protestar no la llevaría a ninguna parte. Si acaso, a que le quitaran la bolita y se quedara con las ganas, así que se contuvo de contestar nada. Entonces, como si algo le hubiera avisado, el tío Fernando entró en el comedor con una bolsita de cuero en las manos.

- Esto es para que no la pierdas- dijo sonriendo. Almudena guardó cuidadosamente la bolita en el saquito y el papel en un bolsillo, ante la mirada atenta de sus familiares.

- ¿Tu también sabes de qué va?

- Yo no puedo hacer uso de una canica de esas, salvo para jugar al guá, claro está...si sabes lo que es jugar al guá... Pero alguna cosilla me ha contado tu tía...¡Creo que la boda de tu abuela fue impresionante!

- ¡El mayor espectáculo que contemplaron estos muros durante su época exclusivamente mágica! ¿Sabes, Fernando, que aquello de convertir en rana tiene su fundamento? - dijo Sara con sorna.

- Bueno. Si mi princesa brujil me da un besito...- y el tío Fernando acercó la cabeza al rostro de su mujer y puso morritos.

- ¡Ah! ¡No! - contestó Amaia-. ¡Que hay una niña delante!

- ¡Tía! ¿También tu?

Poco después se despidieron y se desaparecieron.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Hubiera querido seguir sola, acodada en la barra de la cafetería de la esquina, bebiendo un café rápido antes de entrar a trabajar, mientras seguía ensimismada pensando en lo que estaría a punto de descubrir. Aquella, había decidido, sería la noche en la empezaría a ver el pasado. Y le daba miedo, porque temía que después la imagen que tenía de algunos de sus seres queridos ya no fuese la misma. Pero el destino no estaba por la labor, y la mismísima mano derecha de la Ministra de Magia se plantó a su lado.

- Buenos días.- saludó amablemente el sr. Callejón.

- Buenos días.- contestó Almudena un poco intimidada. Al fin y al cabo era una funcionaria reciente y tratar con los altos cargos todavía le daba un poco de vértigo.

- ¿Le importa que la acompañe?.- Preguntó el mago.

- No, claro que no.- contestó Almudena, pensando que aunque le hubiera molestado muchísimo, no hubiera sido capaz de contestar otra cosa. Afortunadamente, Callejón era un tipo muy correcto.

- ¿Le gusta su trabajo?.- espetó de pronto.

- Llevo poco tiempo. Estoy todavía aterrizando y aprendiendo cosas….- comenzó a decir. En realidad, si trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia iba a suponer sacar a la luz los trapos sucios de los demás, incluida su familia, dudaba mucho de que le gustara.

Callejón sonrió. – Lleva su tiempo adaptarse, tiene momentos difíciles, claro, pero también sus compensaciones se lo aseguro.- Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras ordenaba un café con churros.

"_Mierda_".- pensó Almudena. Callejón se disponía a desayunar tranquilamente, y se sentía obligada a esperarle. Otros hubieran pensado que era una gran suerte el encuentro fortuito, y lo hubieran aprovechado para hacer la pelota, pero no era su caso.

- He oído que le gusta escribir historias y que además lo hace muy bien….- Comentó el hombre entre mordisco y mordisco.

- Es solo un pasatiempo.- _¿Cómo rayos se había enterado?,_ se preguntó.

- Pero ha ganado algún concurso literario.

- Bah, de poca monta.- _Pero, ¿cuánto sabe de mi este señor?, _´pensó. Estaba aún más cohibida. ¿Sabría que hubiera preferido dedicarse a la literatura?, pero había que ser realista. No era fácil vivir de ello. Todo lo más a lo que podía aspirar, era a publicar algo, y eso con suerte.

- Se quita importancia. He leído "_El Misterio del Dhampiro_" y creo que es un cuento la mar de ingenioso y lleno de talento.

- Es solo un cuento...

- Le voy a proponer un argumento.

- ¿cómo dice?

Calléjón no dio ninguna explicación. Con una sonrisa, comenzó a hablar.- Imagine, pues, que estamos en la época de la Guerra de Grindelwald. El Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido intercepta numerosos mensajes del enemigo, pero no son capaces de descifrarlos, y a alguien se le ocurre enviar un agente al mismísimo cuartel general del enemigo para hacerse con las claves. El agente es alguien muy capaz y preparado, valiente y astuto, y consigue infiltrarse. Imagine que está a punto de robar las claves, para lo cual sustituye el original por una copia falsa, y entonces, suenan las alarmas. Huye del lugar llevándose además otra cosa, para despistar.

Una lucecita se encendió en la mente de Almudena. ¡Era la misma historia que había empezado su abuela a contarle!. Y ahora que recordaba ¡Si su abuela dijo que Callejón estaba presente!

- ¿Y que piensen que han ido por otra cosa? - dijo como quién no quiere la cosa.

- Exactamente. Imagine que el agente consigue llegar a la frontera francesa y traspasarla. A este lado de los Pirineos no conoce a nadie, no tiene contactos, y tiene que llegar a su país.

- Si ese hombre es tan capaz, seguro que terminaría apañándoselas_."¿Hasta dónde sabría Callejón que ella sabía?"_

- O mujer.- matizó de pronto Callejón.- Seguro se las arreglaría. Especialmente si se la imagina con poderes de cambiante y además el destino la ayuda poniendo en su camino a las personas adecuadas.

Almudena estaba alucinando. _"¿De qué rayos iba este señor?"._ Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Callejón sonrió y dijo .- Yo le pondría al personaje nombre griego de reina con réplica en el cielo nocturno, y apellido tan negro como la noche. Y ya puestos, la haría encontrarse con ciertos magos y brujas. Sobre todo algunos jóvenes, descarados, imaginativos y valientes.-. Y bebió el final de su café. - Usted podría imaginar una historia.- Entonces miró su reloj. - Es solo imaginación. Perdone, pero se me hace tarde, y usted supongo que también tendrá cosas que hacer. Permítame que la invite.

Callejón pagó a toda prisa y, disculpándose, desapareció como había llegado, como por arte de magia. Almudena estaba alucinada ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Que escribiera lo que había pasado?. Terminó su café y ya se marchaba cuando observó que el camarero retiraba el plato de Callejón casi intacto. Se quedó dudando si el encuentro había sido totalmente casual, y se fue caminando lentamente hacia la entrada del Ministerio. Sin duda se había referido a Cassiopeia Black alias Eleanor Rosier alias La Espía que Volvió del Frío.

Le vino la idea a primera línea de sus pensamientos a media mañana, justo cuando estaba revisando una solicitud de importación de una serpiente emplumada que le traían unos magos mexicanos. Musitó una débil excusa y dejó ahí plantados a los magos mexicanos, que pensaron que se había encontrado mal de manera repentina.

Salió al pasillo y corrió a la biblioteca. Volvió al cabo de un cuarto de hora, soltando una excusa tras otra a los alucinados mexicanos, con un grueso tomo titulado "Historia Contemporánea de la Magia, 1940-1945" disimulado bajo el brazo, y les resolvió el papeleo como pudo. Pasó el resto de la mañana inquieta, sin concentrarse en su trabajo y con la sensación de que los minutos eran muy, muy largos, y, cuando llegó la hora de la salida, salió por piernas casi sin despedirse. No veía el momento de llegar a casa. Afortunadamente, a esa hora no habría nadie.

Almudena respiró profundamente. Estaba sentada en su cuarto, en su cama, y tenía ante sí la bolsita con el artefacto. Recordó con nervios las instrucciones de sus mayores, respiró profundamente y... lo sacó. La bolita, aparentemente anodina sobre la palma de su mano, comenzó a producir una especie de neblina blanca que giraba a su alrededor envolviéndola, y de pronto las paredes de su cuarto se volvieron difusas y se sintió como si despegara del suelo, como si la transportaran...hasta que sintió un golpe seco en la sien y su habitación se volvió algo más consistente. - ¡_Mierda_!.- pensó.- "_Olvidé tumbarme en la cama…_".- pero cuando se llevaba la mano a la cabeza el dolor se disipó junto con todo lo que la rodeaba, y se encontró en medio del campo, frente a un lago. Hacía frío, y, de algún modo, supo que se encontraba en Escocia, en el otoño de 1944.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**Otoño de 1944, Escocia**

Hacía mucho frío, aunque el día estaba claro. El agua destacaba en el paisaje: un bello lago de superficie suave y gris acero se extendía hasta más allá de donde la vista podía alcanzar. Dos figuras que caminaban junto a la orilla se fueron perfilando en la distancia. Un hombre y una mujer paseaban de la mano. Ella era alta, delgada, con el cabello largo y oscuro asomando de un sombrero, y ademanes de reina. Iba embutida en una capa tradicional de bruja, oscura y gruesa y con el cuello de piel. De él, lo primero que llamaba la atención era su cabello rojo fuego y sus numerosas pecas, que salpicaban una mandíbula cuadrada, a juego con sus hombros anchos. Su atuendo era más informal, aunque también llevaba capa. Dos brujos, sin duda. Ella hablaba sin parar, mientras él contemplaba el paisaje, demasiado invernal para alguien mediterráneo pero muy cálido para un otoño escocés.

Cassiopeia Black, no podía tratarse de otra persona, parecía entusiasmada, aunque en sus maneras se percibía cierta contención. Almudena pensó que sería por el tipo de educación recibida, y no andaba muy desencaminada, pero desconocía que también computaba que era una típica Black y un buen espécimen de Slytherin. El parecía más suelto, más despreocupado, pegaba más con el entorno. Era como más rural.

-…hay que combinar la transfiguración del objeto con la reducción de las proporciones de masa y densidad, para que no solo reproduzca el aspecto, sino también los movimientos. Cualquier luna presenta dos rotaciones más la traslación general del sistema solar….- decía entusiasmada.

- Ya….- contestó él mirando una bandada de patos rezagados en la migración.- ¿y cuántos días te llevará eso?.

- ¡Parece mentira! ¡No has estado escuchando nada de lo que te he estado diciendo!

- No es verdad. Si que te he estado escuchando…por encima.- dijo él riendo – a lo mejor estoy algo celoso de ese proyecto que te ocupa la mente…en lugar de pensar en mí.

- ¡La Sala del Universo es un proyecto muy importante!.- ella estaba indignada.- "Me ha sonreído la fortuna con este encargo. Será única en el mundo. Será la réplica más perfecta del sistema solar. El sueño de cualquier transfigurador…¡Y yo he tenido la suerte de hacerme con la dirección!

- Los planes para esa Sala han estado mucho tiempo dormidos en un cajón del Ministerio. No creo que sea grave para su futuro que dejes de pensar en ello por un rato. Seguramente no tengamos otra tarde tan buena este otoño.- El se detuvo y se quedó mirándola aparentando seriedad, aunque sus ojos azules le delataban.- Es un asunto muy complicado que empaña la contemplación de un paisaje tan hermoso.

- Ya…pero…

El sonrió.- Estás entusiasmada. Lo dicen a gritos todos tus poros. Y, para que te olvides un poco, tengo esto para ti.- Sacó del bolsillo de su capa un paquetito alargado.

- ¿Quieres comprar mi silencio?.- dijo ella, aunque el tono de voz dejaba entrever complacencia.

- ¿Yo? Yo jamás he intentado sobornar a nadie de Slytherin…- contestó él riendo

- ¡Esta si que es buena! Puedo refrescarte la memoria con…

- ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo!.- la interrumpió entre carcajadas.- Y por favor, ábrelo. Es casi hora de marcharnos.

Ella no se hizo más de rogar. En el fondo, estaba deseando abrir el paquete. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado y sacó una cajita. Dentro había una pulsera de oro. La tomó con delicadeza entre los dedos. Era un fino trabajo de orfebrería, seguramente hecho por goblins, que alternaba eslabones largos con otros más cortos. Era elegante y no era ostentoso. Perfecto para ella.

- Es hermosa…

- Déjame que te la ponga.

- Y ¿A qué se debe este presente?.- preguntó suavemente.

- Únicamente al mero placer de verte entusiasmada….- y lo dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella se aproximó a él, resuelta a besarlo.- ¡Por algo que no sea la dichosa sala!.- gritó de pronto estallando en carcajadas, pero sin soltar su cintura. Cassiopeia se quedó de una pieza. Después, reaccionó.

- ¡Idiota!.- dijo intentando desasirse.

- ¡O tal vez esté celoso del tipo que te regaló esto!.- dijo tomando entre sus manos un colgante que Cassiopeia había tomado por costumbre ponerse cada vez que salía. Era una escoba en miniatura, y tenía la particularidad de que podía crecer y convertirse en una escoba de tamaño natural y llevarla volando.

- Esta escoba me salvó la vida una vez. La llevo por precaución.- dijo ella enfadada.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Es sólo una broma! La ví ayer en el callejón Diagon, y pensé que era perfecta para ti. ¿ves? .- dijo tomándola por la muñeca.- Nadie la luciría como tú.- Y tiró de ella hacia sí, y esta vez sí se besaron.

- Hmmm.- dijo él.- Es una lástima, pero va siendo hora de marcharnos. Dumbledore nos espera.

- Hmmm cierto.- contestó ella, separándose de él con reticencia.- Aguarda un momento. Voy a cambiar de apariencia.

- ¿Por qué? Estás muy bien tal y como eres.

- Porque mi reputación se vería seriamente afectada si me reconociesen en el Cabeza de Puerco. ¡Listillo!.- a veces, Cassiopeia Black se preguntaba qué mosca le había picado para terminar por enamorarse de Malcolm Mcgonegall, el Gryffindor más chinche con el que se había topado en toda su carrera escolar.

- Yo no soy un metamorfomago y no llevo encima una cantimplora con poción multijugos. ¿Qué pasará con la mía?

- Tú, querido, eres un Gryffindor. Y eso basta para definir tu reputación..- dijo ella con media sonrisa y un poco de retintín, mientras ante sus ojos se transformaba en una oronda pelirroja.

Malcolm chasqueó la lengua.- ¿No tenías otra idea mejor? Pareces una…mujer ligerita de cascos de Inverness.

- Entonces, es perfecto.- dijo ella tomándole de la mano. Con un sonoro ¡Pop! Los dos se desaparecieron para corporeizarse a la entrada de Hogsmeade. Cassiopeia le sonrió descaradamente y le cogió del brazo, iniciando la marcha hacia el pub.

- Ahora sí que va a quedar mi reputación por los suelos. Aquí me conocen. Van a pensar que he echado una cana al aire… ¿Y si llega a oídos de Minerva? O peor ¿y si ella misma me ve?

- Cariño, no creo que superase el efecto que le causó enterarse de que éramos novios.

- Visto así…

Y siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron al pub. Entraron en el local. Era mugriento, oscuro y olía a algo que vagamente recordaba a establo. O a cabra. Y allí estaba el igualmente mugriento encargado. Cassiopeia intercambió una mirada con él. Aquellos ojos penetrantes le resultaban tremendamente familiares, aunque no podría decir por qué. Malcolm la tomó del brazo y la empujó suavemente hasta una mesa metida en la penumbra de un rincón, tras una columna, prácticamente imperceptible para cualquiera que no conociera bien el bar. Albus Dumbledore les aguardaba en aquella mesa sorbiendo un líquido azul celeste por una paja. Cassiopeia Black pensó que parecía un marciano.

- Dumbledore.- dijo Malcolm

- Malcolm.- contestó él.- Señorita Black.- dijo dirigiéndose a Cassiopeia.

Los dos tomaron asiento. Malcolm abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el encargado ya estaba junto a ellos.

- ¿qué va a ser?.-

- ¿Qué deseas?.- Malcolm preguntó a Cassiopeia.

- Whisky de fuego, cariño.- contestó ella muy en el papel que había escogido para la ocasión.

- Que sean dos.

El camarero se alejó sin contestar.

- Os veo estupendamente.- dijo Dumbledore.- El diseño de la Sala del Universo va viento en popa, según he oído ¿no es así?

- Va a buen ritmo. No me puedo quejar.- Cassiopeia contestó. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba cómo había comenzado la conversación. Sus sentidos se agudizaron.

- ¡Está haciendo un trabajo fantástico!.- Malcolm metió baza.

- Estoy seguro. Siempre tuviste un talento especial para la transfiguración.- contestó Dumbledore

- Cuando quiera puede pasar a visitarnos. Le mostraré mis notas y diseños.- Cassiopeia no estuvo segura de si había conseguido eliminar del todo la frialdad de sus palabras. Pero sospechaba que no los había citado para hablar de su proyecto en el Ministerio de Magia, y quería averiguar cuánto antes de qué se trataba. Los ojos azules de Dumbledore se clavaron un instante en los suyos. Entonces Cassiopeia cayó en la cuenta de que no los había cambiado de color. Pero eso, pensó, era una tontería.

- Estaré encantado. En cuanto pueda, claro. Los tiempos siguen siendo complejos.

Dumbledore calló. Cassiopeia iba a abrir la boca, pero entonces llegó el dichoso camarero y les dejó la bebida sin decir una palabra.

- Salud.- dijo Malcolm, y se dio un trago del brebaje.

- Salud.-, contestó Cassiopeia, y ni siquiera cogió el vaso.

Como si hubiera captado el mensaje, Dumbledore se inclinó sobre la mesa y comenzó a hablar en voz queda.

- Como os he dicho, todavía corren tiempos difíciles. Grindelwald ha sido arrinconado en su cuartel general, en gran medida gracias a que Cassiopeia robó los códigos de encriptado.- dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.- Pero desgraciadamente aún no ha sido vencido. Sus huestes todavía causan desastres y dolor.

- Supongo que en cualquier momento los nuestros le darán el golpe final.- dijo Malcolm.

- Es lo que deseamos.- contestó Dumbledore.- Pero no resulta tan fácil.

- ¿Por qué no resulta tan fácil?.- Cassiopeia metió baza por primera vez. El corazón empezó a latirle con mucha fuerza antes de que Dumbledore contestara.

- Grindelwald está mágicamente blindado. Hasta que no se rompa ese blindaje, nadie podrá enfrentarse a él….y vencerlo.

- ¡Vaya! .- exclamó Malcolm.- Y ¿a qué esperan los nuestros para…

- ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con eso de un blindaje mágico?.- interrumpió Cassiopeia. Dumbledore la miró fijamente.

- Quiere decir que concentra la magia, de manera que impide un ataque directo.

- ¿y cómo lo hace, si es que se sabe?.- siguió preguntando Cassiopeia, cada vez más nerviosa.

- ¿Recuerdas el objeto que te llevaste como señuelo?.- dijo Dumbledore

- El brazalete.- dijo Cassiopeia con calma.- Lo perdí en España.- añadió sin estar muy segura sobre si era una buena idea.

- El brazalete es un objeto muy especial. Es el que concentra la magia del blindaje. Hasta que no se recupere y se destruya, no podremos vencer definitivamente a Grindelwald.

- Me lo robó un muggle, en el puerto en el que los españoles me embarcaron en un pesquero disfrazada de cocinero. Ni siquiera se cómo se llamaba el pueblo.

- Lo se. El muggle lo vendió a un perista, y éste a una muggle que después falleció. Los herederos a su vez lo volvieron a vender. Ya ha pasado por varias manos muggles.

- ¿¡Cómo lo sabe!?

- El Ministerio de Magia de España está tras su pista. Igual que los secuaces de Grindelwald…y nosotros.

- Entonces.- Cassiopeia aventuró con poquísima esperanza.- No tienen más que recuperarlo de donde esté y destruirlo.

- El problema es que se desconoce el paradero actual del brazalete.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ha salido de manos muggles. Lo tienen manos mágicas, y por eso se ha perdido la pista.

- ¡Qué interesante!.- dijo Malcolm de pronto.- ¡Promete aventuras!.- Cassiopeia notó que comenzaba a entusiasmarse y comprendió que estaba a punto de ofrecerse para ir en pos del brazalete. Al fin y al cabo, había lamentado mucho no acompañarla a robar los códigos. Pero, como él mismo había dicho, él no era un metamorfomago.

- ¡Un momento!.- interrumpió ella antes de que él soltara alguna propuesta disparatada.- Si el brazalete está en manos mágicas, entonces emitirá una señal cada vez que se produzca magia a su alrededor. Al menos, eso es lo que me explicó la más ancestral de las brujas que me rescataron en los Pirineos.

- Y así era. Pero el poder localizador del brazalete ha sido, de alguna forma que desconocemos, desactivado.

- Y ¿a dónde quiere ir a parar?.- Cassiopeia Black ya no podía aguantarse más. Aún recordaba que las había pasado canutas para manejarse sin usar la vara en las proximidades de un chisme que estaba programado para esclavizar al mago o bruja que lo llevara en la muñeca y que emitía una señal cada vez que se hacía magia con varita cerca de él, con el perverso objeto de indicar en todo momento al dueño donde estaba el siervo. Si no hubiera sido por Sara, aquella bruja española de un caserío navarro, y por el chico gallego, callado pero eficaz, que le dio la escoba en miniatura, no habría sobrevivido.

- El brazalete debe ser recuperado y destruido.

- ¿Y?.- Cassiopeia preguntó con cierta impaciencia, mirando de reojo a un Malcolm cada vez más entusiasmado con la idea.

- Yo lo haría, pero lamentablemente no estoy seguro de no sucumbir a la tentación de ponérmelo, en cuyo caso me convertiría en el esclavo de Grindelwald.

- Pero lo sabe. Conoce el poder de seducción del brazalete. Puede contrarrestarlo.

- Desgraciadamente, nada ni nadie me lo puede asegurar. En cambio tu…

- Yo ¿qué?

- Tu has resistido naturalmente al poder de seducción del brazalete, como lo demuestra que lo llevaste encima durante mucho tiempo y ni una sola vez sentiste el deseo de probártelo.

- ¿Me está pidiendo que vuelva a España a buscar el brazalete?

- No lo habría resumido mejor.

- Y ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Lo buscan los magos tenebrosos de Grindelwald, que ya estuvieron una vez a punto de acabar conmigo. Y ya tienen a los Ministerios de dos países en ello.

Dumbledore suspiró.- Ya te he dicho que nadie que no lo haya tenido cerca y haya mostrado resistencia natural está libre de ser una víctima potencial de su poder de seducción.

- No iré.

- ¿Por qué no?.- se aventuró a decir Malcolm. Cassiopeia lo fulminó con la mirada.- Yo te podría acompañar. Las fuerzas de Grindelwald están muy mermadas, así que no sería ni la mitad de peligroso que la otra vez. Y podemos de paso visitar España.

- He dicho que no.- Cassiopeia contestó con voz queda pero firme.

- Si esa es tu última palabra…- dijo Dumbledore.- ciertamente, nadie puede obligarte. Y sorbió un poco del horrible líquido azul que a saber qué era.

- Bonito colgante. ¿Puedo verlo?.- soltó de pronto cambiando de tema. Cassiopeia se lo tendió, deseosa de que la conversación no volviera al asunto del brazalete.

- Hmmm….es un excelente hechizo. ¡Arriba!.- La escoba se elevó un centímetro sobre la palma de su mano.- Nunca había visto un sortilegio igual. Combinar la transfiguración de una escoba en colgante con la reducción de las proporciones de masa y densidad, de manera que se comporta perfectamente como una escoba mágica. A escala, por supuesto. Y encima puede recuperar su tamaño y propiedades. Quien lo ha hecho es un verdadero genio.

Cassiopeia Black se indignó por dentro pero mantuvo el tipo por fuera. Sonrió y bebió un sorbo de aquel infame whisky de fuego que debía haber salido del alambique más mugriento y asqueroso de toda Escocia, intentando no mudar la expresión. Dumbledore la tentaba de la manera más vil. No le extrañaría que la próxima vez Dumbledore intentara chantajearla.

- Creo, entonces, que tendrás que renunciar a tu visita a España, Malcolm, a no ser que fueras solo, claro está.- dijo Dumbledore.-

Cassiopeia no quería preguntar, pero dio igual. Malcolm se adelantó a la patada que le lanzó por debajo de la mesa.

- Y eso ¿por qué?

- Los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, que por otra parte estarían dispuestos a prestar ayuda a quién enviásemos a buscar el brazalete, no verían con buenos ojos que volviera por allí la persona que les dejó el problema.

- ¡No puede ser verdad! .- saltó Cassiopeia como un resorte.- Bajó la voz cuando se dio cuenta de que su grito había atraído la atención de la escasa clientela del pub, y del camarero.

- No conocen mi verdadera identidad.

- En eso, querida Cassiopeia, te equivocas. Recuerda que había un funcionario cuando te rescataron las brujas de los Pirineos. Y que la bruja ancestral, como tu dices, era muy, muy poderosa. Ella sabe que la apariencia que lucías no era la tuya. Creéme. Si pones los pies allí, te detendrán.-

- O sea, que no podrás encontrar al autor del sortilegio que necesitas para la Sala del Universo si no aceptas ir a buscar el brazalete.- resumió Malcolm. Cassiopeia descubrió con horror que había estado muy pero que muy equivocada cuando creyó que Malcolm desconectaba cada vez que le explicaba sus problemas laborales. Y encima, estaba decidido a ir de aventuras.

- Mi última palabra es no.- y lo dijo con el mínimo resquicio de convicción que le quedaba pugnando por salir de su mente de Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

- ¡Me están presionando!.- exclamó Cassiopeia mirando fijamente a su hermano Marius. – Ya me habían enviado varias lechuzas desde el Ministerio metiéndome prisa... ¡Pero ahora estoy segura de que Dumbledore anda detrás del asunto!.

- ¿Dumbledore?.- preguntó Kate, la mujer de Marius Black.- ¿Quién es Dumbledore?

- Es el director del colegio de magia.- contestó Marius tranquilamente.- Según tengo entendido, un mago notable, aunque algo excéntrico.

- Albus Dumbledore es el causante de que tuviera que meterme en el mismísimo corazón del imperio de Grindelwald para robar las claves secretas de los mensajes.- añadió Cassiopeia.

Kate dejó sobre la mesa los scones con nata y mermelada que acababa de sacar del horno, se sentó y se sirvió té. Había conocido a la hermana de Marius medio año antes y con ella la existencia de una comunidad mágica metida en una guerra en paralelo con la segunda guerra mundial. Su marido no pertenecía a ese selecto club, porque era lo que ellos llamaban un squib, es decir, alguien que no había heredado la magia. Pero Marius Black era un hombre muy inteligente, versado y capaz, y su aportación al contraespionaje muggle algún día se reconocería públicamente. Y además, estaba muy unido a su hermana Cassiopeia.

- Y esa presión, ¿en qué consiste si puede saberse?.- preguntó Kate mientras removía con una cucharilla su té.

- Cassie está diseñando una Sala del Universo en el Ministerio de Magia.- aclaró Marius.- Es un proyecto que requiere grandes habilidades en transfiguración, rama de la magia en la que, como tu ya sabes, ella destaca. Pero se ha topado con una dificultad que le está costando resolver, algo relativo a cómo reproducir los movimientos de los cuerpos celestes a escala. El Ministerio la presiona exigiendo resultados.

- Ya me han enviado un ultimátum. Si no presento una solución en la próxima semana, me rescindirán el contrato.- Los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada, comenzó a temblar y el pelo se le puso rojo de ira..- Y solamente conozco a una persona capaz de orientarme, pero está en España. ¡Que es justamente el lugar al que Dumbledore quiere que vaya!

- ¿No te has puesto en contacto con esa persona?

- He enviado varias lechuzas. Me las devuelven todas alegando "comunicaciones cortadas temporalmente", bien sea por asuntos muggles, bien por mal tiempo. ¡Es una conspiración!

- ¿Has probado con el correo muggle?

- Cassiopeia miró a Kate como si hubiera hablado en chino. - ¿Correo muggle?.- repitió

- Sí. Supongo que vivirá en algún sitio donde se pueda enviar una carta.

- Bueno, sí...

- Cassie no ha enviado una carta por correo postal en toda su vida.- añadió Marius.

- Eso no tiene mucha importancia. Nosotros podemos poner el franqueo y echarla al buzón. ¿Qué te parece?.- preguntó dirigiéndose a Cassiopeia.- Al fin y al cabo, no pierdes nada por intentarlo.

- Cassiopeia respiró agitada. Podría ser, aunque no era tan sencillo como Kate lo pintaba.

- Tal vez, pero hay que tener en cuenta varias cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Que no se la dirección exacta.

- ¿No sabes la dirección exacta? Entonces tal vez por eso te devuelven las lechuzas...

- No funciona así.- terció Marius.- Un mago o bruja puede indicar el nombre del destinatario y la dirección aproximada, y la lechuza se encargará de encontrarlo. Algo así como "la casa al pie de la colina del roble. Pueblo de..."

- ¡Ah!

- Está bien. Déjame pergamino y una pluma y...

- Un bolígrafo y papel.- dijo Kate mientras le tendía el material.- Un pergamino abultaría demasiado. Llamaría la atención. Y seguimos en guerra.

- Bien, papel y un chisme de esos.- Cassiopeia lo miró con aprensión.

- Recuerda que podrían abrir el sobre. En tiempos de guerra nada asegura que el correo sea inviolable.

- Eso ya lo he tenido en cuenta antes. Le ocurre lo mismo a nuestro correo. Tengo la carta muy ensayada...¡Como ya la he escrito unas diez veces...!.- Cassiopeia escribía a gran velocidad. – Bien, ya está. Ahora, el sobre. La persona a la que va dirigida es una bruja del Pirineo que se llama Sara. Hasta ahora he puesto "la casa al pie de la montaña de la cueva del aquelarre"

- ¡¿La casa al pie de la montaña de la cueva?!.- exclamó Kate. – Perdona, pero por muy capaces que sean las lechuzas mágicas, me parece improbable localizar a nadie con esas indicaciones.

- Bueno, algo se podrá hacer para precisar mas.- terció Marius.- Veamos...- Se levantó y volvió con un grueso volumen.- Esto es un mapa de España y Portugal.- dijo mientras lo abría por la frontera con Francia.- ¿Recuerdas por dónde pasaste la frontera?

- Me pasaron, más bien.- dijo Cassiopeia mientras se acercaba a mirar. – Justo aquí.- señaló un lugar en el lado francés es donde está el pueblecito mágico de Varenne,- éste es el último lugar en Francia que recuerdo. Ten en cuenta que después perdí el sentido y cuando me desperté ya estaba del lado español.

- Marius empezó a repasar la zona con el dedo, mientras leía los nombres de los pueblos y los anotaba en un papel- Hasta que pronunció Dantzarinea

- Espera. – dijo de pronto Cassiopeia.- recuerdo que la chica a la que le mando la carta me dijo que me habían encontrado en ese lugar.

- Entonces el pueblo es Zugarramurdi, sin duda.- terció Kate.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?.- preguntó Marius alzando las cejas.

- Querido, desde que conozco las "peculiaridades" de tu familia, he prestado más atención a la historia relacionada con la brujería. Ese lugar es famoso por los procesos de la Inquisición contra las brujas en el siglo XVI ¡Y tiene una cueva donde dicen que las brujas se reunían!

Marius miró a Kate con admiración. Su mujer era verdaderamente sorprendente. No solo no se había asustado ni le había tomado a broma cuando le contó la "peculiaridad", como ella decía, sino que, a pesar de lo terrible de estar fuera de ese mundo misterioso teniendo la certeza de que existía, se preocupaba por informarse de todo lo que pudiera estar relacionado con el mismo.

- Bien.- continuó Kate entusiasmada.- Entonces el nombre. Sara ¿qué?

- Pues, creo que Amatra. O algo así...

- ¿No sabes su apellido?

- Es que era un apellido un poco raro. No era el típico apellido español...López, o García...o algo fácil de recordar...

Kate suspiró. La cosa iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

- Está bien. Sara Amatra. Vale. Zugarramurdi. España. ¿Tienes el texto?

- Aquí está.

- Kate posó la vista en la firma.

- ¿Eleonor Rosier?

- Es el nombre falso que le di.

- Entonces ¿Ni siquiera sabe tu nombre de verdad?

- Ni su apariencia real. Cassie siempre se mostró metamorfoseada.- añadió Marius.

- Entonces, si la encuentras, me parece que tendrías que explicarle tres o cuatro cositas...

- Eso ya lo pensaré si es que la encuentro.- cortó Cassiopeia nerviosa.

Kate suspiró de nuevo. Introdujo la carta en el sobre, lo cerró y le puso el franqueo correspondiente. Después cogió su abrigo de un perchero junto a la puerta y salió de la casa camino de la oficina postal. Marius se encogió de hombros y dirigió a Cassiopeia una mirada comprensiva.

La escena se disolvió para dar paso a otra muy distinta, con otros protagonistas.

**Otoño de 1944, Salamanca**

"¡Idiota! ¿Se creerá que hace bien su trabajo con esa sarta de comentarios sardónicos? ¡Menudo estúpido! .- Una chica avanzaba a buen paso por un largo pasillo entarimado de un recinto universitario. Llevaba bajo el brazo un grueso portafolios de piel y estaba bastante cabreada. "¡Veinte páginas a la porra porque este estirado que se cree yo que se qué se ha levantado con la úlcera dándole la lata!"- iba pensando.

- ¡Eh, Amatriaín! ¡Ten Cuidado! ¡Casi me pisas!"

La chica iba tan ensimismada que no vio al estudiante que estaba en el pasillo y casi choca con él. Era delgada y alta. Llevaba el cabello castaño claro no muy largo y en ondas, como debía llevarse en la época entre las chicas jóvenes. Y estaba indignada. Almudena sonrió para si al reconocerla, a pesar de los muchísimos años que habían pasado.

"Aggg.- pensó la chica - "¡Lo que faltaba!. Ir a estamparme con el chulito de Pizarro". -Perdona hombre, no te había visto.- recompuso cara de niña buena como pudo.- Si me disculpas, tengo bastante prisa.- Pero el chulito, en vez de apartarse, se plantó firme frente a ella. "Ganas de fastidiar".- pensó la chica.

- Últimamente vas siempre con prisas ¿Tienes problemas con Meléndez? Es un tipo un poco sui generis, pero algunos le hemos cogido el tranquillo y nos llevamos estupendamente con él….

"Mierda, mierda y mierda".- pensó la chica, y se esforzó en poner una espléndida sonrisa.- Me alegro mucho por ti, Pizarr."

- Yo ya llevo más de la mitad del trabajo, y a Melendez le está gustando mucho...Ya sabes, hay que hacer trabajo de campo, en lugar de leer y leer lo que han escrito otros...

- Es fantástico. No se cómo puedo aguantar la espera de tener tu Disertatio entre mis manos (para arrojártela a tu carota). Lamento no continuar la conversación (¡mentira!) pero de verdad que no tengo tiempo.

- ¿Te espera alguien?

"¡Esto es el colmo!".- pensó la chica, pero no estaba dispuesta a ir al trapo. No, esta vez no.

- Es posible. Pero no te lo voy a decir. -Y resueltamente se dio la vuelta y se volvió por donde había venido. Ya saldría por el otro lado del edificio, aunque le venía peor.

- Puede…pero lo dudo, con lo escuchimizada que estás. ¡Que te cunda mucho, Sara! ¡Tus libros y apuntes te aguardan impacientes! ¡Y tu mamá también!.- Sara, en la lejanía, aún le oyó las risotadas.

"¡Qué día más desastroso! ¡Es que todo me sale mal!" – pensó con amargura, pero se consoló un poco porque, por mucho que la pinchara Pizarro, esta vezno tenía razón. Bueno, en lo de escuchimizada, tal vez un poco sí tenía. Había estado enferma ese verano, y los días en cama y la inapetencia la habían dejado con todas las cinturillas de las faldas un poco flojas. Pero en ese momento le daba igual. Se largaba a ver a su novio. ¡Faltaría mas!

Sara salió por la fachada del edificio que se encontraba junto al Palacio de Fonseca, un lugar permanentemente frecuentado por gente no mágica. Eso era un engorro, porque tendría que rodearlo por el exterior hasta llegar al lugar en el que desaparecerse no era problemático. Miró su reloj. Ya iba con un poco de retraso. Suspiró y aceleró el paso.

Aunque no eran tantos metros, a Sara se le hizo eterno. Iba muy retrasada con su tesis. Durante el verano no había podido avanzar casi por culpa de una extraña enfermedad mágica que se había manifestado la noche de San Juan. Su abuelo, un sanador de prestigio, no había sido capaz de diagnosticar del todo, aunque finalmente había terminado por remitir. Además, mira por donde, durante su larga convalecencia se había enamorado. Con el nuevo curso había tenido que reorganizarse. Poca gente, excepción hecha de sanadores y aurores, continuaba los estudios tras la formación básica. La mayoría lo hacían porque querían dedicarse a la docencia o a la investigación. Pero en el caso de Sara, era solamente por propia satisfacción, de manera que a su tesis universitaria, o Disertatio en Antropología Mágica, solamente podía dedicar ratos libres, y esos ahora eran más escasos, porque ahí estaba Santi, que, por supuesto, tenía clarísimamente preferencia. Pensó en él y se sintió algo mejor, como cuando estaba resfriada y Graciana, la bruja herbolera del caserío, le aplicaba un ungüento mágico balsámico. Esta vez no era uno de esos embobamientos de su adolescencia, era algo más sólido. Por eso había tenido la entereza para mantener el tipo ante el presumido de Pizarro, que normalmente la sacaba de sus casillas. Y pensando en Santi, se encontró de pronto en su punto de destino. Y con un fuerte ¡pop! se desapareció.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Sara se corporeizó en un corral, provocando una estampida de gallinas que llenaron el aire de plumas y cloqueos. La vaca, sin embargo, ni levantó la cabeza y siguió mascando paja. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Salió al exterior no sin antes echar una ojeada para comprobar que ningún vecino la veía. Sería demasiado chocante encontrarse en la aldea así, de pronto, una chica vestida de ciudad. "Bueno, en realidad llamar a las cuatro casas aldea en el Lugo profundo era demasiado".- pensó mientras se deslizaba con presteza hasta una puerta lateral. Una vez allí, golpeó con un llamador en forma de mano que asía un pomo. La mano mágica soltó el pomo y le hizo un gesto con el índice para que pasara.

- Gracias.- contestó. No estaba muy segura de por qué razón siempre le daba las gracias a la mano, pero tenía la vaga sensación de que detrás del invento no estaba Santiago, sino probablemente su padre, así que prefería ser educada, por si las moscas. Si conseguía recordarlo, se lo preguntaría. Empujó la puerta y se encontró en una sala inmensa cuyas paredes estaban llenas de armarios y estanterías repletos de objetos mágicos de lo más variopinto. Un brazo masculino la asió por la cintura firmemente mientras el otro brazo la rodeaba por la espalda y unos ojos azules la miraron sonrientes un segundo antes de que la besara. Aun se desplazaron un poco por la habitación, intercambiando besos, hasta que Sara quedó apoyada contra una mesa de roble, grande y con la superficie desgastada casi tapada por planos, que recibía directamente la luz de un ventanal.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Te esperaba hace un cuarto de hora.

- Meléndez me ha retenido un poco más de la cuenta. ¿Nos vamos?

- En cuanto coja mi chaqueta.- El chico cogió la prenda del respaldo de una silla.- Vamos, te voy a llevar a un sitio estupendo.- Cogidos de la mano, salieron al exterior y, fuera de la vista de propios y extraños, se desaparecieron.

Un rato después, Santi y Sara cenaban en un restaurante de magos. La apariencia externa era bastante cutre, pero era todo una fachada para espantar a algún despistado _ingenuo,_ que era como ellos denominaban a los no mágicos. En aquel momento, Santi le cogía una mano y la miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la bolita de luz?.- dijo sonriendo

- ¿La esfera de polvo de hada?.- Sara recordó un objeto luminoso y flotante que Santi había creado para proporcionar una luz tenue en una habitación oscura. Muy útil, según él, para dormitorios de niños, sobre todo en caso de que padecieran terrores nocturnos, porque proporcionaba, sin molestar, suficiente claridad para espantar una pesadilla. Ella había pensado que era una chorrada, pero claro, no estaba acostumbrada a convivir con pequeñajos, mientras que su novio era el mayor de cinco hermanos. Por supuesto, no se lo había dicho.

- Esa misma. Pues tengo buenas noticias. He firmado un contrato por cinco años renovables con un mayorista. La van a vender en América.

Sara alzó las cejas sorprendida.- ¡Vaya! No me esperaba que la colocaras en un mercado tan pronto.- En realidad, no había esperado que la vendiera en absoluto.

- Y lo mejor de todo son las condiciones económicas. El mayorista compra.

- ¿Y cuánto compra?

- Ahí está lo bueno. Cincuenta mil unidades al año.

- Eso es mucho dinero.- dijo muy sorprendida.

- Suficiente para montar mi propio taller e independizarme de mi padre.

- ¡Es estupendo!. Así podrás desarrollar esos otros proyectos que siempre tienen que esperar.- Santi siempre estaba ideando cosillas, pero normalmente tenía poco tiempo para dedicarse a sus inventos porque el trabajo del estudio de ingeniería mágica de su padre requería de casi toda su atención. Al fin y al cabo, construir, por ejemplo, una estación del 3M (o Metro Mágico de Madrid) era laborioso y requería mucha concentración. Mientras que lo de las bolitas...

- Si…er...no será necesario invertir todo en el taller de magia, porque ya tengo una buena parte del equipo mío, así que sobraría para otras cosas. Por ejemplo para alquilar una casa para vivir.

- ¿También te vas a independizar de tu madre?.- Sara estaba a punto de reirse.- Perdona, ya se que no la conozco mucho, pero me parece que es del tipo gallinita, ya sabes, que le gusta tener a sus pollitos alrededor.

- Muy graciosa. No te metas con tu suegra.

- Primero, no me meto con ella. Simplemente digo que le gusta tener a sus hijos cerca.

- Eso depende...

- Y segundo, no es mi suegra.

-De momento...

- ¿Van a tomar postre?.- les interrumpió el camarero, dejando a Sara con la réplica en la boca. Lo que Santi no supo es que se había ahorrado escucharla decir muy convencida "Por mucho, mucho tiempo".

- ¿Quieres algo?.

- Si, quiero tarta de chocolate.

- ¿Y el señor?.- Santiago pidió unas natillas y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

- Porque has pedido tarta de chocolate.

- ¿Y? Me gusta el chocolate.

- Pues….- estaba un tanto azorado .- que sueles hacerlo rondando siempre las mismas fechas...

- ¿Quéee?

.- Que creo que debe ser porque coincide con... pero ahora no toca...en fin ¿te pasa algo?.

Sara estaba sorprendidísima.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que pido tarta de chocolate cuando tengo la regla?.- soltó de sopetón.

Él estaba colorado y no sabía muy bien para dónde mirar.- ¿Me vas a contar qué pasa?.- dijo mirándola de reojo.

Sara no estaba muy segura sobre si debía indignarse o reír. Al final, optó por lo último. Quería dar por concluido el cupo de mal cuerpo por ese día. Se había enfadado con Meléndez y con Pizarro, y la había tomado con la madre de Santiago.- No tenía ni idea…de ahora en adelante prestaré atención.- dijo con una risilla.- Pero sí, he tenido un mal día. Debe ser por eso..- añadió seria.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- Mi director de Disertatio ha enviado a hacer gárgaras todas mis nuevas páginas. Veinte en total. El trabajo del último mes y medio. Y con bronca incluida, por supuesto.

- ¿Y por qué ha hecho eso? Estabas muy satisfecha.

- Pues porque dice que es todo una recopilación teórica de cosas que otros han escrito antes. Y que falta trabajo de campo. Y que no presto le dedico el tiempo debido... Y que pierde el tiempo conmigo...Y yo qué se por qué…"

- Vaya. Pues no te puedo aconsejar, porque no entiendo nada de antropología mágica, pero puedes llorar en mi hombro, si te sirve de consuelo.

- Es una opción. La verdad, no lo descarto.

- Se me ocurre algo ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por la playa? Conozco un lugar que…

- ¡Pero si son las once y media! Tengo que irme. Ya sabes que es cuarto creciente y tenemos pedidos.

- Y ¿Me dejas? ¿así? ¿para irte a guisar?

- Hacer preparados para pociones no es guisar. Te dejo por un caldero, mi amor.- dijo riéndose.- además, ya sabes que la mayor parte de mi trabajo como bruja lo hago de noche.- añadió guiñando un ojo.

Sara se fue totalmente convencida de que la expresión chafada de Santi era una pose.

Un rato después, Sara y su amiga del alma Katalintxe estaban enfrascadas en la producción de un encargo. Se trataba de un producto previo para fabricar una complicada poción que puntualmente encargaba un brujo de Daimiel para tratar una extraña enfermedad mágica crónica, que producía el curioso efecto de hacer desaparecer las puntas de los dedos de las manos y los pies.

-...beleño machado...dos vueltas con el cucharón en el sentido de las agujas del reloj...ahora añadir la zanahoria muscaria...- recitaba Katalintxe. Era tan alta como Sara, con unos ojos grises brillantes y el pelo, también corto, negro como la noche. _Almudena reconoció inmediatamente a su otra abuela_.

Sara echó dentro del caldero unas rodajas de un vegetal de color púrpura brillante que parecían palpitar, como si fueran glóbulos rojos gigantescos.

- ...dejar hervir a fuego lento durante veinte minutos con el caldero tapado... Katalintxe colocó una tapadera, bajó el fuego y miró el reloj.- bueno, de momento, podemos desentendernos de éste.

La sala era amplia y varios calderos borboteaban. Algunos magos y brujas iban de acá para allá revisando cocciones. Otros, como Sara y Katalintxe, se concentraban en algún preparado. Cerca de la puerta, los envasadores se encargaban de embotellar las dosis exactas y de etiquetarlas debidamente, mientras los almaceneros iban transportando cajas al almacén desde el que, a la mañana siguiente, iniciarían la distribución. De todos era sabido que algunos productos mágicos debían realizarse bajo la luz de la luna en determinadas fases para obtener la máxima calidad. Otras empresas ofrecían productos más baratos, pero sin duda, nadie alcanzaba la potencialidad mágica como _Moltó, S.L., Productos para Pociones._ Se trataba de la nave principal de fabricación de preparados para pociones de la familia de la madre de Sara. Estaban, por tanto, en la albufera de Valencia.

Las dos brujas se quitaron los guantes y observaron un momento.

- Oye, me parece que esto no cuece como debiera.- dijo Katalintxe.

Sara enganchó un cucharón y lo metió en el caldero. Extrajo un par de rodajas de zanahoria muscaria, tan palpitantes como cuando las echaron en el caldero.

- No deberían temblar ya...

- No. Esto no es propio de...

- ¿Ocurre algo? .- Amparo, la madre de Sara, y directora general de la empresa, estaba metiendo la nariz en el caldero.

- ¿Le habéis echado otras zanahorias distintas de las habituales?

- No. Aquí está la bolsa. Las que el cliente nos remite todos los meses.

- Pues aquí pasa algo raro.

- Son sus zanahorias, si esto no sale bien la culpa es suya.

- No es esa la filosofía del negocio, Sara. Se trata de dar la mejor calidad, y desde luego con este engrudo no la seguimos precisamente.

- Pero...

- No hay peros que valgan. Tendré que visitarle mañana para explicarle lo sucedido. En fin, dejadlo hervir cinco minutos más de la cuenta, y después coladlo por un chino. Es lo más que se puede hacer para mejorar esto. Y después, creo que vosotras dos os podéis ir a dormir.

Sara y Katalintxe hicieron como les había dicho Amparo, y cuando terminaron se quitaron guantes y delantales y se marcharon de allí. Una vez en el exterior, Sara contempló el cielo. El cuarto creciente se reflejaba en la acequia cercana, dejando destellos de plata y se oía el croar de alguna rana..Sara respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y escuchó los sonidos. La albufera de Valencia nunca dormía y siempre estaba llena de vida. Miró en dirección al mar, aunque no lo veía. A veces, entre las montañas de su abuela, echaba de menos el mar. Suspiró.

- No le des más vueltas. Mejor haríamos durmiendo.- dijo Katalintxe, que solía ser bastante pragmática.

Sara suspiró. Asintió con la cabeza y, simultáneamente, ambas se desaparecieron.

-¡Riiiiiing!... ¡riiiiiiing!

Sara ni se acordaba de haberse puesto el camisón y haberse metido en la cama, de lo cansada que había llegado al caserío. Al principio, le vino a la cabeza que estaba soñando con un timbre.

- ¡Riiiiiiing! ¡Riiiiiing!

¡Qué sueño más molesto! A este paso, iba a acabar por despertarse...

- ¡Riiiiing! ¡Riiiiiing!

¡Un momento! ¡No era un sueño! Un idiota en una bicicleta se aproximaba por el camino haciendo sonar el timbre a todo trapo, sin la menor consideración por los habitantes del caserío. Aunque, claro, ¡qué iba a saber de las actividades nocturnas de algunos!

- ¡Ramontxu de Urroz! ¡Te traje al mundo, a ti y a tus cuatro hermanos!.- bramó Graciana desde el piso de abajo. Acto seguido, Sara enganchó su almohada y se la echó por encima de la cabeza.

- ¡Buenos días, señora Graciana!.- contestó el cartero a grito pelado. Sara empezaba a enfadarse.

- ¡Correo! ¡Traigo el correo!

Sara sintió deseos de enganchar su varita y convertirlo en rana. Ramontxu le caía bien. Era un tipo grande y simpaticote, y buenazo como un trozo de pan. Pero todo eso se podía dejar a un lado cuando una se ha acostado a las cinco de la mañana. Sara sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y miró el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla. Las ocho y media. ¡Qué horror! ¡Había dormido poquísimo!

- ¡Pasa y desayuna!.- la voz de Graciana volvió a oirse. Y Sara también la maldijo para sus adentros. Desesperada, se levantó, se puso una bata y salió de su cuarto camino del baño. En el pasillo, se encontró a una Katalintxe, ataviada igualmente con un camisón, el pelo despeinado y expresión somnolienta.

- ¿Por qué chillan tanto?.- preguntó bostezando

- Probablemente porque Ramontxu no sube mucho por aquí.

- Es para la señorita Sara...- se oía decir a Ramontxu. Katalintxe le dirigió una risita.

- ¡Huy! ¿Desde cuando te trata con tanta cortesía? ¿No me has contado algo?

- Pues ahora debe andar muy ocupada. Yo se la daré. Se oyó a Graciana contestar.

- Debe estar poniendo cara de desilusión.- murmuró Katalintxe y le largó un codazo..

- Y la señorita Katalintxe? ¿no está? Me gustaría mucho saludarla. Hace mucho que no baja al pueblo. Esperaba verla en la verbena el sábado pasado...¿se encuentra bien?

Ahora, el codazo fue para su amiga.- ¿No serás tu quien no me ha contado algo?.- A Sara empezaba a entrarle una risa floja. Sabía de sobra que Ramontxu no era el tipo de su amiga.

- Bueno, y este tío ¿de qué cree que va?

- No te pongas así. Está intentando sacar partido a la más mínima oportunidad. De todas formas, si quieres espantarle del todo, plántate un sombrero de bruja sobre esos pelos, hazte crecer una verruga mientras bajas por la escalera y salúdale efusivamente. Cuando salga corriendo puedes seguirle unos metros en tu escoba diciendo ¡huuuuu!

- ¿Sabes que te digo?.- dijo Katalintxe.- Que me tengo que ir al baño.- Se dio media vuelta y se largó.

Sara se rió y volvió a su habitación. ¡A ver si podía dormirse otra vez!


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**Inglaterra. Mediados de septiembre de 1944**

Kate le tendió un sobre _muggle_. Cassiopeia lo miró con aprensión.

- Te puedo garantizar que no muerde.- dijo Kate.

- Ya me figuro que no tiene colmillos.- murmuró Cassiopeia.- pero es que se me hace raro que conteste así...

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No sería lo más lógico que usara una lechuza?

- Tal vez haya pensado que has usado el correo _muggle_ por alguna razón importante, y que debía hacer lo mismo.

- Tal vez...- Cassiopeia rasgó el sobre y se encontró con una carta manuscrita, muy pulcra. Alzó los ojos sorprendida.

"_Estimada señorita Rosier_".- comenzaba.- _"No creo que me recuerde. Solo nos hemos visto en una ocasión, y brevemente. En realidad, casi ni tuvimos tiempo de ser presentadas debidamente. Sin embargo, enseguida me percaté de su interés por el folclore popular de nuestras tierras. He sabido que estaría interesada en conocer más de nuestras tradiciones en una próxima visita a mi país. De antemano le pido que me perdone por mi atrevimiento, pero no he podido resistirme a informarle de que a finales de este mes se inaugura una interesante muestra de grabados de Goya en la Biblioteca Nacional de Madrid. Tal vez le sea posible desplazarse hasta allí. Adjunto le remito el folleto informativo.._

_Atentamente._

_Catalina Muruzábal"_

Con los ojos tan abiertos que se le salían de las órbitas, contempló anonadada un folleto sepia con un grabado bastante horrible de una bruja espantosa con un capazo lleno de bebés y un globo de tinta destacando la fecha de inauguración.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

- Déjame ver...- Kate extendió la mano. Cassiopeia le tendió el sobre, la carta y el folleto.

- No se quien es esta bruja. En realidad, no se ni siquiera si es una bruja...- dijo desolada.

- Claro que es una bruja.- contestó Kate con aplomo.- ¿Qué crees que quiere decir con _folclore_? ¿Un tablao flamenco?

- Supongo que no...

- Y además esta exposición de grabados de Goya...

- ¿Quién es Goya?

- Un pintor _muggle _del siglo XVIII. La sordera le llevó a plasmar mundos fantásticos.

- Esto puede ser una trampa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es una redacción muy culta.

- Tu escribiste una carta en términos parecidos ¿no?

- Si, pero esta gente son montañeses, gente de campo. No creo que sean tan leídos...

- Tal vez los estás subestimando. Puede que te hayas dejado llevar por las apariencias.

- Oh, bien. Tu eres la experta en mensajes ocultos.

- Pues hazme caso. Esto es una cita en la Biblioteca Nacional de Madrid, el día que se inaugura esa exposición.

Cassiopeia negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo tomar una decisión por ti.- dijo Kate-. Pero si yo fuera una bruja y me encontrara en tu situación, creo que me alegraría de que se me abriera esta puerta.

- ¡¿Tu también apoyando esta locura?!

- Corren tiempos difíciles para todos. Y el riesgo es a priori mucho menor que la otra vez.

- Tu lo has dicho, _a priori_...

**España. Finales de septiembre de 1944**

Cassiopeia Black miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una calle populosa de Madrid, junto a una boca de metro inaugurada hacía tan solo unos meses. Frente a ella había una gran plaza, y a la derecha un edificio grande y sobrio que, según constaba en su guía, era la Biblioteca Nacional. Miró a Malcolm.

- ¿Crees que esto es sensato? – le preguntó por enésima vez.

El se encogió de hombros.

- Es que no teníamos otra alternativa.

- Teníamos la alternativa de habernos quedado en casa...

- Ya, bueno, pero en ese caso te podías ir despidiendo de la Sala del Universo.

- ¿No será una trampa?

- ¿Trampa? ¿Por qué una trampa? ¿Quién iba a querer ponerte una trampa?

- Cualquiera. Magos tenebrosos de Grindelwald, el Ministerio de Magia de España, hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore...yo qué sé....

- ¿Dumbledore? ¡No seas paranoica! Si hubieran querido tenderte una trampa no te habrían escrito como auténticos _muggles_. Ni habrían firmado ... ¿cómo era?

-. Catalina. Catalina Muruzábal. A saber quién es realmente...

- Pues eso. Habría firmado Sara, habrías recibido la carta por lechuza y no te habrían citado en un sitio tan _muggle_.- Un par de señoras vestidas con abrigos de buen paño y cubiertas con sombrero les miraron con descaro. Malcolm les sonrió y se dieron la vuelta escandalizadas.

- En fin. En cualquier caso, pienso tener mi vara bien aferrada.- dijo Cassiopeia metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su capa.- Y tu harías bien imitándome.

Malcolm rió.

- Creo que deberías adoptar la apariencia de Eleanor Rosier. Porque si te presentas con tu verdadera imagen vamos a tener que explicar de entrada muchas más cosas.

- ¡Oh! Seguramente tienes razón, pero se te podía haber ocurrido antes de salir del hotel. ¡No voy a metamorfosearme en plena calle _muggle_!

- No. Tienes razón-. La cogió del brazo y la metió en la estación del metro de Colón. Afortunadamente, había un largo pasillo desierto donde, nerviosa, puso en práctica su metamorfomagia. Poco después, entraban en la Biblioteca Nacional.

En el vestíbulo había bastante gente, la mayoría en corrillos que charlaban animadamente. Cassiopeia miró alrededor y vio a una chica joven con aspecto de estudiante universitaria que esperaba de pie mirando a un lado y a otro. Cassiopeia apretó el brazo de Malcolm. El rostro de la chica se iluminó cuando los vio avanzar, pero no se movió. En la mano, a la vista, llevaba un ejemplar del folleto, con una misma marca de tinta alrededor de la fecha de inauguración.

- ¡Has venido!.- fue lo primero que dijo cuando Cassiopeia estaba a su altura. - ¿Y...?.- dijo mirando a Malcolm.

- Mi novio. Malcolm McGonegall.

Malcolm le tendió la mano.

- Y tu eres...

- Katalintxe. Nos vimos brevemente, en Zugarramurdi.

- Si. Tengo una deuda con vosotros. Me salvasteis la vida y me dejasteis camino de mi casa.

La chica la miró fijamente y sonrió débilmente. Cassiopeia pensó que nunca había visto unos ojos grises tan expresivos.

- Vamos al interior. Pasaremos más desapercibidos si hacemos como que miramos los grabados..

Malcolm y Cassiopeia la siguieron.

- No puedo decirte por qué, pero hay que recuperar ese objeto. Sueño con él, y eso que no lo he visto nunca. Es como...como si encerrara algo...- dijo Katalintxe.

- ¿Y tu amiga?

- En términos estrictos, es una prima, un poco lejana, pero una prima. A efectos prácticos, es como mi hermana. Hemos crecido juntas. Recibió tu carta un día que solamente había dormido tres horas. Pensó que era una propaganda _muggle _y la dejó por ahí, tirada, a la vista de cualquiera...

- Ya, y el cualquiera fuiste tú.

- Bueno, se que Sara se enfadará... Pero es culpa suya. En realidad suele ser una maniática del orden...pero estaba muy cansada. Escúchame, -dijo la bruja, - desde que ese tal Dumbledore estuvo por aquí, casi todas las noches he soñado con el brazalete. Y no eran precisamente sueños agradables. Estoy segura de que todavía hay algo...

- Eso ya me lo has dicho.

- Estoy segura de que es lo que os ha traído hasta aquí. Tiene que ver con el brazalete ¿verdad?

- Si.- reconoció Cassiopeia.-El caso es que no lo tenemos. Se ha perdido.

- ¿Perdido? ¿Seguro?

- Si. En realidad, Cassiopeia no llegó a sacarlo del país.- intervino Malcolm

- Eso empieza a tener sentido.

- ¿Sentido?.- preguntó Cassiopeia.- Yo no le veo ningún sentido

- Explica las profecías de la adivina. Es terrorífica, pero todo el mundo coincide en que no es un fraude. Y explica algunas noticias que leímos en la prensa en julio. La verdad es que habíamos deducido que no lo teníais, pero ya se nos había olvidado...

- ¿Adivina? ¿Qué adivina?.- preguntó Malcolm

- Gotzone, la bruja de Asteasu. Le hechó las tabas a Dumbledore.

- ¿Tabas?

- Si vas a repetir todo lo que dice tardaremos el doble en enterarnos.- terció Cassiopeia.

- Ella dijo que había que liberar el artefacto, y que el mago inglés no podía hacerlo solo, que tenía que contar con quienes le habían ayudado hasta ahora...Y dijo que necesitaría a la bruja que lo robó, a la que le ayudó a huir y a mi...

- ¿Estás segura de que quiso decir eso? La adivinación es una magia muy inexacta...- insistió Cassiopeia.

- No fue un acertijo, ni una profecía. Fueron sus palabras exactas.- negó Katalintxe.

- Entonces estamos otra vez metidas hasta las orejas en un buen embrollo. Y la culpa es de Dumbledore.

- No se de quién es la culpa. Pero tengo muy claro que hay que hacer algo.

- ¿Se te ocurre cómo podemos hacer para encontrarlo?- Preguntó Malcolm de pronto.

- No lo se. Tal vez la bruja de Asteasu pudiera usar un péndulo, aunque si no tenéis ni idea de dónde está, a lo mejor no funciona. No se mucho del tema, pero creo que el área de búsqueda debe estar bastante acotada cuando se trata de objetos. Pero bueno, además, ¡cualquiera va a verla! Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a casa. Aisone podrá ayudar, seguro.- Katalintxe comenzó a caminar deprisa hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera!.- dijo Cassiopeia.- Tengo que explicarte antes algunas cosas...

Cuando se desaparecieron Katalintxe aún estaba digiriendo todo lo que Cassiopeia le había contado acerca de su misión, sus poderes de metamofomaga y sus recelos en cuanto a Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

- Mejor que sigas con esa apariencia y que digamos que Malcolm es tu marido. No es que Aisone se fuera a escandalizar, pero ya son muchas cosas juntas y tiene un particular sentido del humor. Sería capaz de mandarle a una habitación en el extremo opuesto...- Iba diciendo Katalintxe mientras abría la puerta del caserío con un toque de varita.

- Por aquí...Seguro que hay alguien… En esta casa siempre hay gente...- dijo mientras los guiaba por un estrecho pasillo hasta una habitación grande con una chimenea al fondo. Era el salón principal.

Efectivamente, estaba muy, pero que muy concurrido: Aisone, imponente como siempre, con su mirada azul desvaída fija en ellos tres; Graciana, con los pelos fuera del moño y los brazos en jarras; Estefanía, que parecía la tía abuela de Matusalén; Enedina, tan vieja como Estefanía pero mucho más llamativa por su apariencia excéntrica... y una mujer de mediana edad que no había visto antes pero que por alguna razón le resultó vagamente familiar. Se trataba de una bruja baja y delgada, de cabello moreno y abundante y unos ojos grandes y pardos en un rostro todavía muy hermoso.

Katalintxe no supo qué decir ante tanta concurrencia. Parecía que los estaban aguardando.

- Buenos días...- Malcolm fue el primero capaz de decir algo.

- No te esperábamos tan pronto.- dijo Aisone tranquilamente dirigiéndose a Cassiopeia mientras les hacía señas para que se sentaran. Era la primera vez que la oía hablar en un idioma que pudiera entender.

- ¿Cómo...? .- Se aventuró a preguntar.

- Sara se dejó la carta a la vista de cualquiera. Era facilísimo deducir que intentabas contactar.- dijo Aisone mirándola fijamente.- Lo que no sabíamos es que tú ya habías actuado...- añadió dirigiéndose a Katalintxe, que procedió a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero lo debió pensar mejor porque la cerró como un pez.

- Bueno. Ahora está claro que ya no tiene sentido seguir con la discusión.- intervino Enedina. – Katalintxe, deberías presentarnos. Este chico no tiene ni idea de quienes somos.

- Er, bien. Malcolm McGonegall, el novio de ...- Se maldijo mentalmente, le había dicho a Cassiopeia que no debía presentarse así...

- Cassiopeia, Cassiopeia Black.

- ¡Ajá! ¿Qué os dije? ¡Estaba segura de que Eleanor no era su verdadero nombre!- aulló Graciana.- ¡Vaya! ¡Si que es un nombre...!.

- ¡Clásico!.- Enedina no la dejó terminar la frase.- Enedina Peláez, de la Tradición del Norte. Ella es Graciana, bruja partera y herbolera; Aisone Urroz, la ama de la casa, ambas de la Tradición Vascona. Y ésta es Amparo Moltó, natural de Valencia y perteneciente a varias...dijo sonriente.

Ante las caras de asombro de Cassiopeia y Malcolm, la bruja habló con voz calmada.

- Soy la madre de Sara.

- ¿Qué estabais discutiendo? - preguntó Katalintxe inquieta.

- Qué hacer sobre esto.- dijo Estefanía mostrando la carta de Cassiopeia.- Pero, obviamente, ya no procede. Creo que, ya que estás aquí, es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para mostrarnos tu verdadera apariencia, si te parece bien.- añadió dirigiéndose a Cassiopeia.

- ¿Cómo sabe que...?.- Malcolm intervino.

- ¡Huy, hijo! ¡Con la de años que tengo! He visto mucha magia, mucha. He aprendido a reconocer la metamorfomagia cuando la veo.

- ¡Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así! ¡Espero que sea única! - soltó Cassiopeia un poco alarmada. No era tranquilizador en absoluto que hubiera algún medio de detectar que uno se hallaba ante un metamorfomago transformado.

Estefanía sonrió.

- Si. No es una habilidad común, para tu tranquilidad.

Cassiopeia se concentró. Cerró los ojos, y se convirtió en la bruja que realmente era. Un poco más baja que Eleanor y mucho más estilizada, con el cabello muy negro y muy largo y grandes ojos oscuros, la nariz recta y un perfil casi griego. Graciana y Katalintxe abrieron mucho los ojos. Las demás permanecieron impasibles. Malcolm sonrió complacido.

- Hemos discutido bastante sobre esta cuestión desde que Albus Dumbledore estuvo aquí.- dijo Estefanía.- Y parece evidente que es imprescindible que él disponga de ese brazalete.

- ¿Habéis estado hablando del brazalete y no nos habéis dicho nada? - preguntó sorprendida Katalintxe.

- Por vuestra propia seguridad. No es sensato implicaros otra vez.- contestó Amparo.- Esto es para gente con más experiencia...

- Por eso Sara no está aquí ¿no? Porque nos habéis excluido deliberadamente. ¡Pero la profecía...!

- Si yo hubiera estado presente cuando sucedió el incidente, me habría opuesto rotundamente a mandar a Sara.- Amparo la interrumpió sin levantar la voz pero con autoridad.- O a mandarte a ti, si hubiera sido el caso. Se trata de un asunto grave. En cuanto a las profecías, ya sabes que no son cosa cerrada.

Katalintxe no dijo nada. Era como si las hubiera pillado in fraganti, tramando algo sobre un tema que, desgraciadamente, las envolvía de lleno. Amparo, con todos sus conocimientos mágicos, en contadísimas ocasiones se había mostrado en un aquelarre, y a ella no le constaba que conociera a la adivina, la bruja de Urnieta. ¿Qué sabía ella de lo que realmente implicaba aquel brazalete?

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿no debería estar presente? - Se atrevió a preguntar mirando directamente a Aisone. Al fin y al cabo, estaban bajo su techo, y eso, como bien sabía Amparo, contaba en su Tradición. Y aunque no hubiera contado, era su nuera. Era poco probable que la contradijera. Hubiera sido sumamente descortés. Pero Aisone no se puso de su parte.

- Su madre tiene la última palabra.- dijo tranquilamente. Katalintxe se sintió defraudada y se volvió hacia Amparo, que negó con la cabeza.

Cassiopeia tuvo entonces la impresión de que aquella mujer ejercía una voluntad férrea sobre su hija, una bruja que, aunque joven, ya era adulta. _¿Qué años tendrían Sara y Katalintxe?_ Se preguntó de pronto. _¿Diecisiete? ¿Dieciocho? Desde luego, no más de veinte_. Y ella, que tenía veintinueve, sintió de pronto una sensación familiar que muchas veces experimentaba con sus hermanos menores, Marius y Dorea. Era esa necesidad de irradiar seguridad que a veces los hermanos mayores sienten, aunque realmente se sepan tan inseguros y vacilantes como los pequeños. Dirigió a Katalintxe una mirada que pretendía ser tranquilizadora. Sus ojos grises le devolvieron una mirada llena de interrogaciones.

- El asunto que nos trae hasta aquí es que perdí el brazalete antes de salir de España.- dijo Cassiopeia tranquilamente.

- Pero...¡Cómo es posible! - soltó Graciana.

- En realidad, era una tapadera. El objeto que verdaderamente importaba era un código de claves para descifrar los mensajes cifrados de los secuaces de Grindelwald, y ese llegó a su destino. La importancia del brazalete me era entonces completamente ajena.

- ¡Sabía que nos habías ocultado la verdad! - Graciana volvió a intervenir.

- No hubiera sido muy correcto desvelaros toda la operación. Os habría hecho correr unos riesgos innecesarios.- contestó ella con aplomo.

- En eso difiero.- intervino Amparo.- Los riesgos, con o sin brazalete, han sido _y son_, muy elevados.

- Comprendo su preocupación. Su hija estuvo implicada. Pero, entiéndame, yo no la metí en esto...

- No, eso está claro...- dijo Amparo en voz baja y sin dirigir la mirada a nadie en particular. Katalintxe se dio cuenta de que reprobaba en silencio la decisión de Aisone, que fue la que mandó a Sara a rescatar a Cassiopeia, perdida en un bosque desconocido y con un objeto que le impedía hacer magia con varita sin ser detectada por sus tenebrosos perseguidores.

- ¿Dónde se perdió el brazalete? – Enedina consiguió aliviar la tensión del momento.

- Un _muggle_ me lo robó antes de embarcar.

- ¿Un _"máguel_"? – Graciana alzó las cejas.

- ¡Un _ingenuo_! – contestaron las demás a coro.

Graciana alzó las cejas. - ¡Un _ingenuo_! ¿Y cómo pudo un _ingenuo _hacerse con un brazalete encantado, ni mas ni menos que por una poderosa y antigua magia oscura?

Cassiopeia se encogió de hombros.

- La cuestión ahora es que lo único que sabemos es que no ha salido del país. Pero por lo demás, ignoramos totalmente dónde está.

- Entonces, lo primero es localizarlo.- dijo Enedina.

- ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! – soltó Graciana.

- Bueno… tal vez haya algún método… - Enedina se quedó pensativa.

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me va a parecer bien? – intervino de pronto Amparo.

- Porque no te va a parecer bien, querida.- Concluyó Enedina. Los demás las miraban en silencio.

- ¿Qué forma poco ortodoxa de magia se te ha ocurrido? – dijo Amparo suspirando.

- En efecto, es poco ortodoxa, pero si se te ocurre algo mejor…

- Suéltalo de una vez.- Intervino Graciana.

- Estaba pensando en Rosalía D'Acuña…

- ¡Rosalía! – exclamó Amparo.- Vaya por delante que nunca he aprobado sus métodos…

- Ya lo sabemos, hija.- dijo Aisone suavemente.- Rosalía es versada en su Tradición. En la nuestra no hay ningún método mágico capaz. ¿Se te ocurre algo a ti?

Amparo calló.

- Entonces, tal vez deberíamos consultar…

- Sea, entonces.- dijo Enedina. Le mandaré una lechuza. Y se levantó resueltamente seguida de Graciana.

- Creo que ya es hora de mostrar hospitalidad con nuestros visitantes.- Aisone se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentada. Cassiopeia tuvo la vaga sensación de que, aunque no había intervenido mucho, era como si hubiera ocupado la presidencia de la discusión.

- Os alojaremos aquí. Acompañadme.

Malcolm y Cassiopeia dieron las gracias y la siguieron escaleras arriba. Estefanía, Katalintxe y Amparo se quedaron solas en el salón.

- Supongo que deberías llamar a tu hija.- dijo Estefanía.

Amparo estaba seria.

- Sinceramente, Estefanía, creo que podemos eximirla del espectáculo.

- Tu verás, eres su madre…

- Precisamente por eso. Ya es bastante malo que esté aquí Katalintxe, que lógicamente correrá a contarle todo.- dirigió una mirada reprobadora a la joven bruja, que alzó las cejas con expresión afectada.

Pero Amparo no había previsto que Sara podía aparecer a la hora de comer, más o menos a la vez que su abuelo Zacarías, un sanador gigantesco y Martín, su padre, un hombre que a pesar de ser más bajo, se alzaba un metro noventa largo.

- Este tipo me suena.- Malcolm comentó al oído de Cassiopeia.

Padre e hija se parecían mucho. Tenían el mismo pelo, la misma nariz, las mismas cejas finas, hacían los mismos gestos …La comida fue muy animada, porque los dos magos eran simpáticos y habladores. No pareció sorprenderles que hubiera extraños a la mesa.

Hasta que los brujos no se despidieron, tras los postres, no explicaron a Sara quienes eran realmente los visitantes y qué se traían entre manos. Durante un rato, Cassiopeia notó que no era capaz de despegar sus ojos de los suyos, como si silenciosamente le reprochara que la había engañado _"¿tan difícil era haberme ahorrado tener que proporcionarte la poción multijugos?"_ Parecían decir.

- ¿Quién es esa Rosalía D'Acuña? – preguntó de pronto.

- Es una compañera de mis tiempos de aprendiz de sanadora.- dijo Amparo.- Una bruja con métodos poco habituales.

- ¿Va a venir?

- Seguramente.- Amparo suspiró.

- Tengo un trabajo para vosotras dos.- dijo dirigiéndose a Katalintxe y a su hija.- Las lechuzas que envío al cliente al que le fastidiasteis la poción regresan sin entregar sus mensajes.

- ¡No le fastidiamos la poción! ¡El nos proporcionó una materia prima defectuosa! – soltó Sara un poco enfadada.

- Le fastidiasteis la poción. – Amparo insistió sin levantar la voz.- Quiero que vayáis esta tarde a su casa, para hablar con él. La empresa le debe una disculpa. Depositó una confianza en nosotros.

- ¡Pero…!

- Hay que solventar este asunto y hay que hacerlo ya.

Cassiopeia tuvo la impresión de que Sara, que sacaba un buen trecho a su madre, se encogía en su presencia. Se sorprendió bastante, porque no era la imagen que se había formado de ella la primavera anterior, cuando la sacó de España con ingenio, resolución y la ayuda del joven brujo que había creado aquel prodigio de hechizo para reducir cuerpos conservando sus propiedades mágicas a escala.

Sara estaba dolida, mientras que Katalintxe estaba absolutamente convencida de que en realidad era una estratagema para quitarlas de en medio ante la visita inminente de la tal Rosalía. Pero ninguna de las dos osó protestar, y se marcharon sin rechistar.

- ¡Quién iba a decirlo! Una metamorfomaga. Supongo que es un plus si una se dedica al espionaje... Así que ha perdido el brazalete y ha vuelto para recuperarlo. ¿Por qué nos ha vuelto a meter en esto?

- Lo siento.- dijo Katalintxe de pronto.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- Contesté a su carta por ti.

- No entiendo nada.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la carta que trajo Ramontxu?

- Era una tontería sobre plantas y flores que...

- Que, evidentemente, no leíste con la debida atención, y además dejaste tirada por ahí. La ha leído media Tradición, y todos han pensado lo mismo.

- ¡NO!

- Lo siento...

- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué puñetas contestaste? ¡Ahora estamos en un embrollo!

- Ya estábamos en un embrollo. Estamos metidas en esto hasta las cejas desde que ella apareció con el brazalete. Y lo peor es que han estado discutiendo del tema sin contar con nosotras.

- ¡Venga ya!

- ¡Te digo que el brazalete nos ha elegido!

- Eso son bobadas. No hay objetos mágicos con voluntad de elegir.

- Es una forma de hablar. Si que los hay que vinculan mágicamente. Como un contrato. Y ya sabes que no importa que no sea precisamente lo que uno quiera. Y además han estado discutiendo el tema sin contar con nosotras. Especialmente sin contar contigo, ¡que al fin y al cabo te fuiste de excursión hasta Galicia con la pulserita esa!

Sara palideció.

- Bueno. Pues ¿sabes qué te digo?, que por una vez en los últimos tiempos estoy de acuerdo con mi señora madre. Es mejor quedarse fuera, te lo digo yo, que, como bien me has recordado, me tragué toda la "operación fuga".

Mientras discutían llegaron hasta la casa del brujo. Llamaron varias veces al timbre de la verja que rodeaba la casa del mago, pero nadie respondió. Entre los barrotes, se observaba un jardín bastante descuidado, en el que la maleza iba tomando posiciones para que en breve no quedara ni rastro de los parterres ordenados y las rocallas. Y en la casa, aunque las persianas no estaban echadas, las espesas y un tanto polvorientas cortinas no dejaban ver nada.

- Vámonos. Aquí no hay nadie.- dijo Sara.

- No, no hay nadie. – Katalintxe miró su reloj.- Todavía se puede llegar a tiempo a la conferencia sobre usos alternativos del cornezuelo de centeno en la Sociedad de Fabricantes de Pociones. ¿Te vienes?

- No. Creo que no estoy de humor.

- Nos vemos luego, entonces.

- Hasta luego.

Mientras, en el caserío, Amparo Moltó no perdía detalle de lo que hacía y decía Rosalía D'Acuña. Ambas no se apreciaban. Cassiopeia pensó que, en cierto modo, eran parecidas. Las dos eran de la misma estatura, tirando a baja, y debían tener más o menos la misma edad. Rosalía tenía el pelo rojo oscuro, largo y con muchos rizos. Lo llevaba suelto, apenas prendido a los lados con un par de horquillas, como una melena salvaje. Sus ojos, de un marrón muy oscuro, eran pequeños, pero parecían chispeantes. Iba vestida bastante estrafalaria, pero eso ya no le llamó particularmente la atención. Se la llevó aparte y habló con ella.

- Te llevaré ante unas brujas de la Tradición Celta. Ellas sabrán cómo ayudarte a encontrar el objeto.- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Cassiopeia se imaginó el brazalete, brillante, delante de sus narices.

- ¿Qué es eso de la Tradición Celta? Aquí todo el mundo habla de Tradiciones.

- Son las distintas escuelas de magia. Hay un sustrato común, igual que el tuyo, y además, usos locales. La gente los aprende en función de dónde vive, de sus ascendientes o por mero gusto.

- ¿No hay un colegio de magia para todos? – preguntó sorprendida. La imagen impresionante del castillo de Hogwarts vino a su mente muy nítida, como si se tratara de un brillante día de primavera en Escocia.

- ¡Oh! Te refieres a centros de estudio. Hay varios, todos pequeños. Se aprende desde los siete años. El Ministerio hace exámenes de reválida…

- Los siete años es una edad muy temprana. ¿Cómo se controla así el cumplimiento del Estatuto del Secreto con los más jóvenes?

- Los niños disponen de varitas poco poderosas. Es muy difícil que hagan magia relevante con ellas. Por otra parte, canalizar la magia desde una edad temprana reduce considerablemente el riesgo de magia accidental. Los niños siguen asistiendo a colegios normales, y se procura fomentar en ellos el uso responsable de sus habilidades.

- ¿De veras? ¿Hasta los de familias tradicionales de magos? Creo que es más sencillo como lo hacemos nosotros.

Rosalía se encogió de hombros y consultó su reloj.

- Se hace tarde. Tenemos que marcharnos. ¿Va a acompañarnos? – preguntó mirando a Malcolm.

- Si no hay inconveniente...

- Tengo que advertirte.- dijo Rosalía bajando la voz.

- ¿De la magia que vamos a presenciar?

- De la magia que tú vas a realizar. Te harán salirte de ti misma. Te parecerá que abandonas tu cuerpo. Entonces has de mostrar voluntad de querer encontrar el brazalete. Tu voluntad te llevará hasta él, y una vez que lo encuentres, también te traerá de regreso. No sientas pánico, porque entonces fracasarás.

- Bien.- Cassiopeia intentó no ponerse nerviosa. Al fin y al cabo, esa era la primera instrucción, controlar el pánico.

- ¿Es tu marido? – dijo Rosalía mirando a Malcolm

- Mi novio.

- A efectos prácticos, tu marido.- aclaró mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Bien. A efectos prácticos mi marido. ¿Por qué?

- El lugar donde vamos tiene propiedades afrodisíacas.

- ¡Ah! – Cassiopeia sonrió divertida.- Si es eso, bienvenido sea.

- Cuando regreses, tal vez sientas deseos de seducirle.- dijo Rosalía mirando hacia Malcolm.

- Ya te he dicho que, si se trata de eso, entonces estupendo...

- Pero además, esa fuente potencia la fertilidad.

Cassiopeia se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- Soy estéril.- dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Si?

- Si. Tengo las trompas obturadas. No me es posible concebir.

Aunque externamente se lo tomaba bien, en su fuero interno era la poderosa causa por la que por algún extraño razonamiento en el fondo carente de lógica se negaba en redondo, una y otra vez, a casarse con Malcolm, aunque el pretexto oficial era el alboroto que la tía Melania le organizaría a Cygnus Black, su padre, si emparentara con alguien de una familia tan poco recomendable como los McGonegall. Cassiopeia la veía completamente capaz de borrar su nombre del árbol de familia de la casa de Grimmauld Place.

- Bueno. Yo te he advertido...

Y sin mas explicaciones la tomó del brazo, le hizo una seña a Malcolm y los condujo al exterior. Se desaparecieron juntos para aparecerse en el interior de una gruta.

Cassiopeia pensó que la comunidad mágica de la península ibérica gustaba de las cuevas. Meses atrás la habían ocultado, curado y alimentado en una cercana a la frontera con Francia. Miró a su alrededor y matizó su primera conclusión. _A las brujas ibéricas_ les gustaban las cuevas, porque allí solo había mujeres, ni rastro de un solo espécimen masculino. Recordó a Aisone, la imponente abuela de Sara que se dirigió a ella en vascuence cuando huía de los secuaces de Grindelwald. Le pareció una señora dulce y cariñosa, en comparación con la panda de viejas que la rodeaban y la tocaban con sus manos huesudas y sus uñas largas, ennegrecidas y medio rotas. No le quedó más remedio que hacer de tripas corazón y dejarse hacer.

La desnudaron, la embadurnaron de una crema que desprendía un olorcillo dulzón que atontaba, le pusieron una túnica blanca y quemaron hierbas e inciensos a su alrededor. Luego trazaron un círculo en torno a ella y entonaron un cántico que sonaba a ultratumba, en una lengua que supuso era gallego, y ellas, tan viejas y encorvadas, comenzaron a danzar con una agilidad sorprendente. Los ungüentos, los aromas, los coros y danzas todos juntos, la hicieron entrar en un estado de sopor, y le pareció que las brujas estaban cada vez más lejos. Miró a sus pies, y vio como el círculo se hundía lentamente, y ella con él, y se rellenaba de agua, un agua templada y agradable que invitaba a relajarse, a abandonarse…y se dejó ir, con ganas de flotar.

Y flotó, vaya si flotó. Primero por encima del corro de meigas que continuaba incansable con el cántico y el baile. Después, sobre la bahía y los acantilados. Se adentró en el mar como una gaviota, atraída por el norte y su casa, pero pronto recordó su misión y viró en redondo. Sobrepasó aldeas, paisajes verdes ondulados, montañas imponentes y grandes llanuras aparentemente yermas. Vio en la tierra anchos ríos rodeados de álamos y chopos, y también pueblos con aspecto medieval. Alguna extraña fuerza, o una intuición, la hizo dar vueltas, cada vez mas bajas, en torno a una población. _Daimiel_. No tuvo idea de cómo supo el nombre, porque no vio ningún cartel que lo indicara, ni ningún indicio. De hecho, jamás en la vida había oído hablar de semejante lugar.

"_Está en un lugar llamado Daimiel_", pensó.

La visión se hizo brumosa, y sin saber cómo se encontró de nuevo en Galicia. La extrajeron del agua unos brazos más fuertes de lo que nadie podría haber pensado, tratándose de huesudas viejas. Le masajearon el cuerpo con una especie de aceite que olía a almendras y volvieron a vestirla con sus ropas. En un primer momento, cuando había empezado a recuperar la consciencia, se había sentido agotada, pero ahora se encontraba estupendamente. Les dio las gracias y abandonó el lugar sonriente. Se echó en los brazos de Malcolm nada mas verle, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

- Se donde está.- Fue lo único que le dijo. Durante el rato siguiente, ninguno de los dos se acordó del brazalete.

Cerca de la cueva, y no mucho después de que Cassiopeia abandonara el lugar, un chico y una chica, ambos brujos, paseaban por un campo verde y ondulante.

- Es un paisaje precioso.- Sara estaba fascinada. La suave oscilación del terreno, tan verde como su valle pero sin la proximidad de las montañas y el viento procedente del mar le producía un conjunto de sensaciones nuevas. Pronto detectó agua que pasaba por un pequeño salto. Era una cascadita de un metro de alto, más o menos, que se arremansaba en una poza de buen tamaño antes de seguir su curso hacia el Atlántico, y que producía un agradable soniquete que invitaba a la relajación. Arriba debía pasar por entre las rocas, porque el río se estancaba sin desbordarse antes de precipitarse a la poza.

- Es un lugar mágico.- Susurró Santi en su oído.- Voy a echar un vistazo. Espérame aquí.

De pronto, Sara estaba acalorada y tensa, y eso a pesar de que debía hacer unos diez grados. La cascada y la poza de aguas cristalinas parecían llamarla. Se aproximó y metió los dedos. El agua resultaba refrescante y deliciosa. _¿Por qué no?_ No se lo pensó dos veces. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la poza. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor. El agua que caía de lo alto rebotaba en el fondo y ascendía, masajeando su cuerpo y produciéndole un indescriptible bienestar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó flotar. Poco a poco, los músculos de sus piernas, de su espalda y sus hombros se relajaron ...hasta que el sopor la embargó. Estaba en una especie de semi consciencia o duermevela. No le apetecía mover ni un dedo, simplemente deseaba flotar. El ruido de la cascada era cantarín, casi hipnotizante. Se acercaría un poco más para verla y oírla mejor. Sí, exactamente como suponía, el agua se colaba por debajo de las piedras. Entonces, al mirar hacia abajo, se vio flotando en la poza. _¡Qué curioso!_ Era como si una parte de ella se hubiera escapado de su propio cuerpo. Aprovechó para observarse. Al fin y al cabo, así era como la veían los demás. Se vio delgada. Natural, la enfermedad la había dejado en los huesos. Después reparó en sus piernas, y le pareció que eran más largas de lo que siempre había creído. Salvando las distancias, eran del estilo a las de su padre, las debía haber heredado de él. Su pelo castaño, suelto, flotaba en el agua en todas direcciones. El sol le arrancaba reflejos dorados envolviéndola en una especie de aureola. Se fijó entonces en sus senos. Siempre había pensado no eran precisamente su punto fuerte, pero ahora que se veía desde fuera pensó que podían tener su atractivo siempre que…

Fue como si tiraran de ella con fuerza, y de pronto una sensación de opresión. Quiso gritar pero no salió ningún sonido de su garganta. ¡SE AHOGABA!

- ¡Cof!. ¡Cof! ¡cof!.- Sara tosió violentamente. Se incorporó y vomitó agua. Mucha agua. O al menos, eso le pareció. Santi, empapado, la sujetaba con fuerza.

- Que…¿que ha pasado…?- consiguió preguntar a duras penas.- Le dolía el pecho y respiraba con dificultad.

- Te dormiste y te hundías en el agua. Un poco más y te hubieras ahogado. – Santi estaba nervioso.

Sara respiró con fuerza. Como flashes, una secuencia de imágenes pasaron por su mente. Se metía en la poza, se relajaba mucho.... La cascada desde arriba, y ella flotando en el agua. _Santi._..reparó en Santi. Estaba empapado. Su pelo negro y espeso chorreaba agua que le caía sobre los hombros y su camisa y sus pantalones se pegaban a su cuerpo resaltando más su torso y sus extremidades. Una oleada de otra cosa la inundó. _Deseo_, era puro deseo. _¿Y por qué no?_ Nunca había llegado tan lejos, pero esto no era un romance de adolescencia. No se trataba de un príncipe azul de turno, era algo infinitamente más sólido. Además era muy consciente de que, de un tiempo acá, el deseo venia creciendo, poco a poco pero sin pausa. Respiró profundamente una vez, dos veces, acercó su cara a la de él, sus labios a los suyos, y le besó con sensualidad, aproximando su cuerpo al suyo en una maniobra envolvente que de haberla ensayado no le habría salido tan bien. Santi respondió a sus besos, y a su contacto, y Sara se sintió toda ella vibrar. Durante un rato, fue un toma y daca cada vez más apasionado. Estaba totalmente entregada y no quería otra cosa más que llegar hasta el final...

De repente, él se separó bruscamente. Jadeando, cogió su varita e hizo aparecer toallas.

- Sécate y vístete. No vayas a pescar una pulmonía.- dijo en un tono que le sonó cortante y hasta frío. Santi se debió dar cuenta, porque trató de esbozar una sonrisa que tampoco le salió bien. Después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cascada. Trepó con agilidad y se zambulló de cabeza en la parte superior del río.

Ella lo miró con perplejidad. Se sintió mal, muy mal. Físicamente frustrada y moralmente rechazada. Le entraron ganas de llorar, y comenzó a temblar. Tiritando, medio envuelta en una toalla blanca y entre hipidos y lágrimas la encontró Santi poco después, cuando salió de la parte alta del río. El también tiritaba.

- Sara, cielo, por favor, reacciona.- dijo mientras dirigía un chorro de aire caliente que salía de su varita hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado y frotó sus brazos vigorosamente, para hacerla entrar en calor.- Te va a entrar hipotermia. Tienes que secarte y vestirte, - y le tendió su ropa. Sara obedeció y empezó a vestirse. Observó que Santi, discretamente, procuraba desviar la mirada, y la punzada de tristeza la atacó nuevamente. Cuando murmuró que estaba lista Santi, que también se había estado secando, le puso su chaqueta por los hombros. Las ganas de llorar no la habían abandonado. Volvió a hipar.

- Es agua encantada, por eso te encuentras así de mal.- dijo él solícito.

- ¿Qué clase de encantamiento? – preguntó alarmada.

- Las meigas han debido de estar oficiando un viaje astral. El agua de la cascada tenía restos de ese tipo de magia. Por poco te cuesta la vida. Tu no estabas preparada para eso.

- ¿Un viaje astral? ¿Que es eso?

- Bueno, es un procedimiento de proyección de uno hacia otros lugares, creo. Los brujos indianos lo aprendieron de los magos nativos suramericanos. Creo que requiere algún tipo de alucinógeno e inducir un estado de relajación y sugestión...

- Yo no he tomado nada. Y menos ningún alucinógeno.

- No, claro que no, seguramente lo has inhalado sin querer. El agua debía traerlo. ¿No sabías lo de los viajes astrales?

- No, no tenía ni idea. Y ya se que estás pensando que debería.

El sonrió.

- Pues no lo se todo. Añadió enfadada. Tras la última bronca del profesor Melendes, estaba bastante sensible.

- No te enfades.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia la cascada.

- Ahora lo entiendo. Me vi desde arriba....- y se sintió algo mejor. Pero no explicaba lo otro, que debía haber sido cosa suya y solo suya. Entonces recordó que Santi la había rechazado. Debió poner cara de tristeza, porque él continuó hablando.

- Hay algo más. La fuente es en si misma un lugar mágico, donde los ingenuos hacen rituales de fertilidad. Si por casualidad aciertan con la manera correcta, cosa que de vez en cuando ocurre, tiene efecto, vaya si lo tiene. Tú, como eres una bruja, has canalizado la magia de manera natural.

Una débil lucecita brilló en la mente de Sara.

- ¿Quieres decir que…si hubiéramos...que podría haber salido de aquí embarazada?

- Sin cuidado, casi con total seguridad.

- Pues vaya...

Sara se sintió abatida. Santi procuró quitar hierro al asunto y se rió. – Bueno, no es para tanto. Toda Galicia está llena de lugares así. Mientras tu das brincos en medio del fuego en las hogueras de San Juan, decenas de mujeres se bañan en playas gallegas buscando la maternidad.

Pero no era eso lo que hacía que Sara se sintiera fatal.

- Sara…dijo él en un tono más confidencial.- Me ha costado mucho…¡Caramba! ¡Si hasta he tenido que meterme en agua helada!

- Yo..

- Escúchame. No controlabas tu voluntad…Al menos, no al cien por cien. Añadió poniéndose colorado.

- Da igual, yo…yo, bueno...

- No, No da igual. No estoy dispuesto a que algo interfiera.

- ¿Como?

- No lo soportaría... me haría sentir como... si me hubiese aprovechado... ¿Entiendes?

- No, no entiendo nada... yo sí quería...

- Es una magia arcana. Digamos que lo que te ha motivado hace un rato ha sido un encantamiento ancestral. Tampoco creo que a la larga a ti te gustara recordarlo... Cada vez que quieras seducirme – y se puso rojo como un tomate - debe ser porque tu y solo tu lo quieras. Y desde luego no es mi idea para una primera vez que...

- Yo…creo que…

- No le des mas vueltas. Escúchame. Llevo días intentando decirte esto y por unas cosas u otras nunca es el momento oportuno. No quiero tener que estar despidiéndome de ti cada vez que te veo. Quiero tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo. Dormir contigo y despertarme todas las mañanas a tu lado...

- Cualquiera diría que me estás pidiendo en matrimonio.

- Es justamente lo que estoy haciendo. Cásate conmigo. En cuanto quieras. Mañana mismo si quisieras.

Sara sintió un vacío en el estómago, como si perdiera pie.

- Yo…yo te quiero…- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir. Santi la abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo. La parte buena fue que no insistió en que le respondiera sí o no. La parte mala, que se lo tomó como un sí.

- Estabas…estabas…¡uf!. Estabas muy, pero que muy…ya sabes.- le dijo al oído, medio riéndose y sin soltarla. – Ha sido muy duro. Todavía me duele solo de pensar en el agua.

- Igual no soy capaz de repetirlo...- dijo ella en voz baja.

- Oh ¡Ja, ja, ja! Estoy seguro de que eso y mucho más..

Pero ahora, Sara estaba preocupada por algo más serio. Eran palabras mayores. Se sentía al borde de un precipicio. La vida en común, el matrimonio, implicaba infinitamente más que el sexo, y no se veía en absoluto preparada para tanto. En ese preciso instante caía en la cuenta de que, en realidad, durante sus dieciocho años de vida, su papel siempre había sido el de hija de familia de magos bien. Y aquella certeza, que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido para estar muy contenta, caía sobre ella como una losa. Nunca había tenido que sacarse las castañas del fuego por algo que no fuera otra cosa que sacar un examen, ni siquiera ahora que trabajaba. Santiago solo era un par de años mayor, pero tenía muchos hermanos y había tenido que arrimar el hombro desde pequeño, además de un chasco amoroso que se había llevado con su anterior novia. Se le antojó que para él era diferente. Lo peor de todo era que en ese momento tampoco se veía capaz de explicárselo. Al menos, esta vez si fue capaz de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Has visitado al cliente de Daimiel? .- fue lo primero que preguntó Amparo cuando la vio entrar por la puerta. Sara negó con la cabeza. Amparo comenzó una perorata sobre las instrucciones que le había dado de par de mañana, pero Sara no era capaz de escucharla.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? .- dijo de pronto Amparo, en un tono entre nervioso y enfadado.

Sara negó con la cabeza.- No me encuentro bien...

- ¡Hija!

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas y Sara se fue al suelo, sin sentido.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Cassiopeia Black y Malcolm McGonegall regresaron al caserío exultantes de felicidad. Habían dilucidado la localidad en la que tenían que buscar el brazalete, un pueblo llamado Daimiel, y además, gracias a las propiedades mágicas particulares de las aguas en las que las meigas gallegas habían sumergido a la bruja para provocar su visión, el resto de la tarde había resultado muy "fructífera" en un sentido mucho más personal. Sin embargo, en el hogar pirenaico de sus anfitriones se hablaba en susurros y la gente se movía con presteza, como gatos. Cassiopeia se asustó.

- Aquí pasa algo.- dijo inquieta.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Malcolm.

- Porque esta gente no es tan reservada.

- ¿Eleanor? – Cassiopeia se sobresaltó. No esperaba que nadie la volviera a llamar con el nombre falso que utilizó mientras era una espía. De un salto se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con el dueño de la voz.

- ¡Santiago! ¡Me has reconocido!

- Me lo ha dicho Sara, esta tarde. Cassiopeia ¿no?- dijo el chico.

- Si. Palabra que es el de verdad. Este es el ingenioso mago que me proporcionó este colgante.- Cassiopeia se dirigió a Malcolm mientras con dos dedos sacaba de debajo del cuello de la túnica la diminuta escoba mágica que se podía llevar como colgante o aumentarla a tamaño real con todas sus propiedades mágicas.

- Encantado de conocerte. Me llamo Malcolm McGonegall.- Ambos estrecharon manos.

- Nos alegra mucho verte.- Malcolm, muy contento, iba a exponerle los pormenores de aquel otro asunto que también les traía hasta aquel lugar, y que no era otro que la necesidad de que colaborara con Cassiopeia para poder construir la Sala del Universo en el Ministerio de Magia. Pero Cassiopeia le había lanzado una feroz mirada que conocía de sobra desde, más o menos, los doce años, y que venía a decir "haz el favor de callarte inmediatamente o te pego la lengua al paladar con un hechizo". Malcolm captó la indirecta y no continuó hablando.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Cassiopeia.- Notamos el ambiente un poco más reservado que lo que es normal.

- Nada grave. Pero Sara se ha desmayado. A finales de junio ya le pasó. Tardó semanas en recuperarse.

Cassiopeia sintió que su euforia previa se quebraba como un débil cristal. Por alguna razón que se le escapaba necesitaba a Sara para encontrar en Daimiel el brazalete, recuperarlo y llevárselo a Inglaterra. Pero si estaba enferma entonces eso era harina de otro costal.

- Espero que no sea nada grave...- dejó caer.

- No parece. Pero realmente es engorroso. Lo cierto es que no saben a ciencia cierta lo que le pasa, exactamente. Ni Zacarías, que es sanador, ni Amparo, que lo fue aunque hace mucho que no ejerce, tienen idea de qué es.

- Pero ¿simplemente se desmaya?- Preguntó Malcolm.

- No, claro que no. Se desmaya y después le da fiebre y pierde el apetito...

- No ha sido nunca adivina, ni vidente ni nada por el estilo, si es eso lo que estás pensando....-. Oyeron de pronto la voz de Amparo. Y la vieron pasar por delante de la puerta del saloncito en el que se encontraban seguida de Rosalía. Las dos brujas se perdieron escaleras arriba. Santiago alzó las cejas.

- Rosalía es… un poco particular. Le gusta la magia holística, la herbología homeopática…esas cosas… mientras que Amparo es…

- Más ortodoxa. Ya, ya me lo había parecido.- contestó Cassiopeia. "¿Por qué hablaban de adivinación?" Pensó. Pero no dijo nada.

Las dos brujas, discutiendo, habían llegado al primer piso. En ese momento hacían entrada en una sala en la que, sobre un sofá y tapada por una manta estaba Sara. Su abuela, Aisone, tenía la mano puesta en su frente.

- Le está subiendo la fiebre.- dijo la bruja.

- ¿Podría quedarme a solas con ella? – preguntó Rosalía. Aisone no dijo nada. Simplemente, se levantó y se marchó.

- ¿Te preocupa que una colega esté presente? – inquirió Amparo.

- A mí no, aunque sea una colega que no ejerce desde hace ¿cuánto? ¿quince años?

Sara se dio cuenta de que su madre hacía un esfuerzo por contenerse. Logró recomponerse. Siempre admiraría esa capacidad de su madre de mantener el tipo aunque estuviera enfadándose muchísimo. Y lo lamentó por Rosalía, porque en esas condiciones, como muy bien sabía Sara, Amparo tenia una réplica terrible.

- Doce.- dijo con voz clara.- Pero me he mantenido al día.

- No lo dudo. En cualquier caso, ya te he dicho que a mi no me incomoda. Pero ¿qué hay de tu hija? Tal vez a ella sí le moleste.

- Soy su madre ¿Por qué se iba a molestar?. Además, es muy joven todavía.

- Tiene dieciocho años. En nuestra sociedad es mayor de edad.

- Acaba de cumplirlos.

- Pero los tiene.

- ¿Sara? ¿Quieres que me marche?

- Haz lo que quieras, mamá.- contestó ella con voz cansina. Ignoraba lo que había de fondo en la relación de su madre con la bruja gallega, y en esos momentos además tampoco es que le importara mucho. En realidad, la discusión le estaba resultando muy pesada. Rosalía hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

- Muy bien.- dijo. Cogió una silla de una mesa camilla que había en la habitación y se sentó junto al sofá, cerca de la cabeza de Sara.- Esto tenía que haber tenido lugar hace tres o cuatro años…- murmuró entre dientes.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Amparo.

- Nada, nada… Veamos… Tengo entendido que es una recaída. Cuéntame que ocurrió la primera vez.

La miró fijamente, clavándole sus ojos oscuros, y Sara tuvo la sensación de que sus recuerdos salían de aquel cajón de su mente en el que hubieran estado guardados y, muy disciplinaditos ellos, se colocaban en fila ordenadamente mientras procedían a relegar a no sabía dónde cualesquiera otros pensamientos más recientes que tuviera.

- Fue la noche de San Juan. Saltaba en los fuegos, en Valencia, cuando sentí frío y me desmayé. Entonces oí unas voces muy quejumbrosas.

- y ¿hoy?

- Fui a Daimiel, a visitar a un cliente, pero no estaba. Después estuve un momento en la casa de Madrid, para dejar unas cosas y coger otras y después visité un lugar en Galicia, una fuente. Me adormecí, y me pareció que volaba y…

- ¿Tomaste algo? – interrumpió Amparo.- Rosalía la miró con reprobación.

- Nada. Al menos que yo sepa.

- Sigue.- apremió Rosalía. Sara vio mentalmente la escena que deliberadamente había omitido, esa en la que se quitaba la ropa y se metía en el agua, y por supuesto todo lo que vino después. Por un instante le pareció que Rosalía asentía casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, y continuó con su versión abreviada y reducida.- Santiago me despertó y me calentó, porque había cogido frío.

- ¡Acabáramos! – dijo Amparo.- ¿Cuántos grados hacía?

- Unos diez.

- ¿Te quedaste dormida junto a una fuente a diez grados? – Amparo introducía a marchas forzadas un característico tono de reproche. Sara pensó que la bronca estaba asegurada.

- Abre la boca.- cortó Rosalía.- Si, tienes las anginas inflamadas. – Entonces le tocó la frente.- Ya debes ir por treinta y ocho largos...y subiendo. ¿Quieres mirar? – preguntó a Amparo. Amparo se levantó, hizo a Sara abrir la boca y miró dentro.

- Voy a buscar a Graciana. Me dará un remedio para esas anginas y para la fiebre.- murmuró mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Bien.- dijo Rosalía en cuanto Amparo se perdió por el corredor.- Así que dándote baños al aire libre en pleno invierno…

Sara se puso colorada.

- Tu sabes que no es solo anginas. Tu madre no es partidaria de mis métodos. Siempre dice que soy "poco ortodoxa", pero hasta ahora la magia de sanación "ortodoxa" no te ha curado. Ven a verme mañana, si quieres. Santiago sabe dónde. Veremos qué se puede hacer. – Rosalía se levantó y se marchó hacia la puerta. A medio camino, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

- Estás hecha un lío. Yo que tu, empezaba por ser sincera conmigo misma. Santiago es un chico estupendo. No se merece que jueguen con él.

Sara procuró mantener cara de poker. Evidentemente, Rosalía debía saber Legeremancia o algo parecido. Al menos, había sido discretísima. No quería ni empezar a imaginar qué habría dicho Amparo de enterarse del episodio de la fuente con pelos y señales. Cerró los ojos. Tragar saliva era en esos momentos como si le clavaran un acerico entero en la garganta. ¡Ojalá llegara pronto Graciana!

Desde el descansillo de la escalera, Cassiopeia pegó de nuevo la oreja y las oyó hablar.

- Si yo fuera su madre tendría más conversaciones de adulto con ella.- decía Rosalía.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme cómo tengo que tratar a mi propia hija?!

- No te digo lo que tienes que hacer. Solo te digo lo que yo haría.

- No comparto eso de hacerse amigo de los hijos. Los padres son padres y…

- No me has escuchado. No te he dicho que dejes de hacer de madre. Quiero decir que dejes de hacer de madre de una niña y hagas de madre de una mujer. De una bruja adulta, ¡caramba!

- ¡Oye, Rosalía! ¡No te pases!...

La discusión continuó escaleras abajo. Cassiopeia, que había abandonado el saloncito de la planta inferior con la excusa de subir a su dormitorio a buscar algo decidió regresar con Malcolm y Santiago.

- Hemos localizado el lugar donde está el brazalete. Se trata de un pueblo llamado Daimiel. Ahora queda la segunda parte: encontrarlo y recuperarlo....estaba diciendo Malcolm en ese preciso momento.

- ¡Qué casualidad! Sara y Katalintxe han estado ahí hoy. Es un pueblo en la Mancha, donde hay una comunidad mágica desde hace siglos...Pero disculpadme, he visto pasar a Rosalía y a Amparo. Voy a preguntar...

Santiago los dejó solos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era el novio?-. Preguntó Malcolm.

- ¿El novio de quién?

- De Sara, por supuesto. Y por lo que cuenta deduzco que lo va a ser por poco tiempo... ya me entiendes... .- Juntó los dedos anulares de ambas manos en un gesto característico que venía a significar unión.

Cassiopeia le miró fijamente. Su mente Black procesaba a toda velocidad.

- Nunca me dieron esa información.- replicó en un tono típicamente Black.- ni de manera verbal, ni se me insinuó por ningún tipo de actos… Es posible que se hayan hecho novios después de que me fui-. Concluyó alzando las cejas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué bonito! ¡Surge el amor en medio de la aventura!

- No seas gamberro.- dijo Cassiopeia con media sonrisa. Podía mofarse todo lo que él quisiera, pero lo cierto es que empezó a hacer el tonto delante de ella tras pasar una tarde con Hagrid en el bosque encantado alimentando – supuestamente, porque ninguno de los dos los veía – threstrales, a decir de Hagrid, de bastante mal humor por no recordaba qué cosa.

- Bueno, creo que podemos contar con uno más en el equipo. Porque seguramente este chico la seguirá hasta el infinito. ¡Como yo contigo! ¡Las cosas que se hacen por amor!

- Tu, querido, te tirarías a un volcán en erupción si te dijera que es divertido, caballeroso o heroico. Como buen Gryffindor. Nada que ver con lo que sientas por mí.

Malcolm hizo un gesto.- ¿En tan mal concepto nos tienes a los de la Casa del León?

- Sí.

- ¿A todos?

- Absolutamente todos. Incluido t...- no pudo terminar la frase. En un arranque de temeridad, puesto que estaban en un lugar en el que cualquiera podía verlos, la había tomado por la cintura y la besó en la boca.

Mientras, en el piso superior, Santiago miraba a Sara con expresión devota. O eso le pareció a ella. Y no le gustó demasiado. Intentó taparla más con la manta, pero ella se la quitó de encima. La poción antipirética todavía no había echo efecto y la manta le producía bastante agobio.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó suavemente. Sara negó con la cabeza y se señaló la garganta. Hablar era un esfuerzo casi mitológico. Santiago le acarició la mejilla. Ella hubiera querido zafarse, pero no se atrevió. Simplemente, cerró los ojos.

- Dentro de poco te habrán hecho efecto los brebajes de Graciana y te encontrarás mejor. ¿Quieres que te lea en voz alta?

Sara volvió a negar con la cabeza. Le hizo gestos para que le acercara algo con qué escribir.

"Lo que quiero es irme a la cama" – escribió en un trozo de pergamino.

- Bien. Llamaré a alguien para que nos ayude. Puedo llevarte hasta tu dormitorio, pero a partir de ahí, quedaría un poco mal ¿No?

Sara volvió a negar con la cabeza. Se quitó la manta y se incorporó. Una vez sentada tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque se mareaba. Santiago la cogió por el brazo.

- ¿Lo ves? Es mejor que vaya por alguien. Tu madre, o tu abuela... alguien que te meta en la cama...- añadió sonriendo.

Sara volvió a negar con la cabeza. En un alarde de cabezonería se incorporó y se bamboleó peligrosamente. Finalmente recuperó el equilibrio, en buena medida gracias a que Santiago la agarró, y se dirigió a su habitación en el tercer piso, con Santiago pegado a sus talones, pendiente de sus vacilantes pasos por si tenía que cogerla otra vez. Afortunadamente, encontraron a Aisone arriba.

- Quiere acostarse. La estaba acompañando para que no se tropezara por las escaleras...Santiago sintió que debía dar explicaciones.

Aisone asintió. Agarró a Sara por el otro brazo y la llevó hasta su habitación.

- Os dejo.- dijo Santiago. Y dirigió una dulce sonrisa a Sara antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

- En la vida había visto una Julieta tan arisca.- soltó de pronto Aisone.- Tu Romeo se derrite en tu presencia y a cambio tu le devuelves miradas asesinas. ¿Estás enfadada? – preguntó mientras le tendía un camisón limpio que acababa de sacar de un cajón de la cómoda. Sara negó con la cabeza y empezó a desvestirse. En realidad se encontraba tan cansada que no veía el momento de meterse en la cama.

Aisone recogió la ropa. Colgó en el armario lo que tenía que ser colgado y se quedó con el resto en las manos. Sara sabía que al día siguiente aquellas prendas volverían limpias y recién planchadas, y con algún agradable olor a alguna hierba aromática.

- Sara, quiero que sepas una cosa.- Dijo Aisone mientras la ayudaba a meterse en la cama.- Cuando los magos tenebrosos nos atacaron yo cerré la cueva creyendo que os dejaba dentro y a salvo a Katalintxe y a ti. Con ella lo conseguí. Pero tú, con esos reflejos de jugador de Quidditch que has heredado de tu padre, ya estabas fuera. Después te mandé a buscar a Cassiopeia porque pensé que te alejaba del peligro.

- Ya los sé.- murmuró Sara con un hilo de voz.

- En cuanto fue posible.- Aisone continuó.- Estefanía hizo uso de su animagia y te siguió convertida en halcón. Si remotamente se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza todo lo que eso conllevaría, no lo hubiera hecho. Habría ido yo misma.

- Ya se, abuela, que nunca me pondrías en peligro voluntariamente.- volvió a decir Sara, con otro hilillo de voz.

Aisone sonrió, la arropó bien con el edredón y sacó su varita. Una varita sin tallar, muy parecida a la de su nieta. Apuntó con ella hacia la cama.

- _Termus Status Optima_.- Murmuró mientras hacía una floritura. Era una de sus especialidades que Sara admiraba muchísimo desde niña. Un hechizo térmico que dejaría durante toda la noche la cama y su entorno a una temperatura óptima. Así era imposible pasar frío durante las noches de invierno, aunque afuera arreciara el peor de los tiempos posibles.

Sara sonrió, exactamente igual que lo hacía desde la primera vez que la vio conjurar aquel hechizo cuando era muy pequeña. Aisone le devolvió la sonrisa. Así era su abuela. No le daría un beso de buenas noches, pero la dejaría confortablemente instalada.

- Que descanses. Si dentro de un rato tienes hambre, ya sabes. No tienes más que…- Hizo un gesto con su varita.- Mañana te encontrarás mucho mejor.

- Gracias, abuela.- murmuró Sara. Esta vez fue Aisone la que sonrió. Una sonrisa idéntica a la de su nieta. Se marchó sin hacer ruido, como ella solía hacer, y Sara se quedó pensando si alguna vez dominaría aquel hechizo doméstico tan práctico, que producía una sensación tan confortable y cálida. En seguida volvió a sentir cansancio. Se dio media vuelta, y se quedó dormida.


	11. Chapter 11

**XII**

El día amaneció nublado. Cassiopeia sintió una vaga sensación familiar al contemplar por la ventana los campos de un verde oscuro y brillante. El caserío estaba aislado del núcleo de población, un pueblo que se llamaba Bera, o Vera, que no tenía todavía muy claro cómo se escribía, y no era, para su sorpresa, una edificación muy antigua. Sintió curiosidad. En otras circunstancias, no habría dudado en preguntar a alguna de sus nuevas amigas. Pero otros asuntos eran más perentorios, así que lo aparcó en un remoto rincón de su mente y bajó a desayunar. Y tuvo lugar, a su juicio, un desayuno de lo más particular. En la larga mesa del comedor del caserío, además de los habituales estaba Rosalía D'Acuña, la meiga gallega que chocaba tanto con la madre de Sara. Ella fue la que trajo a colación el tema, lo cual fue de agradecer, porque Cassiopeia no tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo sin parecer descortés.

- Daimiel es el lugar. Es mucho más de lo que inicialmente sabíamos, pero obviamente sigue dejando un amplio margen.- dijo mientras atacaba una rebanada de pan de hogaza con aceite y azúcar. A Cassiopeia, que había hecho grandes progresos con el idioma en los últimos tiempos, no se le escapó el uso de la primera persona del plural.

- ¿Dónde está, exactamente? – preguntó Malcolm.- Me refiero a ese pueblo.

- En La Mancha, en la llanura castellana. Es un municipio de Ciudad Real, cerca de un parque natural. Siempre ha habido familias de magos y brujas en Daimiel.- intervino Aisone entre cucharada y cucharada de un producto blanco parecido a un yogur que les habían explicado que se llamaba cuajada. Cassiopeia recordó haberlo probado en su estancia anterior.

- Como Godric's Hollow en Inglaterra, entonces.- dijo Malcolm.

- Más grande. Daimiel tiene casi veinte mil habitantes.-Aisone continuó. Cassiopeia enarcó las cejas. Evidentemente, aquella bruja rural había oído hablar de la localidad inglesa.

- Es famoso porque en los siglos XVI y XVII algunos de sus naturales fueron juzgados por la Inquisición, acusados de brujos. – intervino Sara. Había recuperado la voz y no tenía fiebre, pero también lucía ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido demasiado.

- ¿La famosa Inquisición Española?- siguió hablando Malcolm.

-La Inquisición no fue solo española. Ni siquiera fue solo católica. Y el registro de condenados a la hoguera por hechicería no es ni mucho menos el más elevado. Poco más de medio centenar de unos ciento veinte mil procedimientos. En realidad, estas no eran tierras de muchos brujos. Incluso hubo quien para meterse con el país vino a decir que ni el diablo se fiaba de los naturales...

- ¿Por qué tiene tan mala prensa?- preguntó Malcolm.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver el diablo?

- No prestabas ninguna atención a las explicaciones de Binns ¿Verdad? – terció Cassiopeia

- Tradicionalmente los muggles han dicho que la brujería era el Ars Magica. Un arte que se obtenía mediante pacto diabólico. Como Fausto ¿Sabes quién es Fausto?- Sara preguntó suavemente.

Malcolm puso cara de extrañeza, pero no contestó. Cassiopeia permaneció inmutable, mirándolos. Ella tampoco tenía idea de quién era el tal Fausto. Sara, por su parte, se encogió de hombros, y por alguna razón decidió cambiar de tema.

- En cuanto a la Inquisición, hubo mucho interés en hacer propaganda negra de Felipe II. Era un monarca poderoso y por tanto tenía muchos enemigos. Cuestión de imagen, que diríamos ahora. En el caso de Daimiel, la culpa de que se destapara la caja de los truenos la tuvo una bruja de verdad, una vieja llamada Juana Ruiz. Se le fue la olla y empezó a hacer tonterías, como pasearse en camisón por el cementerio durante la noche. Obviamente, eso parecía necromancia, sobre todo para los muggles. La población puso el grito en el cielo. Rápidamente tuvieron a los inquisidores encima. Curiosamente.- Sara calló un momento para beber un poco de café -, solo la amonestaron. Es decir, que no fue a la hoguera. El tribunal se dio cuenta de que estaba chiflada.

- Pero…si era una bruja...¿No sacó la varita?-. Dijo Cassiopeia.

- Afortunadamente para ella, no lo hizo. Así que todos se convencieron de que estaba como unas maracas pero no era peligrosa. Muchos inquisidores españoles en materia de brujería eran muy, pero que muy escépticos, a pesar de lo que decía el Malleus.

- ¿El malleus?

- Malleus Malificarum. El martillo de los brujos. Todo un tratado para desenmascarar a brujos y hechiceros, en teoría de la peor calaña. En realidad, servía para acusar a pobres muggles que no habían pasado de hacerse una tisana para el ardor de estómago o confeccionarse un amuleto para ahuyentar un presunto mal de ojo.

Cassiopeia alzó las cejas. ¡Caramba con Sara! ¡Qué versada estaba en aquel tema! Aquella gente le sorprendía todos los días.

- En cualquier caso.- intervino Amparo, que hasta entonces había estado muy callada.- Como dice Rosalía, sigue siendo una información un tanto vaga. Vosotras dos estuvisteis ayer en Daimiel.- dijo dirigiéndose a Katalintxe y a Sara.- ¿Os llamó algo la atención?

Katalintxe negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba un trozo de tostada. Tragó trabajosamente y dijo

- Solamente estuvimos en la dirección del brujo aquel. Y la casa parecía cerrada desde hacía tiempo.

Amparo chasqueó la lengua.

- Pues eso ya de por sí es extraño. Era un cliente que hacía un pedido mensual. No se habría marchado así, sin decir nada, si...

Unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Zacarías se levantó para abrir y regresó con Callejón, el mago del Ministerio. Como siempre, iba vestido impecablemente, con el pelo negro engominado hacia atrás y una larga capa muy elegante.

- Buenos días.- saludó con cortesía.

- ¡Eduardo!- exclamó Amparo.- Cassiopeia no dejó de notar que dejaba entrever familiaridad con el diplomático, además de poquísimo asombro.

- Siéntese y tome un café.- dijo Aisone, más formal.

- Se lo agradezco.- dijo Callejón quitándose la capa y sentándose en una silla libre, junto a Aisone.

- ¿Conoce a todos los presentes?.

Eduardo Callejón negó con la cabeza.

- Imagino que usted es la señorita Black.- dijo mirando fijamente a Cassiopeia.- No se si me recordará del verano pasado. Ocurrió todo muy rápido...

- Usted es el diplomático español.- Cassiopeia cortó antes de que tuviera que empezar a dar explicaciones sobre su condición de metamorfomaga.

- En efecto. Soy yo. Me alegro de que por fin haya decidido visitarnos con más calma.

Cassiopeia alzó una ceja. ¡Qué cara! ¡Pero si la habían forzado a ir mediante la orquestación de una serie de subterfugios bien planeados!

- Creo que usted y yo no hemos sido presentados.- intervino de pronto Rosalía. Me llamo Rosalía D'Acuña, de la Tradición Celta.- La bruja extendió una mano, y Callejón la tomó con cuidado e inclunó la cabeza.

- Encantado de conocerla. Eduardo Callejón, del Servicio Diplomático del Ministerio. Lamento importunarles a estas horas tan tempranas.

- No interrumpes, Eduardo.- intervino Amparo.- Estábamos hablando de un cliente que nos ha desaparecido como por arte de magia, valga la frase.

Eduardo Callejón sonrió con el chiste.

- ¿Os ha dejado la factura pendiente?

- No. Lo cierto es que ha ocurrido justamente al revés. Nos depositó fondos por adelantado.

- ¿Quieres que el Ministerio investigue?

- Tal vez. – Amparo le miró fijamente.- El mago en cuestión era un residente en Daimiel.

Callejón palideció, pero no dijo nada.

- No hace falta que disimules, Eduardo. Todos los presentes, y alguno que no está, estamos al cabo de la calle en cuanto al asunto del brazalete.

- No se te escapa nada.

- ¿Cómo no voy a estar al tanto, si todo este aquelarre está implicado? ¿Si mis hijas están metidas hasta el fondo?

Cassiopeia miró a las dos brujas. Tanto Sara como Katalintxe miraban fijamente a Amparo. Recordó que Katalintxe le había mencionado de pasada que realmente eran primas pero legalmente hermanas. Amparo y su marido debían haberla adoptado cuando se quedó huérfana.

Callejón suspiró.

- Hemos encontrado el cadáver de un brujo llamado Juan Ruiz Arias, en las Tablas de Daimiel. Es tu cliente ¿verdad?

Amparo asintió. Se hizo el silencio en el gran comedor. Todos dejaron de comer y miraron a Callejón.

- Los aurores no han completado el informe, pero es altamente probable que haya sido asesinado.

- ¿La causa puede ser el brazalete? – intervino Sara. Su madre le dirigió una mirada casi de reprimenda.

Callejón suspiró otra vez.- No se puede descartar nada.

- A mi, mas bien, lo que me parece es que encaja bastante.- Sara siguió hablando.- Este señor Ruiz podría haberse hecho con él. El anterior propietario ya ha demostrado que tiene muchísimo interés en recuperarlo a cualquier precio y...

- ¡Sara!

Cassiopeia se dio cuenta de la expresión severa que Amparo dirigía a su hija. También observó que no era la única que prestaba atención a la madre de Sara. Rosalía, como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, constantemente miraba a una y después a otra.

- Tiene razón, Amparo.- terció Callejón.- Lo más probable es que tengamos otra vez infiltrados magos de Grindelwald.

- ¡Ahg! .- Amparo no pudo más.- Vosotras dos no vais a salir de esta casa. Bajo ningún concepto.- ordenó de pronto dirigiéndose a Sara y a Katalintxe.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sara.

- ¿Te parece que no está suficientemente claro? – dijo Amparo con tono de enfado. - ¿Quieres que te maten?

- Por supuesto que no. Pero no puedes encerrarnos como si fuéramos niñas.

- ¡Basta, Sara!

Sara se calló. Se bebió el café de un trago que casi le abrasa la garganta, se pasó la servilleta por los labios y se levantó.

- Si me disculpáis...todavía no me encuentro totalmente recuperada.- Y sin mirar a nadie se marchó. Amparo no le quitó la vista hasta que se perdió por el recodo del pasillo. Después miró fijamente a Katalintxe, que estaba a punto de untar una segunda tostada.

- Errr...yo también quisiera retirarme.- soltó de pronto. Y se levantó y se marchó.

- Pues a mi también me vais a disculpar.- dijo Rosalía. Y así, en cuestión de minutos, la concurrencia quedó bastante mermada.

Cassiopeia observó que Amparo se relajaba un tanto.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo dirigiéndose a Callejón.

- No servirá de nada si se trata de un vínculo mágico, como sospechamos.

- No lo hemos comprobado. Y en tanto no lo hayamos hecho, no estoy dispuesta a que corran el más mínimo riesgo.

- ¿Vínculo mágico? – intervino Malcolm

- Posiblemente el brazalete las ha ligado a su destino de alguna manera mágica. Si es así, nadie podrá impedir que vayan en su busca. Y ahora, os contaré lo que sabemos.

En el piso superior, Sara, en su dormitorio, contemplaba un pequeño trozo de pergamino con su nombre. Era su carnet de la Biblioteca de la Casa de las Tradiciones. Lo tomó entre las manos y pensó que debía romperlo. Casi estaba decidida a hacerlo cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta. Abrió y se encontró con Rosalía.

- ¿Bien?

- Bien ¿qué? – dijo Sara

Rosalía sonrió. – Quiero saber es si estás decidida a averiguar qué es lo que te pasa.

- Claro que lo estoy.

- Entonces te diré lo que voy a hacer.- dijo entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta.- Te voy a inducir un estado hipnótico.- Sara puso cara de sorpresa.- No, no te preocupes. Es un procedimiento seguro. Simplemente te voy a relajar tanto que podrás fluir por tu memoria con tanta soltura que encontraremos lo que estamos buscando, que no es otra cosa que la clave de lo que te pasa. ¿Lista?

Sara dio un respingo.

- ¿Ahora?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque ni me he mentalizado de ello...

Rosalía sonrió.

- Eso es una pérdida de tiempo. Túmbate en la cama y relájate.

Rosalía agitó su varita y una música suave invadió el ambiente. Sara obedeció. Se tumbó sobre el edredón de su cama recién hecha y cerró los ojos. Se adormeció.

_Sara se vio con cinco años. Un tío suyo había fallecido. Muchos lloraban, incluida su madre, que había estado muy unida a él desde que el abuelo de Sara murió._

_- ¿Quieres ver al muerto? – Su hermana Amaia le dijo al oído. Sus brillantes ojos azules chispearon. _

_- Bueno.- dijo la pequeña Sara._

_- Pero luego que no te de miedo ¿eh? _

_- No me da miedo._

_Amaia la cogió de la mano, y discretamente la llevó al salón donde estaba el difunto de cuerpo presente. Se acercaron al ataúd. Sara pensó que parecía un muñeco de cera. Entonces supo que su tío estaba a su lado sonriendo divertido, aunque no lo veía. Se giró y también sonrió. _

La escena se difuminó y Sara abrió los ojos. Miró fijamente a Rosalía y abrió la boca para empezar a hablar, pero Rosalía se anticipó.

- ¿No te ha vuelto a ocurrir?

Sara negó con la cabeza.- No, que yo recuerde...

- Entonces, volvamos a bucear en tus recuerdos.

La musiquilla volvió a sonar en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, y mucho antes de lo que pensaba, se vio con trece años.

_Estaba en su cuarto, en el caserío de su abuela, durmiendo. Era una noche nevada de enero o febrero, y ella estaba soñando. Soñaba con una gran bóveda iluminada de luz dorada, con una escalera luminosa, que ascendía, aunque la luz impedía ver a dónde. Sara estaba decidida a subir a ver, cuando su hermana Amaia se apareció a su lado._

_- No puedes subir, Sara.- dijo. Esta vez, los brillantes ojos de Amaia quedaban casi a la altura de su cabeza._

_- ¿Por qué no puedo? – Preguntó Sara._

_- Sencillo. Porque no estás muerta. Yo si lo estoy, así que puedo subir._

_- ¿Qué hay arriba?_

_- Es muy bonito. – dijo Amaia._

_- ¡Quiero verlo!_

_- Ya te he dicho que no._

_- Y ¿Por qué has bajado?_

_- Porque forma parte del papel de hermana mayor vigilar que las pequeñas no se meten donde no deben.- dijo Amaia. Sus ojos azules chispeaban.- Te haces grande, dentro de nada, tendrás más años que yo... en el mundo de los vivos, claro._

_- Te echo de menos._

_- Ya lo se. Y haces mal. Si no me he ido. Solo estoy...donde llevan las escaleras...Si me hubiera ido del todo no estaríamos hablando en este sueño._

_Sara se despertó. Se encontraba mal. Le dolía la tripa. Se dio la vuelta, pero la nueva postura no mejoró la situación. Encendió la luz y miró el reloj.- las dos.- Bueno, Graciana estaría abajo cociendo cualquier cosa que requiriera tres cuartos de cuarto creciente de luna. Se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata sobre el camisón, y las zapatillas en los pies, y bajó por la escalera hasta el piso inferior. En la cocina, Graciana y su madre compartían una infusión de algo aromático mientras un gran caldero hervía lentamente en el fuego. Su madre levantó la vista._

_- ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?_

"_Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo" – pensó Sara._

_- Me duele la tripa. ¿Me das una manzanilla, o algo?_

_Amparo la miró fijamente. _

_- ¿Dónde te duele, exactamente?_

_- Aquí.- Puso sus manos en su abdomen._

_- ¿Qué has comido?_

_- Solo la cena de la abuela._

_- Puede que no sea que te ha sentado algo mal. Tal vez es que te estás haciendo mayor. Lo mejor es que Graciana lo compruebe en un momento._

_Sara se puso pálida y el corazón le latió con fuerza. Había oído de muchos de los manejos de Graciana, que era partera, cosas de esas de meter la mano hasta el fondo "por ahí mismo" y similares. Y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia contemplar la remota posibilidad de ser el objeto de estudio de Graciana. Amparo pareció darse cuenta._

_- Solo te va a tocar la tripa. Anda, vamos._

_Un poco más calmada, aunque no mucho, se encontró tumbada en un sofá, con una mano de Graciana sobre su vientre, los dedos palpando suavemente. Inmediatamente, Graciana habló._

_- Tienes razón.- dijo a Amparo. – Anda Sara, ven, te daré algo que te alivie. Y una compresa. Y no te asustes, que es lo normal._

_Sara sintió que sus mejillas ardían._

- Así que esa fue otra vez.- dijo Rosalía.- La primera regla es el inicio oficial del camino que debe llevar hacia la mujer adulta...

- Nunca había oído una definición tan pomposa de semejante fastidio mensual...

Rosalía sonrió divertida.- No, claro, lo que dicen, erróneamente, es que es el momento en que una se hace mayor. Y eso es una tontería. Con trece añitos ¿te sentías como ahora?

- No. Creo que intercalaba ratos de juegos con otros en los que me sentía desgraciadísima. De todas formas, tampoco me siento ahora muy boyante...

Rosalía sonrió.- Bien descrito. Veamos qué mas hay en tus recuerdos- Suavemente, le indujo un nuevo sueño.

_Sara estaba dentro de una hoguera de San Juan, danzando como solían en el solsticio de invierno. Pero de pronto, ya no estaba entre los fuegos, sino en un lugar que parecía muy antiguo, y allí, en una especie de vitrina, estaba el brazalete, y se oía a alguien que lloraba y gritaba por un alma rota. Después, estaba en casa, y Eleanor Rosier estaba allí, pero de pronto ya no estaba, y en su lugar estaba Cassiopeia Black mirándola fijamente, y después Cassiopeia usaba su metamorfomagia y adquiría la apariencia de Eleanor Rosier. Finalmente, estaba en la fuente y quería darse un baño._

- Estás resultando una persona muy interesante. La hija de una ex alquimista y ex sanadora y un jugador de quidditch. Seguramente la primera de tradiciones mezcladas en la casa de tu abuela Aisone en muchísimos años, sin contar tu hermana, claro...

- La segunda en mil doscientos. Por parte de abuela, claro. ¿Mi madre fue alquimista?

- Prefieres la magia teórica a la práctica. Y sin embargo eres poderosa, resolutiva, innovadora... Y, permíteme decírtelo, un pelín inmadura. Si, Amparo fue alquimista antes de conocer a tu padre. Muy buena, por cierto. Hubiera logrado la piedra filosofal en tiempo récord. ¿No te lo ha contado nunca?

- Nunca. No tenía ni idea. ¿Por qué lo dejó?

- Eso te lo tiene que contar ella.- dijo Rosalía con una sonrisa.- Pero creo que tiene que ver con que se enamoró como una quinceañera de tu padre. Era muy guapetón ¿Sabes?

Sara medio sonrió.- ¿Y por qué dices que soy inmadura?

- No le has expuesto a tu madre claramente lo que piensas del papeleo de su empresa de preparados para pociones, aunque la cocina te gusta. Y no le has dicho a Santiago que necesitas un poquito más de tiempo para digerir su propuesta. Y estabas a punto de hacer una tontería cuando llamé a la puerta de tu cuarto, cuando lo que tienes que hacer es decirle al estirado de Julián Melendes que estudiar la Inquisición no es la idea que tenías para tu Disertatio. No hace falta contarle todo lo que te incomoda para ponerlo en su sitio. ¿Sabes?

- ¿Eres Legeremens?

Rosalía sonrió y guiñó un ojo.- Te voy a explicar lo que te ocurre.

- Te escucho.

- Hasta los cinco años, los niños recuerdan sensaciones del mundo espiritual, ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no tienen miedo a la muerte? Es porque hace poco que han venido de ahí, y, como tienen recuerdos inconscientes, no les produce temor. También son más sensibles a las almas en tránsito. Un niño pequeño puede detectar un embarazo antes que la propia madre, y a la inversa, pueden sentir a alguien a punto de irse. Después, se pasa. Así que tu primer recuerdo no tenía nada de extraordinario. Los médiums, que los hay, poseen una extraordinaria sensibilidad durante toda su vida.

- ¿Soy una médium?

- No, no lo eres. Pero conservas parte de esa sensibilidad infantil. Muy débil, pero ahí está. A la inmensa mayoría no nos queda nada. Por eso a los adultos, con frecuencia, la muerte les da miedo. ¿Te da miedo la muerte, Sara?

Sara se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

- No, creo que no. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero ir por ahí perdiendo el sentido y oyendo muertos...

- Dejarás de desmayarte. Esta vez ha sido mucho más débil. No creo que pierdas cierta sensibilidad, pero la manejarás mucho mejor. Lo que me llama la atención es que ha permanecido latente casi cinco años y ahora se despierta ¿Por qué?

- Eso lo sabrás tu mejor que yo.- dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros.

- Creo que tiene que ver con el brazalete. Y creo también que tengo que hablar con tu madre. ¿Te ha contado algo de cuando estaba embarazada de ti?

- Que se pasó ocho meses en reposo por riesgo de aborto.

Rosalía alzó las cejas. ¿Nada más?

- No. ¿Qué más se puede contar?

- Creo que tengo que hablar con tu madre.- Repitió Rosalía.- Te está subiendo la fiebre otra vez. Mejor quédate tumbada un rato, con los ojos cerrados. Le pediré a Graciana que te suba otra taza de poción.

Por alguna razón, Sara se sintió mas reconfortada que con su propia madre. Sonrió a Rosalía.

- Gracias.- le dijo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar tras de si la puerta del cuarto.

- De nada.- Rosalía le devolvió la sonrisa. – Descansa ahora. Tu madre sabe muy bien que, por mucho que quiera evitarlo, vamos a tener que intervenir todos en la búsqueda del signumservi.

Sara alzó las cejas. Quiso preguntar a Rosalía cómo es que conocía el secreto del brazalete, pero ya se había ido. Sintió dolor en las sienes. Cerró los ojos y procuró relajarse. Sin duda, necesitaba la poción de Graciana.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Un búho real inmenso y hermoso golpeó suavemente en una ventana mientras Rosalía volvía a entrar en el comedor. Todos dirigieron su mirada al majestuoso pájaro que les devolvió una mirada ambarina. Aisone se acercó con premura y abrió una de las hojas mientras Rosalía se dirigía hacia Graciana y le susurraba algo al oído. El animal dio un pequeño salto y se posó en el antebrazo de la bruja. Cassiopea pensó que era una de las aves más bellas que había visto nunca. El pájaro extendió la pata y Aisone recogió el sobre.

- Es para usted.- dijo mirando al brujo del Ministerio. Callejón se levantó de la mesa y corrió a recoger el sobre mientras Graciana se levantaba de la mesa y desaparecía por la puerta.

- Es del Ministerio.- murmuró el mago.- Los Aurores han completado su trabajo de campo. Podemos ir al lugar donde encontraron el cadáver.

Cassiopeia sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza. Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, presentía que aquel muerto tenía mucho que ver con el brazalete.

- Bien, - dijo Amparo.- No quiero que las niñas aparezcan por allí. En cuanto a ti.- dijo mirando fijamente a Cassiopeia. – por supuesto no puedo impedírtelo, pero me parece arriesgado que asomes la cabeza, al menos tan pronto. Si alguien vigila, podrían reconocerte.

Cassiopeia abrió la boca para decir algo sobre sus poderes de metamorfomagia, pero lo pensó mejor y cambió de tercio.

- ¿Usted que opina? – preguntó a Callejón. Al fin y al cabo, el mago estaba al tanto de su particular condición y era un hombre inteligente.

- Creo que es sensato que para esta primera aproximación se quede aquí. Si lo desea, podemos disfrazar a su amigo como un mago del ministerio.

Malcolm se levantó de un salto, entusiasmado.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Estaré encantado de acompañarle en las pesquisas!

- Bien.- dijo Callejón. Sugiero que todos tomemos precauciones. Los asistentes que no sean del Ministerio irán disfrazados. - Se formó un pequeño grupo y pronto tuvieron todo preparado para salir hacia Daimiel. Quedaron en la casa Aisone y Graciana, además de Cassiopeia y las dos hijas de Amparo. Cuando se hubieron marchado, Cassiopeia se excusó y subió al piso superior. En las escaleras se cruzó con una Graciana que refunfuñaba pero salvo un breve saludo no intercambiaron información. Llegó al tercer piso y llamó a la puerta del que dedujo era el dormitorio de Sara. Esperó unos instantes decidida a abrir de todos modos si nadie le contestaba. Al fin y al cabo, siempre podía argumentar que buscando un baño se había confundido de puerta. Cuando ya iba a hacer girar el picaporte oyó una voz conocida que contestaba tras la puerta.

- ¿Si?

- Soy Cassiopeia.- dijo desde fuera.- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Adelante.- contestó Sara con voz cansina. Cassiopeia abrió resueltamente la puerta y se quedó en el quicio, con la boca abierta, asombrada ante lo que veía. No esperaba encontrarse en una habitación como aquella. Para empezar, era un cuarto enorme, aunque eso no era lo más sorprendente puesto que seguramente era cosa de magia. Frente a ella, sentada en un escritorio que le recordaba vívidamente a la mesa del despacho de su padre, Cygnus Black en la residencia familiar de Swansie, estaba Sara sellando un sobre y entregándoselo a una lechuza pequeña y marrón, un animal cuya apariencia era si cabe más anodina comparada con el búho real del Ministerio. Cassiopeia observó cómo salía volando por la ventana abierta y se perdía entre las nubes, mientras Sara cerraba la ventana tras de sí con un toque de varita. La mesa hacía un ángulo con la ventana, de manera que el sol, en caso de lucir, daba de lleno en el tablero mientras ella al escribir no se daba sombra. Simultáneamente, le permitía mirar de frente a la puerta. Una disposición astuta, digna de un Slytherin. Dos de las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros. Otra estaba ocupada por un enorme armario y una cómoda. En la última se apoyaba el cabecero de la cama. Aunque la mesilla de noche también sostenía una pila de libros.

- ¿Te vas a quedar en la puerta? – dijo Sara sin elevar el tono de voz, pero con un deje de ironía que no gustó mucho a Cassiopeia.

Sobre la mesa, Sara tenía una serie de volúmenes apilados ordenadamente, un montón de pequeños pergaminos lisos donde estaba tomando notas, la tinta y las plumas cuidadosamente dispuestas, un pequeño recipiente de un bello cristal tallado lleno de gominolas y una taza humeante, que dedujo debía ser una poción subida por Graciana.

Si le hubieran dicho que imaginara cómo sería el dormitorio de una joven bruja del medio rural español, aquel cuarto era lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido. Pero allí estaba, como si fuera una estudiosa. Recordó que un rato antes les había obsequiado con una pequeña charla sobre Brujería e Inquisición Española.

La observó mientras se reclinaba en el sillón. Un sillón de cuero articulado con ruedas. Se aproximó hasta la mesa y conjuró una butaca.

- Nunca te había visto con gafas....- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

- Las uso para leer. Tengo astigmatismo. Sin ellas no veo dos renglones iguales.

- ¡Ah! Pues es obvio que lees mucho.- dijo mirando alrededor.- ¡Esto parece una biblioteca, más que un dormitorio!

Sara sonrió con displicencia.

- Soy una escolar. Una Scholar, como se diría en Inglés.

- ¿Una escolar?

- Si. Preparo una Disertatio en una Schola Universitatis. En Salamanca, para ser exactos. Sobre antropología mágica.

Cassiopeia alzó las cejas.

- En Inglaterra son contadísimos los que hacen ese tipo de cosas.

- Aquí no es del todo infrecuente. Mi madre, por ejemplo, parece que las colecciona. Si lo es estudiar antropología mágica. Estudio Historia, Sociología, Arqueología...incluso algo de psicología, aunque en eso no soy muy hábil. Por eso tengo muchos libros y, puesto que mi Director se empeña en que en que investigue la Inquisición, algo se del tema. Creo que eso lo explica todo.

- ¿Hace mucho que te dedicas a eso? ¿Puedo...? – preguntó señalando la pila de libros. Sara asintió.

- Desde finales de enero. Hacen los exámenes de selección incluso antes de que terminemos la formación básica. Si los superas, desde ese mismo momento te ponen a trabajar.

- Vaya. Eso es muy exigente.- dijo mientras pasaba la vista por los títulos. "Vidas mágicas e Inquisición"..."El Oficio de Inquisidor"..."Brujas, magos, demonios y cerdos"..."Los Procesos de Daimiel"..."Pierre de Lancre ¿Un brujo renegado?"..."Juana Ruiz Arias o el escándalo en el cementerio"..."Alonso de Salazar, el hombre que sabía demasiado"...- ¿Me prestas éstos? Me vendrá bien informarme sobre el lugar y su historia mágica.

Sara asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que no has subido hasta el Palomar solamente por un libro. ¿Me equivoco?

- No. Quería hablar contigo. Pero todavía no he salido de mi asombro. Sinceramente. Hasta hace un momento, cuando entré en esta habitación, te hacía una bruja rural. Parece el despacho de mi bisabuelo Phineas Niguellus, que fue Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería... ¿El Palomar? ¿Así llamáis a este piso?

- Ajá. Antes era una buhardilla.

- Debes ser toda una erudita en el tema inquisitorial...

- No. En realidad lo encuentro estresante. Nueve meses llevo. Y, si me permites la ironía, mi mente aún no ha "parido" nada que sea digno del aprecio de mi director. Ahí tienes.- dijo señalando los libros en las manos de Cassiopeia.- Muchas historias. Algunas, no lo niego, tienen su parte jocosa, como el caso de Juana Ruiz, pero otras no tienen ninguna gracia. "Oh, arrojemos a la mujer al agua con un peso en los pies".- dijo poniendo una exagerada voz dramática-. "Si se hunde, la pobrecita no estaba poseída. Estará disfrutando en el Paraíso. Si flota, entonces habrá que quemarla viva, pues es prueba evidente de que hizo un pacto de brujería".

- Ya veo. Te afecta leer los casos de condenas.

- Como dije antes, no llegaron al medio centenar. Pero es que todos los que yo he leído eran ingenuos. O muggles como tu dices. Ingenuos enviados a una muerte horrible por una superstición. Y porque no hubo ningún mago o bruja que interviniera y los rescatara. Al fin y al cabo, la causa última de su desgracia fue que había brujos y brujas de verdad.

Cassiopeia estuvo a punto de decir que solo se trataba de muggles, pero se cuidó muy mucho de dejar escapar nada que pudiera sonar despectivo. La sociedad mágica española era mucho más compleja que la inglesa, y no estaba segura de cuáles eran los puntos de vista con respecto a los muggles. De hecho, sospechaba que la familia de Sara era proclive a ellos, y eso a pesar de la apabullante evidencia de su pureza de sangre.

- ¿No te parece que es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos?- preguntó suavemente.

- ¿A ti te lo parece? ¿Has pensado alguna vez lo que puede ser que te quemen vivo?

- Oye. Hay muchas familias de magos en Europa que perdieron alguno de sus miembros más jóvenes porque no eran suficientemente duchos como para escapar...

- Eso es incompetencia. En el caso de los muggles, era incapacidad. Absoluta incapacidad.

Cassiopeia se encogió de hombros. Era inútil discutir con ella en ese estado de ofuscación.

- En cualquier otro momento podemos discutir el tema con calma. Ahora hay asuntos más urgentes.- dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

- Yo estoy atada de pies y manos. Ya lo has oído.

- Eso no es así.

- ¡Ah! ¿no? Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi señora madre ha decretado un toque de queda.

- No tiene autoridad para ello.

- No. Cierto. Pero todavía no he sopesado si me merece la pena enfrentarme a ella. Tu no la conoces.

- Me parece una madre protectora. Pero también me parece una mujer inteligente. Acabará dándose cuenta...

- Y es una bruja poderosa.

- ¿Y? Tu también lo eres.

- Es mi madre. A ver si lo entiendes. ¿Tu no tienes madre?

Cassiopeia suspiró. – Claro que tengo madre. Pero no se entera de todo lo que hago.

- ¡Ah! ¡Fantástico! ¡Vamos a engañar a Amparo Moltó! ¡Como no pertenece a casi ninguna Tradición no se enterará!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Que a mi madre la conocen en todas partes, y la gente es de natural cotilla. Si nos ven en Daimiel a Katalintxe o a mi ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en contárselo?

- ¿Y qué si se lo cuentan?

- Nosotras tendremos una bastante gorda y te aseguro que tomará medidas para que no vuelva a pasar.

- Entonces lo que tenéis que hacer es evitar que se entere.

- Las cosas no son exactamente lo que parecen.

- Y ¿Cómo son, realmente?

- Bastante más complicadas. Las demás también tenemos una vida. ¿Sabes? Una vida que se ha complicado demasiado gracias a tu aventura europea.

- Me pregunto dónde ha quedado aquella bruja positiva, capaz y resuelta que conocí en junio. Aquella chica valiente y desinteresada. Tal vez es que nunca existió. ¿A ti qué te parece?

- Es posible que solo fuera una ilusión.- contestó Sara. Era notorio que se había enfadado. Cassiopeia decidió que era mejor dejarlo estar. Al menos por el momento. Insistir no conduciría a nada bueno.

- En fin. Gracias por los libros. Me serán muy útiles para ambientarme. Han ido de camino a Daimiel ¿sabes?. Veremos qué nos cuentan cuando vuelvan. Te dejo con lo que estuvieras haciendo.

Cassiopeia se levantó, de un golpe de varita hizo desaparecer su butaca y sin añadir ni una palabra se marchó por la puerta con toda la dignidad del mundo y una pila de libros bajo el brazo.

Sara se quedó mirando cómo cerraba la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Cruzó los brazos y apoyó los codos sobre el tablero de su mesa. Todo en su vida se complicaba terriblemente y, para colmo, Cassiopeia había tenido la virtud de asestarle un puyazo donde más podía dolerle, en aquello que, según Santiago, era lo que le había atraído de ella. Tomó la taza de poción y dio un buen trago. La garganta volvía a dolerle terriblemente.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

"Bueno", pensó Cassiopeia, "con una he conseguido bibliografía. A ver qué consigo con la otra". Y tras dejar la pila de libros en el dormitorio de invitados, comenzó a recorrer la casa de nuevo buscando a Katalintxe. La encontró en los dominios de Graciana, muy concentrada y sudando copiosamente ante un caldero.

- Dos vueltas en el sentido del reloj y se le añade hoja de ruda muy picada...y ¿ahora?

- Ahora rebaja el fuego a la mitad.- contestó Graciana tranquilamente.

- A la mitad...ya está...

- Ahora tienes que dejarlo hervir diez minutos...

Katalintxe miró su reloj.- Diez minutos, vale, entonces a menos diez...

- Mientras, prepara la mezcla de hierbas...

- Si...las hierbas...tomillo, orégano, cornezuelo de centeno...

- Todo bien machado.- Graciana le tendió un mortero de madera.

- Gracias...

"Está demasiado concentrada para interrumpirla" pensó Cassiopeia. Y ya había resuelto darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido cuando Graciana la vio.

- Hola, Cassiopeia.- dijo con su voz potente.- ¿Haciendo tiempo hasta que vuelvan de Daimiel?

- Algo así...Sara me ha dado mucha bibliografía, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo no tengo muchas ganas de leer...

- Así que la has visto... ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Sigue teniendo dolor de garganta?

- No me ha dicho nada.

Graciana suspiró.- En fin. Si necesita alguna poción o ungüento, bajará por aquí...

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

- ¡Ah! Es una antigua receta para aliviar entuertos.

- ¿Entuertos?

- Dolores post parto.

- ¡Ah! Pero ¿también los hay?

Graciana sonrió.- Ya ves... ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Bueno. ¿Qué se suele tomar a estas horas por aquí?

- Un vinito.- Soltó Graciana sonriente. Sacó de una alacena una botella de un vino rosado y cuatro vasos.

- ¿Cuatro? – preguntó Katalintxe.

- Es por si Sara quiere bajar. ¿Por qué no subes a ver cómo se encuentra?

Katalintxe asintió y se marchó por la puerta. Cassiopeia se sentó a la mesa mientras observaba a Graciana extraer chorizo, jamón, queso y pan y disponer en un momento de una especie de ágape.

- ¡Es demasiado!

- Oh, no. Solo es un aperitivo.- Cassiopeia la contempló mientras llenaba los vasos.- ¿No se ocupan los medi magos de cosas como los partos? – Era muy evidente que aquella sociedad mágica no era como la suya. La curiosidad por conocerla mejor había empezado a anidar en su cerebro.

- En nuestra Tradición, fue cosa de las sorguiñas. Es un término que ahora se designa para cualquier bruja, pero en realidad procedía de las que se dedicaban a parteras y herboleras. Cada vez hay más medi magos, cierto. Pero las sorguiñas atendíamos tanto a las mujeres mágicas como a las que no lo eran, y así seguimos haciendo.

- ¿Se puede dar una poción a una persona que..? – dudó un momento - ...a un _ingenuo_?.- dijo finalmente utilizando la terminología en español para el concepto de _muggle_.

- Algunas se pueden dar. Siempre hay que ser cuidadoso, claro. Pero todo el mundo reacciona un poquito a la magia.

- ¿Todo el mundo? Creí que quién carece de magia, carece en absoluto.

- ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué es una bruja? ¿o un mago?

- Quieres decir, dar una definición de nosotros.

- Eso mismo.

- Una raza. ¿No?

- Bueno. Si por raza se entiende un grupo de personas con unas características étnicas comunes... Pero... ¿Cuáles son esas características?

- La magia. Poseemos la magia.

- No la poseemos. La canalizamos.

- No se si te entiendo bien.

Graciana sonrió con displicencia. Evidentemente, pensaba que la entendía muy bien.

- Percibimos una serie de energías que pasan desapercibidas para los demás. Y no solo eso. Canalizamos esas energías haciéndolas producir unos efectos que la gente normal consideraría anti naturales. Esa es la magia. Poseer una sensibilidad.

- Entonces no crees que sea un poder.

- Oh. La consecuencia es que tenemos poder. Un poder que la mayoría de los mortales desconocen o carecen. Pero en realidad la energía está fuera. Es el poder de maniobrar con ella. Por eso hay magos y brujas más o menos hábiles.

- Vaya. No esperaba una discusión filosófica...

Graciana sonrió y le ofreció el plato con el queso.

- Lo que quiero decir es que esas energías están ahí, afectando a todos. Solamente unos pocos las perciben. Y solamente los magos y brujas bien entrenados las utilizan con propiedad. Por tanto, se pueden usar con los ingenuos, aunque tomando las debidas precauciones.

- Es un asunto complejo.

Graciana volvió a sonreir.

- El asunto del brazalete también lo es...más de lo que esperábamos. Te parecerá que soy muy inmediata en mis reacciones normalmente, y es verdad, es mi carácter, pero sobre este asunto ha reflexionado mucha gente. Más de la que te figuras. - Soltó de pronto Graciana.

- ¿Qué gente?

- Todo el batzarre. Y expertos del Ministerio. Y seguramente Amparo lo ha llevado a otras Tradiciones. De otro modo, no creo que hubiera permitido de Rosalía estuviera participando cada vez más...

Cassiopeia reflexionó. Graciana estaba contando mucho. Y todo muy interesante. ¿Así que habían discutido el asunto a cierto nivel?

- ¿Qué es el batzarre? – Preguntó al recordar el extraño término empleado por Graciana.

- Para que lo entiendas, la Tradición. El Consejo o reunión de los magos y brujas de la Tradición Vascona ha discutido largamente este asunto. La asamblea de Belagileak resolvió efectuar un seguimiento minucioso.

- Asamblea de ¿qué?

- Hechiceros. En el sentido del título. Magos y brujas de un nivel reconocido.

- Ya...

- Tenía una fuerza atractiva increíble. Todavía recuerdo que estuve a un tris de ponérmelo. Y, créeme, me corre un sudor frío por la espalda cada vez que lo recuerdo.- dijo Graciana evocando sucesos que habían tenido lugar pocos meses atrás, pero que a ella se le antojaban lejanísimos, cuando, en las cuevas de Zugarramurdi, aquellas brujas vieron el brazalete por primera vez, y Estefanía, la anciana Estefanía que parecía más vieja que Matusalén les advirtió de que no debían, bajo ningún concepto, ponérselo. Ahora, ese poder oscuro de la joya había sido anulado. Cómo y por quién, era un misterio. Pero la principal preocupación era encontrarlo.

Cassiopeia suspiró.

- En fin. Espero que traigan noticias de Daimiel. De verdad que sí. Cuanto antes terminemos con este asunto, mejor para todos.

"Si, mejor para todos", pensó Cassiopeia.

En el piso más alto, Katalintxe y Sara estaban hablando de un librillo que Sara tenía entre manos.

- Es un librillo extraño.- Sara le mostró la portada, vieja y con dibujos de colores desgastados.- Lo encontré en la casa de Madrid, en lo alto de un estante. Trata sobre la Espagiria.

- ¿Espagiria? ¿Qué es eso? No lo había oído en la vida.

- Yo tampoco. Y sin embargo creo que tratamos con este tipo de magia constantemente.- Sara pasó páginas hacia atrás, con cuidado, porque estaba tan viejo y tan mal encuadernado que se caía a pedazos. _Espagiria, o mejor dicho "__Spagyria__"- _leyó en voz alta-_ proviene de dos términos griegos, "__span__" y "__ageyron__" que significan respectivamente separar, dividir; y coligar, reunir. La Espagiria es aquella rama de la magia que utilizando los métodos, procesos, operaciones y ciertos cánones del arte alquímico tiene como objetivo a la elaboración de productos destinados al arte de curar, cuyas materias primas pueden provenir tanto del reino vegetal como del mineral. Por la definición antedicha es correcto concluir que la Espagiria extrajo la "técnica" – por decirlo de alguna manera - de los métodos utilizados en el laboratorio alquímico, dejando de lado, en cierta medida, el sentido hermético de la Alquimia... _¿A qué te suena?

- ¡A lo que hacemos en la empresa! ¡Está clarísimo! ¡Ciertas pociones en ciertas fechas...!

- ...porque la posición de la Luna y las estrellas tiene su influencia...

- ...tal y como, todo el mundo sabe, ocurre con la alquimia.

- Trabajamos en un laboratorio espagirita, si es así como se formula el adjetivo, que no lo se.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Sabes..? La verdad es que en el fondo no me sorprende tanto...

- A mi tampoco.

- Siempre me ha parecido que tu madre...

- _Nuestra madre_.- corrigió Sara.- Apéate del complejo de adoptada. No te servirá para escaquearte.

Katalintxe sonrió. Legalmente, Amparo era su madre. A efectos prácticos, siempre la había tratado y querido como a una hija, igual que toda la familia. Sin embargo, siempre sintió un poco de reparo en llamarla "mamá" o en referirse a ella como su madre delante de los parientes por sangre. Era una sensación irracional como de estar usurpando algo que no era realmente suyo. Sara solía llamarlo "complejo de adoptada", y con cierta razón.

- Bueno. – dijo mirándose las uñas.- _Nuestra madre._ Siempre me ha parecido próxima al mundo alquímico...

- ¿Próxima? Déjate de eufemismos, "_darling_". Nuestra madre es una alquimista encubierta.

- Mujer, yo creo que no tanto. No me parece que guarde una piedra filosofal dentro del colchón.

- Cualquiera sabe. ¿No le hemos preguntado infinidad de veces por qué tal o cual cocción debía realizarse precisamente en esta o aquella fecha, a tal hora intempestiva de la noche?

- Si. Siempre ha dicho que era el momento más propicio para potenciar sus poderes mágicos...

- Efectivamente. _Propicio_. Es la palabra clave. La alquimia es una técnica mágica que requiere, además de habilidad y conocimientos, el empleo preciso de los tiempos. Los momentos "_propicios_".

- Bien. Vale. Hacemos espagiria aunque no lo sabíamos hasta ahora. ¿Y?

- Que nuestra querida madre, la _alquimista encubierta_, está ahora mismo con una delegación de investigadores del ministerio de magia en Daimiel, observando el escenario de un crimen relacionado con un misterioso brazalete.

- ¿Cómo estás relacionando lo de la alquimia con el brazalete?

- No lo se.

- ¡Sara! ¡Lo más probable es que una cosa y otra no tengan nada que ver! ¡Te estás ofuscando!

- No lo creo. La víctima era un cliente de un producto espagirita, o como se diga. Un producto cuasi alquímico. Y no ha ido por eso. Ha ido por el brazalete. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Crees que el brazalete es un objeto alquímico?

- No tengo ni idea. Aparte de la teoría general de los siete fines de la alquimia, no se nada de esta rama de la magia.

Katalintxe sonrió.

- Te equivocas.

- ¿Si?

- ¡Claro! ¡Tu misma lo has descubierto! ¡Eres una aprendiz de una especie de alquimia menor! ¡Y aventajada! No eres nada mala con las pociones y lo sabes.

Sara se quedó pensativa. Tragó saliva y sintió como si se le clavaran mil alfileres en la garganta. Katalintxe se dio cuenta.

- Anda, vamos abajo. Graciana ha sacado ni se sabe de cosas para comer. Te dará algo para el dolor de garganta. ¡Y están a punto de pasar los diez minutos de la poción de los entuertos!

- ¿No te inquieta? - preguntó Sara pensativa, sin hacer caso de la poción.

- Claro que me inquieta.- contestó Katalintxe desde la puerta.- Pero ahora mismo estoy saturada de información. Creo que debemos tomarnos un descanso y dejar las ideas reposar.

- ...Y pegar la oreja en cuanto vengan.

- Me temo que sí.

Se perdieron por el pasillo, camino de las escaleras, hablando entre susurros de la recién descubierta espagiria.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Malcolm, Amparo, Rosalía y Callejón acababan de entrar en el caserío. Todos iban bastante sucios y desarrapados, y además olían muy mal.

- ¡Nunca había visto nada igual! ¡Qué casa! ¡Toda llena de trampas! – dijo Malcolm mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.- La hemos registrado entera y no hemos encontrado nada.

- El mago fue asesinado en la verja de su jardín. No le dieron opción a entrar...- dijo Callejón mientras se quitaba la capa y sopesaba dónde dejarla para no manchar mucho. Amparo y Rosalía asintieron con la cabeza. Aquello formaba parte de la investigación, así que era decisión del funcionario dar la difusión que estimara a la información.

- Sabían entonces que la casa estaba embrujada...- dijo Cassiopeia.

- Es posible...- contestó Callejón.

- Traiga. Déme eso a mi.- Terció entonces Graciana. El mago lo agradeció. Verdaderamente no sabía qué hacer con su capa.

- Se trata de un crimen bastante violento.- Hizo entonces una pausa, dejando que el auditorio se preparara mentalmente para lo que iba a decir.- Fue estrangulado.

- ¿Estrangulado? ¿Ninguna _imperdonable_? – Cassiopeia exclamó con sorpresa.

- Una soga embrujada. Nuestros aurores piensan que podrían haber tratado de aparentar un suicidio, aunque es demasiado burdo...

- Entonces tal vez eran delincuentes comunes...- intervino Sara. Hasta entonces había estado extrañamente callada.

- O tal vez Grindelwald no ha podido contar con nada mejor. – dijo Amparo. Parecía incómoda en su propia ropa, lo cual no era de extrañar, porque despedía un olor pestilente. Sacó su varita y apuntó hacia si.

- No sirve de nada el "_Fregoteo_" – murmuró Rosalía.- Lo probé en cuanto salimos de allí.

Amparo la miró con expresión afectada.

- Sólo se me ocurre...- continuó Rosalía.-... una buena ducha jabonosa. Un cuarto de hora bajo el agua supongo que bastará...

Sara y Katalintxe alzaron las cejas a la vez, mientras Cassiopeia observaba con curiosidad la singular mirada que Callejón dedicaba a la meiga gallega.

- Ya que sacáis el tema... ¿puede saberse qué es esa peste? Estoy conteniendo las arcadas... – preguntó Sara.

- Nos hemos cubierto de mierda.- Contestó Rosalía.

- Literalmente hablando.- añadió Amparo.- Nos ha caído encima un excremento de dragón.

- ¡Qué fina! Vamos...que nos ha cagado un dragón.

- ¡¡¿Un dragón?!! – Sara y Katalintxe, con los ojos muy abiertos, gritaron al unísono.

- En el jardín.

- ¡¡¿En el jardín?!! – Las dos volvieron a corear.

- ¡¡Dios Bendito!! – exclamó Sara - ¡A mi me hubiera dado algo! ¡Menos mal que ni se nos pasó por la cabeza intentar pasar la verja!

- Pues creo que tuvimos suerte. Gracias a su "regalito" no nos olió. No quiero ni pensar qué hubiera pasado si nos llega a detectar...- añadió Rosalía.

Amparo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Os hacéis una idea de que no ha sido un paseíto?- Y añadió.- El jardín consistía en una ciénaga pestilente con a saber qué monadas dentro y un dragón casi adulto revoloteando, bastante rabioso por cierto. Se ve que tenía hambre.

- Eso sin contar las lindezas de la casa. Escaleras que se convierten en rampas, alfombras que de repente te tragan, cortinas que intentan estrangularte... – enumeró Malcolm.

- En fin... El caso es que a ese mago lo han asesinado. Los aurores piensan que el móvil fue el robo. Quien lo hizo quería robarle algo que esperaba que llevara encima...- terció Callejón.

- ¡El brazalete! – exclamó Sara.

Ninguno dijo entonces nada. Hasta el momento, siempre habían dicho que era una posibilidad más. Ahora era tan evidente que sabían que aquel mago había muerto por el objeto que ya ni se molestaron en mencionar que cabían otras alternativas.

- No creo que lo llevara encima. No estaba en la casa, pero sigue por los alrededores.- dijo Rosalía. Ante la mirada estupefacta de las brujas que no habían participado en la aventura, Amparo aclaró.

- Revisamos la casa palmo a palmo, y allí no estaba. Después, Rosalía usó un péndulo y parece que el brazalete sigue en Daimiel, pero no sabemos exactamente dónde.

- Ahora escuchadme bien...- dijo de pronto.- Sobre todo vosotras dos....- y miró fijamente a sus hijas.- Nosotros no llegamos a mas con nuestra magia. Si efectivamente hay un vínculo mágico, entonces solamente vosotras podréis encontrarlo. Pero tendréis mucho cuidado y seguiréis nuestras instrucciones al pie de la letra.

- ¿Vamos a ir, entonces? – preguntó Sara. El corazón le latía con mucha fuerza.

- Me parece que no queda otra. Pero nosotros no estaremos lejos.

*****

Hacía un frío tremendo. Y sobre todo muchísima humedad. Y aquel jardín era horrible. "¡Menos mal que lo han limpiado de criaturas!", pensó Sara. No eran su punto fuerte. No pudo evitar suspirar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Santiago. Sara le miró sorprendida. Se habían repartido por zonas. El interior de la casa estaba siendo revisado minuciosamente por Malcolm, Cassiopeia y Katalintxe. A ellos les había correspondido el jardín.

- Si. Aunque aquí hace un frío húmedo asqueroso.

Santiago le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí dispuesto a darle un poco de calor. Ella se zafó de sus brazos.

- Supongo que no ha quedado ninguna criatura... – dijo mirando alrededor, más que nada para no tener que mirarle a la cara.

- Dicen que está limpio...

- No me gustan las criaturas mágicas.... aunque sean inofensivas, la mayoría me produce cierto repelús... Nunca se me han dado bien...

- Es normal que si a uno no le gustan, no se le den bien... ¡Mira! ¡Una cosmogonía!..- Medio tapada por una enredadera, había una piedra cóncava sobre la que habían pintado una representación del cielo nocturno. Sin duda, había conocido tiempos mejores, pero aún a pesar de los descascarillados y la mugre resultaba hermosa. Santiago retiró con la punta de su varita una rama de enredadera sin percatarse de la cara de aprensión de su novia, todavía un poco temerosa de que algún ser mágico pudiera salir de repente de entre las hojas.

- Es una preciosidad...- dijo Santiago.- ¡Mira! ¡la osa menor...y todas las constelaciones zodiacales...Aries...Tauro...Géminis...y ¡mira! ¡Casiopea, la que da nombre a nuestra amiga! ¡En cuanto vuelva el buen tiempo te llevaré a un lugar magnífico para contemplar el cielo nocturno!

Sara frunció el ceño.

- No me gusta la astronomía. – dijo secamente. Santiago la miró.

- ¿Por qué? Es una preciosidad...

- Porque no veo bien por la noche.

- ¡Ah! Pero ¿y las gafas?

- No evita que por la noche donde tu ves un punto yo vea una feria. Nunca he sabido bien dónde estaban exactamente los astros....

- ¿Cómo aprobabas astronomía?

- Con mucha dificultad. Memorizando cómo debía ser el cielo el día del examen...

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué laborioso debía ser! Bueno. En cualquier caso, creo que te llevaré a ese lugar. Puedes mirarme a mi...- El chico sonrió y quiso abrazarla. Ella volvió a zafarse.

- No se si te das cuenta de las implicaciones.- soltó ella de repente.

- ¿Qué implicaciones? – preguntó él sorprendido.

- No puedo orientarme por la noche solamente con los astros...

- Bueno, hay hechizos de orientación. Y brújulas. Y además...¿no se te ocurren otras cosas que se pueden hacer por la noche...? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Me imposibilita para ciertos tipos de magia.- dijo muy seria. No estaba dispuesta a entrar al trapo. En realidad, quería discutir con él. Por lo que fuera. La astronomía podía servir de excusa ¿por qué no?.- Casi toda la magia que se fundamenta en los astros no está a mi alcance. Hago las pociones que me dice mi madre, pero no puedo conocer el momento propicio por mí misma.

- ¿Y qué?

- Tampoco podré ayudarte en nada que requiera que analice el cielo.

- Bueno. Si alguna vez, que ahora mismo no soy capaz de imaginar, necesitamos un análisis de la bóveda celeste, ya lo haré yo. ¿Tranquila?

- No me tomas en serio.

- Claro que te tomo en serio.

- No le das importancia.

- Es que no la tiene.

- La tiene.

- ¿Por qué?

- En su momento, no podré dirigir la producción de pociones.

- Creía que tu vocación era la antropología mágica.

- Eso no da de comer. Y además, lo he dejado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Santiago la asió por los hombros y la miró fijamente. Ella le devolvió una mirada retadora, desafiante.

- ¿Por qué has dejado tus estudios?

- Porque no me llevan a ninguna parte. Estoy harta de leer sobre procesos inquisitoriales. Me producen náuseas....

- Pues trabaja en otra cosa.

- ¡No puedo! ¡tengo que hacer lo que me encarga el Director, o no dirigirá mi Disertatio...!

- ¡Pues busca otro Director!

- ¿Te crees que es tan fácil? He tenido que pasar un examen de seis horas para que me admitieran en Salamanca. Toledo es todavía más exigente. No entraría nunca allí...

- No has probado a hacerlo...

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Piden dedicación exclusiva!

- Pues habrá otra solución. Tal vez otro país...

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? – interrumpió Cassiopeia. Venía observando desde hacía un rato la dinámica de la pareja, y aunque no había oído la discusión estaba segura de que aquello no iba por donde debiera. No era bueno que hubiera tensiones en el equipo. Y además no estaban haciendo lo que se suponía que habían venido a hacer, que no era otra cosa que buscar una pista sobre dónde podría estar el dichoso brazalete.

- Sólo hemos encontrado esta Cosmogonía...- dijo Santiago intentando que su voz pareciera indiferente.- Es una maravilla, aunque esté un poco deteriorada.

- Todo esto está lleno de "maravillas deterioradas".- murmuró Cassiopeia.- Pero no nos ayudan a localizar....

- ¿Qué es esto? – Sara apartaba con la punta de su varita y con mucho cuidado una hojas secas del suelo.- ¡Una fotografía!

Se agachó y cogió una foto un tanto descolorida. Parecía como si alguien la hubiera perdido. La limpió un poco con un pañuelo, y después apuntó con su varita. Ya había iniciado el encantamiento cuando se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Cassiopeia.

- Que esta fotografía no es mágica. La gente no se mueve. El hechizo que iba a utilizar para limpiarla no sirve, la habría destruido.

- Déjame.- dijo Santiago. Sara le tendió la fotografía y sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos de él rozaron su mano. ¡Cielos!, pensó, ¡Es horrible! En ese instante fue sincera consigo misma. Reconocía sin matices que ella misma era por dentro un auténtico caos. No podía negarse que estaba enamorada. Su subconsciente, sus hormonas o lo que rayos fuera la traicionaban a las primeras de cambio. Pero también estaba aterrorizada. Absoluta y completamente aterrorizada ¿Cómo podía ella, que no sabía ni formular un hechizo para lavar la ropa, llevar una casa? ¿Cómo podría hacer frente, cuando llegara el momento, a un bebé, si en su fuero interno casi los equiparaba a las criaturas mágicas esas que le producían tanta aprensión? ¿Cómo sincerarse con Santiago? ¿Cómo hacerle ver que tenia defectos y debilidades, que se sentía incapaz y blandengue?

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

La exclamación de Cassiopeia sacó a Sara de sus cavilaciones. Todavía anonadada miró la fotografía. Al principio, no se percató de nada, salvo del hecho de que Santiago la había dejado como recién salida del revelado. Pero enseguida lo vio.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es el brazalete!

- Si.- Dijo Santiago. – Y este de aquí es el mago.

- ¿Quiénes son los muggles que hay con él? – preguntó Cassiopeia.

- Parece su familia...- murmuró Sara.

- Si. Parece una familia. Aunque por lo que sabemos, el mago no estaba casado.

De nuevo todos reunidos, en el destartalado salón de aquella mansión cuasi tenebrosa, recapitularon.

- Es una muggle. Una _ingenua_, como decís vosotros.- dijo Malcolm.

- Y lleva el brazalete puesto.- Añadió Katalintxe. Había estado escudriñando la fotografía con una enorme lupa que había encontrado por la casa.

- Se lo regalaría...- murmuró Sara.

- ¿A una muggle? – exclamó Cassiopeia.

- ¿Por qué no? El encantamiento secundario no funciona con _ingenuos_....le parecería un regalo bonito...

- O tal vez deshizo ese encantamiento.- terció Katalintxe sin despegar la nariz de la lupa. – hay como una raya en la superficie. No se si es defecto de la fotografía o es que el brazalete tiene una marca que no tenía.

- ¿A ver? – Santiago se acercó y extrajo un saquito con unos polvillos.- Es un producto para limpiar imágenes. Los ingenieros mágicos los usamos con frecuencia para evitar estas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Sara. La melancolía se había instalado confortablemente en su corazón, y eso le estaba pesando mucho.

- Para que no se confunda un signo mágico con un defecto del papel...a ver...¡ya está! Toma. Ponlo bajo la lupa.

- ¡Es una muesca! – exclamó Katalintxe muy contenta.- La inmensa mayoría de los hechizos asociados a objetos pueden anularse mediante un objeto punzante poderosamente mágico.

- Eso es magia oscura...- murmuró Cassiopeia. Katalintxe alzó la vista.

- ¿Magia oscura? Es un contrahechizo clásico que aparece en nuestros libros más elementales.

- Pues yo lo aprendí en mi último curso en el colegio, como parte de un EXTASIS en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...- Cassiopeia se rió ante la expresión de Katalintxe, que no sabía si tomarse a mal la observación.

- Los actos mágicos en su inmensísima mayoría no son en sí buenos ni malos. Es el mago o bruja y su intención lo que los define moralmente.- dijo Sara con una voz fría. Cassiopeia entornó los ojos. Recordaba perfectamente que la había visto conjurar una Imperio sobre muchos muggles, y hacía tiempo que quería conocer su opinión sobre el tema. Decidió pincharla.

- ¿Una _imperdonable_ puede ser moralmente aceptable?

- Depende. Puedes evitar un acto peor con una i_mperio_. Incluso se puede matar en legítima defensa...

Cassiopeia observó que no pronunciaba el nombre de la _Imperdonable_.

- ¿Y _Cruciatus_?

- Es la única para la que no he encontrado jamás una situación que la justifique. Por eso he dicho "en su inmensísima mayoría". Las Imperdonables fueron así tipificadas en el siglo XVIII, creo recordar. Hay hechizos que pueden ser tan malos como una imperdonable, aunque no estén catalogados de tales. Un filtro de amor, por ejemplo, anula la voluntad, vamos, como una _imperius_ más mona de formas...

- Muy interesante.- interrumpió Malcolm.- Pero os recuerdo que estamos buscando el brazalete.

Sara parpadeó.

- Pues lo tendrá su dueña. La _ingenua_ de la foto.

- Pues tienes razón. Ahora, tenemos que encontrarla.- dijo Cassiopeia.

- Deberíamos regresar. Se está haciendo tarde. Y aunque se trate de una _ingenua_, el señor Callejón puede hacer gestiones en el Ministerio para que la identifiquen y localicen.- concluyó Katalintxe.

- Pues tienes toda la razón.- dijo Santiago. Había sido un día agotador, pero casi todos estaban contentos. Al menos, tenían una pista que seguir. Solamente Sara, inmersa en su particular maremoto interior, se sentía desgraciada. No se le ocurrió pensar que tenía la solución al alcance de la mano. Consistía, simplemente, en sincerarse con Santiago. En aquel momento no recordó lo que le había dicho Rosalía, que no era otra cosa que en fondo era un poco inmadura.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

- Hemos averiguado de quién se trata.- dijo Callejón. Nevaba copiosamente y el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que daba la sensación de que se iba a llevar la casa volando. Cassiopeia fijó sus ojos grises en el mago del Ministerio. Estaba sentado muy tieso en aquel comedor enorme con una taza de café humeante enfrente que mantenía intacta.

- Se trata de... ejem... de una mujer que vive en... – Callejón volvió a carraspear.- en una casa pública de la localidad.

- ¿Una lupa? .- Sara intervino. Cassiopeia se dio cuenta de que Malcolm la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa y le propinó un pequeño pisotón. El dio un respingo.

- Me ha sorprendido el término latino... – dijo a modo de excusa. Sara se encogió de hombros.

- Er... – Callejón continuó hablando mientras miraba fijamente su taza de café.- El mago en cuestión... el señor Arias... parece ser que mantenía una relación con esta señora... el bebé.. el bebé podría ser hija de ambos...

- Entonces... ¿Le regaló el brazalete a su amante, que resulta ser una prostituta? – Al escucharla, Cassiopeia pensó que esa mañana Sara encontraba particularmente inspirada.

- Eso parece. Debió comprarlo a algún _ingenuo_. Después desactivaría toda la magia que encontró en él, y se lo regaló.

- ¡Qué cosa más ridícula! – dijo Rosalía.- ¡Regalar un objeto que ha estado embrujado a una persona no mágica!

- Tal vez le gustó y pensó que, una vez des-hechizado, no había mayor problema...- terció Amparo.

- Entonces es más que probable que el brazalete esté en el burdel.- Sara volvió a hablar. Cassiopeia la miró con más atención. Era obvio que su mente trabajaba a toda prisa y que parecía encontrarse bien. Pero estaba ojerosa y pálida, y no paraba de beber café. No, aquello no gustó a Cassiopeia.

- Más que probable, si... – murmuró Callejón

- ¿Y se supone que tenemos que ir _allí precisamente_ a buscarlo? – entonces intervino Katalintxe. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

- No es necesario que vosotras os metáis en ese sitio.- Amparo terció en el asunto.

- Todo apunta a que nos ha vinculado mágicamente, en cuyo caso somos las más idóneas para localizarlo... – dijo Sara.- y eso supone entrar en el lupanar a buscarlo.

- Puedo ir yo... con otra apariencia, claro.- dijo Cassiopeia.

- Todos podemos cambiar de apariencia con una multijugos...- dijo Sara.

- Y de hecho, creo que va a ser lo más sensato.- Santiago habló por primera vez mientras le dedicaba una mirada franca. Los ojos de Sara permanecieron un segundo fijos en su rostro e inmediatamente desvió la vista hacia el café de Callejón.

- ¿Te parece lo más sensato que se metan las tres en un prostíbulo, por muy brujas que sean? – preguntó Amparo.

Santiago carraspeó.- Creo que lo mejor es dividirnos. No es necesario que las tres vayáis a ese establecimiento.- dijo mirando alternativamente a las tres brujas.- Como dice Cassiopeia, ella puede ir metamorfoseada. Sugiero una apariencia masculina, porque me parece que es lo más idóneo. Malcolm y yo podemos acompañarla. Los demás os dedicaríais a vigilar fuera. No olvidemos que otros también buscan el objeto. Es posible que merodeen por allí, y no podemos descartar que nos reconozcan. Por eso pienso que lo mejor es que todos vayamos bajo apariencias cambiadas.

- Parece una buena idea... – dijo Callejón.

- Entonces, deberíamos concretar el plan. En primer lugar ¿podemos hacernos inmediatamente con suficiente multijugos?

- Aquí no tenemos.- dijo Graciana.

- Hay un stock reservado en el Ministerio.- intervino Callejón.- Puedo gestionar que me suministren una cantidad aceptable.

- Estupendo. Necesitamos también un plano de Daimiel – Santiago estaba en marcha. Apartó su taza e hizo aparecer papel y lápices. Comenzó rápidamente a tomar notas. Al cabo de una hora tenían pergeñado un plan y decidido ponerlo en práctica dentro de dos días, el viernes siguiente, puesto que era día de mercado y la afluencia de gente ayudaría a disimular su presencia. Ellos tres entrarían en el burdel, mientras el resto quedaría apostado por distintos lugares estratégicos, atentos a lo que pudiera pasar.

Al cabo de una hora Callejón se levantó disculpándose porque tenía que retornar a sus tareas en el Ministerio y gestionar el asunto de la multijugos. Rosalía abandonó la casa tras sus pasos, mientras Amparo, Graciana y Katalintxe se ponían en marcha para intentar localizar poción adicional. Malcolm y Santiago bromearon en voz baja y echaron unas risas nerviosas. Sara se disculpó diciendo que no había dormido bien y se levantó. Inmediatamente un preocupado Santiago la siguió, dejando a Cassiopeia y Malcolm solos.

- No me gusta su aspecto.- dijo ella.

- ¿El aspecto de qué?

- De ella.- dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta.

- Todavía convalece. ¿Te preocupa que tenga una recaída en mitad del jaleo?

- En parte. Pero también me preocupa que la situación la desborde.

- ¿Por qué? Ya la has visto en acción sometida a una tensión mucho más constante.

- No se por qué... me falta información, pero para mí está clarísimo que no está igual que la otra vez.

Santiago seguía a Sara por el pasillo. Al final del mismo, junto a la escalera, había una pequeña salita de estar, una habitación esquinada con dos ventanas que le daban luminosidad aún cuando el tiempo fuera realmente malo y una mesa camilla rodeada de butacas. Una salita acogedora... y en ese momento vacía. Le puso las manos en los hombros y suavemente la condujo al interior. Cuando los dos estaban dentro entornó la puerta y a continuación intentó abrazarla. Ya se habían hecho arrumacos otras veces en aquella salita. Pero en esta ocasión Sara se puso rígida como un palo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él genuinamente preocupado.

- No. No pasa nada. – contestó ella con voz seca.

- Venga ya. Estás muy seria. ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa?

- ¿Por qué me quedo yo en el mercado? ¿Te parece que no soy lo bastante buena para vigilar más cerca el prostíbulo? ¿O te parece que soy tan mojigata que me voy a escandalizar con lo que pueda ver?

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Te he colocado ahí por si hay que salir volando con el brazalete. Girando la calleja se sale a un descampado que usan los vendedores para dejar cajas, tomates pochos... ideal para salir volando en una escoba.

- Vamos, en la retaguardia para huir, para que no me pase nada.

- Por supuesto que me preocupa que no te pase nada. Pero he considerado que si alguien ha de salir volando con el brazalete eres la más idónea. Es dificilísimo tirarte de una escoba.

Sara alzó una ceja.

- Y tu ¿Cómo lo sabes? No me has visto nunca jugar al quidditch...

- En eso te equivocas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tenías nueve años y yo casi doce. Era una de esas fiestas para niños que hacía Enedina al final del verano con sus bisnietos y los de sus amigas... había miniquidditch...

- Pero...

- Le estabas dando una paliza soberana a un niño moreno, de cara redonda y ojos azules que jugaba de guardián, hasta que el niño, desesperado, se echó a llorar y dejó de jugar... y se fue a buscar a su hermano mayor para que salvara el honor familiar...

- Y aquel idiota larguirucho se aprovechó de que era mayor que yo y me tiró a la fuente. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Mi abuela Amparo me echó una bronca tremenda y me quería castigar por jugar a lo bruto...

- Te estoy viendo. Con un vestido estampado de nidos de abeja y un lazo en el pelo...

- Aquel niño era estúpido. Y su hermano, el que me tiró al agua, más todavía.

- Yo fui el que te tiró al agua. Me lo recordó Enedina el verano pasado, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos. Y me dijo que volabas aún mejor y que podías haberte dedicado a jugar profesionalmente... la verdad es que enseguida reconocí en ti a aquella niña..

- ¿Cuál de tus hermanos era el guardián?.

- Pablo.

- Me lo estaba figurando.- De todos los hermanos de Santiago, ese era el menos apreciado por Sara.

- Compréndelo. Tenía que hacer de hermano mayor...

- Injusto del todo...

- Pues reconozco que sí ¿Me lo vas a reprochar mucho, a estas alturas?

- ¿Por qué no?

Santiago alzó las cejas sorprendido.

.- Me parece que deberías haber sido un poquito más explícito conmigo hace un rato.

- Er... Está bien. Tienes razón. Debería haberte recordado tus habilidades volanderas....

- No tiene gracia, Santiago.

- Mujer... yo creo que no es para tanto...

- Si que lo es. ¿Es así como piensas que funciona una pareja? ¿Me quieres a tu lado para disponer de mí a tu antojo y contarme solamente lo que te interese?

- Sara, estás exagerando mucho.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Por favor, vuelve a tu sensatez habitual.

- Estoy siendo sumamente sensata.

Santiago suspiró. Decidió cambiar de táctica.

- De verdad que lo siento. De ahora en adelante seré más explícito.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y quién me lo asegura a mí?

- ¿No me crees?

- Pues tal vez no. Dímelo tu, que me haces creer que soy importante y resulta que ni siquiera soy tu tipo

- ¿Qué estás diciendo ahora?

- Lo sabes perfectamente.

- No, no tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decirme.

- Que las estupendas son…- hizo un gesto elocuente con ambas manos.- las que tienen un buen par de…

- Has estado escuchando.

- Menos mal, porque si no, no me entero. Después de ésta ¿Piensas visitar el lugar a menudo, a ver si hay género de tu gusto?

Santiago cerró los ojos con gesto de dolor.

- Sara, por favor. Nunca he puesto los pies en uno de esos sitios ni lo volveré a hacer después de ésta. Al menos, con esas intenciones que tu te imaginas. Y además, no se me ocurriría compararte.

- ¿Porque saldría perdiendo?

- Porque te quiero y me importas. Y me gustas tal y como eres.

- Ya. Pues no es eso lo que parece.

- Sara, era una conversación de chicos.

- Precisamente. ¿Te crees que no se de qué habláis los chicos? De escobas de carreras y de… repitió el gesto con las manos.

- Solo era una charla tonta. Estábamos descargando la tensión. Si te soy sincero, ni siquiera recuerdo exactamente de qué nos estábamos riendo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué seguiste el juego?

- Porque los dos sabemos que lo que vamos a hacer puede ser peligroso... porque yo también estoy cansado….yo qué sé por qué…

- Esto es absurdo.

- Completamente absurdo. Me alegro de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta.

- No conduce a ninguna parte.

- En efecto, no conduce a nada.

- Pues si no vamos a ninguna parte, la conclusión es evidente.. Estaba tan seria que Santiago se inquietó.

- ¿Qué conclusión?

- Que lo mejor será que cada uno siga por su lado.

- ¡¿Sara?! ¡¿Estás cortando conmigo?!- preguntó incrédulo.

- En realidad, parece que no había nada que cortar.

- Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Si me disculpas...

- No, no te disculpo. Haz el favor de aclararme esto.

- Por favor. Estoy muy cansada y esta es mi casa.

- Muy bien. – dijo retirándose del quicio de la puerta. – Espero que, una vez que hayas descansado, reflexiones sobre esta larga sarta de sinsentidos.

Sara no dijo nada. Salió por la puerta y allí lo dejó. Había conseguido posponer la dichosa boda sine die, pero ¡a qué precio!. Lejos de sentirse aliviada, le pareció que se le helaba el corazón. A mitad de la escalera, ya estaba llorando.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

Cassiopeia Black tenía dos ideas de los burdeles. A fin de cuentas, en Gran Bretaña un mago podía tener una amante hechicera, pero no había suficiente población como para mantener uno de aquellos establecimientos. Bajo aquella moral que un muggle hubiera calificado de victoriana, los brujos que deseaban ese tipo de servicios acudían a los prostíbulos muggles. Y, según pensaba Cassiopeia, o eran lugares plagados de lujos casi asiáticos o bien eran los sitios más sórdidos que una pudiera imaginarse. El burdel de Daimiel entraba dentro de la segunda categoría.

Para empezar, a la luz diurna, el edificio tenía un aspecto cochambroso. Suspiró bajo su disfraz. Había elegido una apariencia masculina, de estatura tirando a baja, pelo muy negro, ensortijado y engominado hacia atrás y un bigotillo fino que había observado estaba muy de moda entre los hombres de aquel país. La habían vestido con traje cruzado y corbata, un abrigo de lana también cruzado y un sombrero de fieltro negro.

- No parece un lugar muy recomendable ¿verdad? – Murmuró Malcolm a su lado. El se había transformado en un hombre joven, alto y delgado, de pelo castaño oscuro que cubría con una gorra.

- Parece que se va a venir abajo en cualquier momento.- contestó ella.

- Es que está sin encalar, pero no observo grietas estructurales.- Intervino Santiago. El había adoptado la apariencia de un hombre bajo, calvo y barrigón que vestía pantalones de pana, un chambergo de piel de borrego y una boina. Cassiopeia le miró de soslayo y pensó que formaban un trío abigarrado y extraño. Afortunadamente, en esos momentos estaban ocultos bajo un hechizo camaleónico. De otro modo, llamarían demasiado la atención tres personas aparentemente tan dispares hablando amigablemente.

- Callejón se aproxima por la derecha.- Dijo Santiago. Todos miraron hacia el lugar y vieron a un hombre que tapaba su cara con el ala del sombrero aproximarse hasta la puerta del burdel. Cuando estaba casi al lado, se detuvo a encender un cigarrillo. Un instante después, ya no estaba allí. Ni allí, ni en ningún otro lugar de las proximidades. Los tres se apresuraron hacia la puerta del establecimiento. Llamaron, todavía invisibles, y al cabo de poco tiempo alguien que no se dejaba ver abrió la puerta.

- ¿Quién va? ¡Pero si no hay nadie! ¡Otra vez! Malditos críos...

Los tres aprovecharon el momento para colarse en el burdel. Había una mujer gorda guisando algo que olía bastante fuerte, varias mujeres de aspecto ajado limpiando el suelo arrodilladas, con unos jabones enormes y cubos de agua fría, y varias mujeres muy despeinadas que se paseaban ligeras de ropa, fumando o hablando con desgana de los clientes y de nimiedades. Cassiopeia pensó que aquello era verdaderamente sórdido y triste.

En el exterior, Sara se alzó el cuello del abrigo y maldijo para sus adentros que la hubieran transformado en una copia de una de sus primas. Hubiera preferido haber adquirido el aspecto de un hombre. Así, por lo menos, llevaría pantalones y tendría las piernas más protegidas. Ahora en cambio se estaba helando, y eso no le convenía en absoluto teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un otoño en el que se le sucedían uno tras otro los episodios de anginas.

Miró alrededor. El día de mercado suponía bastante trasiego. Ya había visto un par de casos de estraperlo, cosa que se sentía incapaz de juzgar. Los Ingenuos españoles, en 1944, sufrían restricciones y tenían unas cartillas que llamaban de racionamiento. Hacían colas larguísimas delante de las tiendas para que les pusieran un sello en aquellas cartillas y les dieran media docena de minúsculos huevos, que más que de gallina parecían de codorniz. Pateó con fuerza con ambos pies para intentar entrar en calor y pensó que todo era culpa de Santiago. El era el responsable último de que enganchara otra vez anginas, de que se sintiera ridícula observando un mercado muggle, como diría la bruja inglesa, y por ende el que se había metido en el burdel. Sara respiró hondo e intentó pensar en otra cosa.

En América, las mujeres empezaban a usar pantalones. Estaba deseando que aquel conflicto terminara para que las comunicaciones se restablecieran y su madre pudiera traerle unos. Se los pondría en invierno aunque fuera encantados para que parecieran un atuendo femenino porque estaba harta de tener frío en las piernas. Recordó una revista de Ingenuos, hecha por una creación del gobierno no mágico llamada la Sección Femenina, que criticaba el uso de aquellas prendas, porque no eran femeninas y además no favorecían la silueta de las españolas… ¡Cómo si todo el mundo fuera igual! Ella, por ejemplo, era más alta que lo normal, más delgada que la media y menos dotada que la mayoría de pecho. Vamos, que ella no tenía nada que ver con esa imagen de botijo nacional que se vendía por ahí. Que igual era precisamente el tipo que le gustaba a Santiago, porque a saber...

Y entonces un desconocido salió corriendo del burdel con algo aferrado entre las manos. Sara dejó de pensar de golpe en sus centímetros de sostén, aferró la varita dentro del bolsillo y empezó a caminar deprisa en pos del individuo que intentaba pasar desapercibido entre la multitud que asistía al mercado semanal de Daimiel. Al cabo de menos de un minuto lo seguía corriendo, cada vez más deprisa y cada vez más sofocada, hasta que algo la enganchó por el brazo y la detuvo en seco.

- ¡Espera, Sara!

Era Santiago, todavía camaleónico.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Contestó desasiéndose con el enojo que últimamente reservaba para sus intercambios verbales con el otrora novio.

- Ese tipo es un mago.

- Ya lo había pensado. Pero déjate de historias, que lo perdemos de vista.

En su fuero interno, Santiago debió reconocer que Sara tenía razón, porque la soltó y ambos corrieron en pos del mago como si estuvieran de acuerdo.

- Tiene el brazalete. Y es un abusador.- Jadeó Santiago mientas intentaba correr a la par que Sara. Sería mujer, delgaducha y últimamente enfermiza, pero se escurría entre la gente con una soltura tremenda y a una velocidad sorprendente.

- ¿Que?.- Sara repitió incrédula mientras esquivaba una carretilla llena hasta arriba de patatas.

- Que es un delincuente. Un tipo que abusa de la gente.

- Que novedad...

- Sara, es un pederasta. Lo hemos visto intentando...- Santiago se detuvo con la mano en el costado.- ¡Espera!

- No, que lo pierdo.- Y Sara, que no quería pararse a esperar al chico al que había pasado de tener en un pedestal a echarle en cara con todas sus ganas todos los males del universo, siguió corriendo hasta que se topó con un jadeante Callejón al que se unieron inmediatamente Malcolm, Cassiopeia y Katalintxe.

- Escuchad. ¿Y si le ponemos una trampa? – Dijo Callejón sin ningún preámbulo.

- ¿Qué clase de trampa? – Preguntó un jadeante Santiago que había hecho el esfuerzo de correr en pos de Sara a pesar de que se veía incapaz de respirar. Callejón miró a Cassiopeia.

Fue una de las transformaciones más duras de su vida. Después lo recordaría como si hubiera comprimido su esencia de mujer en un frasco demasiado pequeño. Pero lo logró, ropa incluida. Y fue a buscarlo.

El tipo picó el anzuelo y le echó una sonrisa tétrica. La niña le quitó el brazalete en un momento de confusión y comenzó a alejarse entre la muchedumbre, mientras el hombre la seguía, cada vez más deprisa. Cassiopeia se lanzó a la carrera hacia el callejón donde Katalintxe estaba oculta. Le lanzó el brazalete y, entre las sombras, recuperó su verdadera apariencia.

Katalintxe salió corriendo hacia los campos de labor más próximos al pueblo seguida de Malcolm mientras los otros seguían al mago, que ya se había percatado de que había caído en una trampa. Pero era rápido y ducho en aquel arte. Desapareció, probablemente por algún ensalmo de invisibilidad.

Recuperaba la respiración trabajosamente debajo de un olivo cuando la oyó.

- ¡Quieto ahí!

Sara le había salido al paso escondida tras las ruinas de lo que debía haber sido una casa de labranza. Había tenido el tino de mirar al suelo, que estaba embarrado, y observar las huellas que el invisible mago había ido dejando, lo que le permitió seguirle hasta el descampado. El mago se dio la vuelta e intentó esfumarse en otra dirección.

- Inmobilitus.

El hechizo de Sara impactó de lleno en la espalda del mago, que se detuvo en seco.

- Expelliarmus.- Ahora, la varita del mago salió disparada bastante lejos y se perdió entre las matas. Ya no podría escabullirse con el ensalmo que había utilizado ni tampoco agredir mágicamente a Sara.

- Date la vuelta despacito.- Dijo ella sin dejar de apuntarle. El mago se giró lentamente. Cuando lo tuvo frente a ella le pareció el ser más despreciable de la creación.

- Escucha, podemos arreglarlo...

- Accio pesetas.- Y todo el dinero que el tipo llevaba en los bolsillos, y que Sara sospechaba había sustraído de las prostitutas, aterrizó a sus pies. En ese momento, su idea era devolverlo a sus legítimas propietarias.

- Bien, quieres dinero. Ya lo tienes, ahora ¿me devuelves mi varita? Tal vez podemos arreglarnos. Y si quieres que te de otra cosa, soy bastante bueno y tu pareces necesitada de un hombre...

- Nudo.- Una cuerda apenas visible se cerró en torno a las piernas del hombre. Sara le miró con mucho desprecio. Aquel tipo le producía asco, un asco tremendo. Sobre todo después de la insinuación. Volvió a elevar su varita, la asió firmemente con ambas manos y le apuntó a la cabeza. El mago abrió mucho los ojos, sabedor de que aquello no presagiaba nada bueno, y optó por pedir clemencia.

- No, yo, me obligaron, tenga piedad…

Sara seguía seria, imperturbable al cambio de actitud del mago. Una súbita idea se le ocurrió, y apuntó visiblemente más abajo, a la entrepierna del brujo.

- Seguramente ahí te dolería más ¿no?

El hombre se hizo pis de miedo. Aquello hizo que Sara sintiera todavía más desprecio. Y lo que era peor. Ahora podía sentir odio. Odiaba que el tipo seboso se hubiera aprovechado de su condición de mago para hacer daño a niñas. Le repugnaba que hubiera seguido a Cassiopeia bajo una apariencia infantil para hacer Dios sabía qué. Le ponía enferma que se le hubiera insinuado. En ese momento, le parecía el ser más deleznable de la creación. Alguien que no merecía la menor compasión. Peor que una cucaracha. Y entonces, sintió su poder. Un poder frío, glacial, que pugnaba por salir de su varita. Respiró con fuerza y estiró los brazos mientras el hombre lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Cru… - Murmuró muy bajo, tan bajo que casi ni ella misma se escuchó.

- No lo hagas, por favor. .- Una voz queda muy conocida, a pesar de la multijugos, le murmuró al oído. Sara seguía con la mirada fría, ausente de lo que no fuera torturar a la piltrafa humana que tenía delante.

- Baja la varita. Yo también le estoy apuntando. Voy a añadir otro hechizo inmovilizador. No se escapará.- La voz insistía, intentando en vano llegar a las fibras sensibles de su corazón. Pero éstas estaban heladas.

- Sara, por favor, hazlo por mi…- Insistió. Y, poco a poco, Sara bajó las manos, mientras el tipo jadeaba, con mezcla de pavor y alivio. Otra varita le apuntó firmemente. De ella salió un destello plateado y el mago quedó aprisionado por un conjuro mucho más potente mientras Sara se marchaba sin mirar siquiera al propietario de la voz. Se adentró lentamente en el olivar sintiendo una mezcla de odio e indiferencia, en parte contra el mago pederasta, en parte contra la voz, en mucho contra sí misma, todo en un extraño equilibrio. Curiosamente, pensó que no cabía la pena en su corazón mientras se le pasaban los efectos de su propia poción y recuperaba su propia apariencia. Y entonces, cuando había vuelto a su ser externo, fue cuando apuntó sin pensarlo contra un enorme peñasco de granito y murmuró lo que no se puede murmurar.

- Crucio.

Un rayo violáceo fino y brillante salió de la punta de su varita y corrió raudo hasta alcanzar el centro de la piedra que estalló en mil pedazos entre un enorme estruendo. Sara se cubrió con el antebrazo, al principio impasible. Después, cuando los fragmentos ya no podían alcanzarla, contempló su obra y sintió un vacío terrible en su interior. Cayó de rodillas, con su vara entre las manos y, sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde un momento antes se había encontrado la gran roca, se echó a llorar.

Fue entonces cuando unas manos muy conocidas, solícitas y cálidas, se posaron sobre sus hombros. Demasiado bien sabía a quién pertenecían. Las había añorado tanto. Desde aquel maldito momento en que lo mandó a hacer gárgaras, la frialdad, el odio, el deseo de hacer mal había ido creciendo poco a poco en su corazón. Comprendió de golpe que había acusado a Santi de miserable cuando la miserable era ella. Se incorporó ayudada por él, dudando de si sería capaz de enfrentarse a su mirada azul.

- ¿Estás bien? - Dijo él con voz queda mientras la abrazaba. Sara se desasió, pero a diferencia de otras veces en que había empleado ademanes bruscos lo hizo con dulzura y hasta llegó a ser capaz de devolver en el último momento un poquito del abrazo recibido.

- No… - Consiguió murmurar bastante bajo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

- Nada…

- El tipo está a buen recaudo, con los aurores…

- Me parece bien…

- ¿Sara? Me gustaría mucho que me miraras…

- Perdóname .- Dijo sin ser capaz de levantar la vista.- Pero querría estar sola…

Santiago dejó escapar un quejido lastimero.

- Si me necesitas, sabes dónde estaré. Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, con estos jaleos...

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta, caminó unos pasos y se desapareció.

El pop de la aparición se produjo en la fachada menos transitada de la ermita de la Virgen del Puy, en Estella. El tío Joaquín, hermano de su padre, ejercía de sacerdote en aquel lugar. Sara se encaminó a la puerta de la rectoría preguntándose si su tío estaría disponible. Hubo suerte.

- ¡Sobrina! ¡Traes una cara terrible! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sara se dejó caer en una silla de la rectoría.

- He hecho algo horrible… - Murmuró.

- Vamos, vamos. No será para tanto.

Y su tío se levantó y se fue por un vaso de agua, cerrando e imperturbando la puerta tras de si.

- Bebe. Y después, aquí estoy para escucharte. Bajo secreto de confesión, si eso te tranquiliza. Además, estamos completamente solos.

Sara contempló el vaso y después a su tío. Dio un buen trago de agua y respiró hondo.

- Ave María Purísima…

- Sin pecado concebida…

Le contó todo. Con pelos y señales le explicó cómo había ido acumulando resquemor, malestar y después odio, y cómo lo había canalizado contra aquel sujeto. Concluyó confesando que había sido capaz de invocar una Crucio, por primera vez en su vida, y que le había salido tan sumamente potente que hizo añicos una enorme piedra. Solo omitió una cosa. No le contó por qué finalmente no fue aquel mago su víctima. Pero aquel pequeño detalle no se le escapó a su tío, acostumbrado a conocer las miserias humanas desde el confesonario y desde la posición de privilegiado testigo por su condición de sacerdote.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

- Porque alguien me pidió que no lo hiciera.

- Ya me figuro quién. Santiago ¿no?

Sara asintió con la cabeza.

- Ah, el amor saca lo mejor de nosotros mismos.

Sara le miró horrorizada.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- No te obceques. En el momento crucial, valga el uso del término, desviaste tu hechizo.

- Pero lo conjuré igualmente.

- Si. Pero no le hiciste daño a otra persona. Solamente te lo has hecho a ti misma. Mi penitencia va a ser que reflexiones sobre ello, piensa si. Lo que tienes que cuidar y recomponer es tu alma dolorida... ¡Ah! Y reza un rosario.

- ¿Da igual cuál?

- Entero. Los quince misterios.

Sara no fue capaz de contestar nada, aunque le pareció terrible. Quince misterios eran muchísimo.

- ¿Sabes lo que son los mantras de los monjes tibetanos? -Dijo su tío alzando una ceja.

- Unos rezos repetitivos y monótonos que sirven de ruido de fondo para meditar…

- Pues eso. Y no me pongas esa cara por la penitencia. ¡Hala! Ve en paz y no peques más. Ego te absolvo in nomine patriis…

Sara cerró los ojos pensando si sería legilimens.

- ¡Ah! ¿Sara?

- ¿Si?

- Yo que tu me iría corriendo a hacer las paces con el mirlo blanco de tu novio.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Pues eso, sobrina. Que el chico bebe los vientos por ti y tú, mírate. Estás hecha unos zorros porque te has peleado con él. La cosa está bien clara, y la situación actual no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, aunque es lo que suele pasar con los jóvenes cuando se enamoran…

- ¡Qué optimista eres, tío Joaquín! Ahora lo normal será que me mande a hacer gárgaras.

- ¿Tu crees?

- ¿Quién va a querer a una bruja capaz de invocar una imperdonable?

- Bueno. Ve a ver, y luego si quieres me lo cuentas.

Sara no se marchó inmediatamente. Permaneció un buen rato dentro de la iglesia, rezando. Se conocía bien. Si no cumplía la penitencia inmediatamente corría el riesgo de olvidarla durante bastante tiempo, y no quería más cargas en su maltrecha conciencia. El silencio y el recogimiento del templo la ayudaron a tranquilizarse. Y a adoptar la resolución de hablar con él. Tenía que hablar con Santiago inmediatamente y pedirle perdón. No se extrañaría si él no quisiera seguir con ella, al fin y al cabo se lo tenía bien merecido. Se desapareció en dirección a la minúscula aldea del Lugo profundo donde residía Santiago con su familia y, como él había dicho, allí le encontró, enfrascado en un plano complicadísimo en el taller de ingeniería mágica de su padre.

El sonrió al verla, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que ella no fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos más allá de un segundo. Santiago se levantó de la silla y la abrazó. Y esta vez Sara se dejó abrazar.

- Perdóname.- Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.- Estaba aterrorizada.

Santiago la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo mirarle a los ojos.

- Perdóname tú a mí. No me quise dar cuenta de que necesitabas otro ritmo para madurar las cosas. Tómate el tiempo que quieras, esperaré lo que sea...

- No se cómo puedes querer seguir conmigo.

Santiago la estrujó fuerte.

- Lo que no podría es estar sin ti.

Sara sollozó, aunque estaba demasiado agotada para echarse a llorar.

- ¿Sara?

- ¿Si?

- Quiero que siempre tengas presente una cosa. No vas a estar sola. Nunca vas a estar sola. Yo estaré contigo.

Ella cerró los ojos y le echó los brazos alrededor. Y así permanecieron un buen rato, en silencio, asimilando que habían recuperado aquello tan preciado que creían haber perdido.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

Regresaron al caserío agotados y bastante sucios. Poco a poco se fueron poniendo en antecedentes de lo ocurrido, excepto el episodio de la imperdonable, que Santiago obvió deliberadamente y sobre el que Sara tampoco dijo nada. Lo más sorprendente, no obstante, fueron unas revelaciones que hicieron Rosalía y Callejón.

- Y ahora, además, tenemos un bebé.- Soltó Rosalía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¿Perdón? – Katalintxe la miró sorprendida mientras Cassiopeia ponía una expresión indescifrable.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que "tenemos un bebé"?

- Exactamente eso. Que tenemos un bebé. Está dormido en el cuarto del fondo, en una cuna que tenía Aisone...

- En la que habéis dormido todos...- Añadió la aludida.

- Pero ¿De dónde ha salido ese bebé? – Preguntó Sara mientras Cassiopeia la miraba con curiosidad. Volvía a ser la Sara que conoció el verano anterior. Algo había ocurrido en Daimiel, o justamente después, que la había devuelto a la normalidad. Y al parecer, no solamente a ella, a juzgar por cómo se pegaba al chico, junto al que estaba sentada en un sofá, por las miradas delatadoras que se intercambiaban los dos cada poco y hasta por el gesto de echar el brazo por encima de su hombro, en ademán protector, que de vez en cuando se le escapaba a él, aunque inmediatamente lo retiraba para devolverlo a una postura más formal.

- Al parecer.- Callejón carraspeó.- El mago en cuestión tenía una relación permanente con una de las señoritas del establecimiento y...

- ¡Oh, venga, Eduardo. No seas milindris! - Estalló Rosalía.- Estaba encaprichado con una de ellas, y hasta habían tenido una hija. El bebé del que os hablaba...

- Bien. Pero ¿Por qué está aquí? -. Preguntó Sara mientras, sin ningún tipo de recato, extendía la mano izquierda y dejaba que Santiago la cogiera y la ocultara bajo sus brazos cruzados.

- Porque su madre ha renunciado a la criatura.- Contestó Rosalía tan campante.

Se hizo un silencio espeso. Ninguno sabía qué mas decir. Una criatura abandonada no dejaba de ser un drama, aunque fuera frecuente por aquel entonces.

- Antes de que empecéis a pensar Dios sabe qué cosas de la madre, os diré que se trata de un bebé mágico.- Expuso Rosalía con total tranquilidad, como si abandonar niños mágicos fuera lo más corriente del mundo.

- La madre, ante la situación de desamparo y desprotección en la que ha quedado tras perder a su padre, ha decido que es mejor cederlo a una familia mágica.- Explicó entonces Callejón.

- Eduardo y yo vamos a adoptarlo.- Terminó Rosalía, para total estupor de los presentes. Amparo la miró fijamente unos instantes y después desvió la vista hacia Callejón.

- Rosalía y yo... er... la señorita D'Acuña... le he pedido que se case conmigo... y me ha hecho el honor de aceptar...- Callejón, rojo como un tomate tras semejante declaración que parecía extraída de una novela rosa o un folletín de la radio muggle, miró con ojos tiernos a Rosalía y después sonrió como un adolescente enamorado mientras el resto del grupo los miraba con asombro, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Vaya.- Amparo fue la primera que consiguió salir de la situación de parálisis mental generalizada.- Pues muchas felicidades. Por partida doble, además.

- Oh, gracias. Nos casaremos inmediatamente, en cuanto el Ministerio haya mandado rumbo a Londres a esa dichosa pulsera.- Contestó Rosalía con cierto deje histérico en la voz.- Por supuesto, estáis todos invitados.

- Deberíamos celebrarlo con un vinito.- Graciana fue la segunda capaz de reaccionar. Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó decidida hacia la cocina para proveerse de lo que ella llamaba "un vinito" y que no sería otra cosa que una comilona pantagruélica, como siempre.

- Ahora yo debería besarte en la boca.- Murmuró Sara en el oído de Santi. Él contuvo malamente una risita.

- No estaría bien. Les quitarías protagonismo. Es su celebración.

- ¡Quién lo iba a decir!

- ¿Y el brazalete? – Cassiopeia se atrevió a preguntar al novio un rato después, cuando todos estaban bastante animados por el vino, las tapas y los pinchos.

- Está en Madrid, en el Ministerio, a buen recaudo. Creo que los expertos en Magia Oculta y Misteriosa van a echarle un vistazo.

- ¿Magia Oculta y Misteriosa?

- Si. En su país los llaman Inefables...

- ¡Ah!

- De todas formas, no se preocupe. No le harán nada a la pieza. Solamente lo están observando.

- Ya...- Cassiopeia Black dudaba mucho que un gobierno mágico, fuera el que fuera, si tuviera en las manos un objeto como aquel se limitara a observarlo. Pero eso, en realidad, le daba exactamente igual con tal de que, inmediatamente, lo enviaran a Londres para que Dumbledore, por fin, la dejara en paz.

Un rato más tarde, cuando los que no residían en el caserío ya se habían despedido, Cassiopeia se fue en busca de Graciana. Otra cosa rondaba su cabeza desde hacía un par de días, y había oído que la bruja precisamente era experta en aquello. La encontró en sus dependencias, entre tarros apilados en los que se almacenaban hierbas y plantas medicinales.

- ¿Vienes buscándome?

- Si. Necesito tu opinión

- Estás embarazada.- dijo Graciana sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía.

- Eso me temo. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Muchos años de experiencia como partera. No he tenido más que verte la cara. Tienes cara de mujer preñada.

- El caso es que parecía imposible. Me dijeron que tenía las trompas obturadas...

- Ya. De "parecía imposible" y demás está el mundo lleno de hijos...

- ¿Puedes comprobar que todo está bien? Me quedaría más tranquila.

- Quítate la falda, y túmbate en la camilla.

Cassiopeia procedió como Graciana le había dicho. Sintió las manos expertas y sabias de la bruja palpando su vientre mientras su rostro permanecía inexpresivo durante unos momentos que se le hicieron muy largos.

- Estás de poco tiempo. Una sola falta y reciente ¿no?

- Si.

- El bebé está en su sitio, firmemente agarrado. Puedes viajar a tu casa, pero cuando llegues, no dejes de buscar una partera para que te vigile el embarazo. No es una criatura fuerte.

El corazón de Cassiopeia se desbocó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Hay bebés débiles que se agarran con fuerza y sobreviven. La hermana de Sara era un bebé así. Amparo tuvo un embarazo vigilado, pero tranquilo, y la niña nació. En cambio Sara era un bebé muy fuerte débilmente implantado. Su madre se pasó todo el embarazo en cama, con hemorragias cada poco. Hubo momentos en que creí que no lo conseguiría, y ahí la tienes.

- ¿Su hermana? ¿Te refieres a Katalintxe?

- No. Katalintxe está prohijada por los padres de Sara, aunque realmente es una prima segunda. Me refiero a una hermana de padre y madre. Murió cuando tenía dieciséis años. La atropelló un camión.

- ¿Cómo fue posible eso?

- Los reflejos mágicos de Amaya no eran como los de Sara. No fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar el camión, que venía descontrolado sin frenos. Fue un trauma muy fuerte para todos, especialmente para Sara, aunque ella no se acuerda. En su cabeza ha bloqueado lo que realmente pasó. Porque Amaya la llevaba de la mano, y ella en cambio se desapareció de manera espontánea. Su magia es más intensa y sus reflejos son realmente excepcionales, ya te habrás dado cuenta...

- Vaya...

- Pero a lo que íbamos... búscate allí alguien con experiencia. Una buena partera.

Cassiopeia se quedó meditando unos instantes lo que le había dicho Graciana. En realidad, no conocía ninguna partera con esas características. Al menos, ninguna le inspiraba la confianza de aquella mujer rural que en fondo era tan sabia.

- Rosalía me dijo que el baño en el agua encantada podía producir éstos efectos... no la creí...

- Los de la Tradición Celta hacen cosas la mar de raras... aunque supongo que ellos dicen lo mismo de nosotros.- Graciana sonrió al decir aquello.- Los gallegos, y también los portugueses del norte de Portugal, hacen una magia muy vinculada con la vida y la muerte... ellos abren puertas a las almas que necesitan encarnarse, y también a aquellas que han dejado sus cuerpos y deben emprender un nuevo camino... se dice de los bruixos y las meigas que si se pusieran a ello serían capaces de hacer que un fantasma dejara de serlo...

- ¿De veras?

- Posiblemente ese extremo sea una exageración. Pero sí es cierto que conocen ritos que realizados en determinados lugares y momentos empreñan a las mujeres. Y ritos para facilitar el tránsito al otro mundo.

Cassiopeia meditó largo tiempo sobre todo aquello. Lo que le estaba ocurriendo y lo que le había ocurrido, mientras saboreaba una nueva sensación, la de llevar a un ser dentro de sí, que jamás habría creído que experimentaría.


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

Hacía mucho frío y el cielo estaba completamente gris. Sara se ajustó la bufanda y cerró mejor el cuello del abrigo mientras contemplaba lo poco que se podía ver de aquel valle asturiano.

-Ahí abajo está el pueblo... bueno, las cuatro casas que son el pueblo.- Decía Santiago. Estaba detrás de ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos mientras ambos miraban en la misma dirección.

-No se ve mucho, con esta niebla...

-No. Pero en días abiertos es precioso. Muy vertical. Y muy verde. Y hay muchas vacas.

Sara respiró hondo el frío aire de aquella mañana de invierno observando cómo su aliento se volvía blanco.

-¿Por qué la alquilaba? – preguntó.

-Porque ninguno de sus descendientes quiere vivir aquí. Lo comprendo, está bastante aislado. Me ha hecho un precio prácticamente simbólico...

-¡Ah! ¿Si?

-Si. Me dijo que lo consideráramos nuestro regalo.

-¿Regalo? ¡Menuda alcahueta está hecha!

Santiago soltó una risita.

-Bueno, es una bruja y es muy vieja. Vive sola con un trasgo. La tentación de hacer de celestina es grande... ¿Quieres que entremos en la vivienda? Si te soy sincero, desde el día que cerré el trato no he vuelto...

-Supongo que porque no estarías de humor...

- Bueno. Es agua pasada... ¿la vemos juntos?

- Claro. Se supone que será nuestro primer hogar.

- Escucha. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

- No te quepa la menor duda de que así lo haré.

Los dos jóvenes brujos se encaminaron abrazados hacia una de las dos edificaciones, la que estaba más a la izquierda y tenía mejor aspecto. La otra edificación era un antiguo corral que Santiago pensaba dedicar a su taller de ingeniería mágica.

En la planta baja había un salón bastante escaso de muebles, con una gran chimenea, una cocina bien provista y un baño. En el piso de arriba había una habitación llena de trastos.

- Vaya, aquí están los muebles que faltan abajo... – Dijo él asomándose desde la puerta.

- Y alguno que otro más...

- Podrías utilizarla de despacho...

-¿Para qué? ¿Para revisar la contabilidad de la fábrica de pociones?

-Para continuar con tus estudios.

-¡Ay, Santiago! ¡No se yo! Ya estaba desencantada con mi director de Disertatio. Y ahora además estoy mentalmente agotada con todo lo del brazalete. Todavía no tengo ánimo para considerar siquiera si voy a intentarlo otra vez...

- Yo creo que acabarás haciéndolo. En cualquier caso, la habitación te puede esperar.

- Creo que la familia de Enedina la utilizaba de cuarto de los niños. ¿No ves eso? Es una cuna. Y aquello un caballito de balancín desencolado. Y esos muebles de cajones tenían en tiempos laca blanca y dibujitos...

-¡Ah! Pues no me había dado cuenta. Hay tantos trastos aquí...

-Bueno, vamos a seguir ¿qué mas tenemos?

-Poco mas. El dormitorio principal y un lujazo: otro baño.

Sara echó una mirada somera al baño superior. Efectivamente, era todo un lujazo en una época en la que la gente del campo salía al corral. Después se metió en el dormitorio principal.

-¡Oh!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que esta habitación está impecable. ¡Mira!

Todo estaba limpio. La cama estaba hecha con sábanas de hilo y una colcha de lana tejida a mano que parecía a estrenar. Sobre la cómoda, había un pequeño jarrón con flores. Y un sobre.

- Enedina ha dejado una carta...- Dijo Santiago tomando el sobre.

-¿Qué dice?

-Que nos desea mucha felicidad y que disfrutemos de su regalo todo el tiempo que haga falta...

-Lo dejaría cuando te hizo el alquiler simbólico.

-Supongo, porque no tiene fecha. Pero entonces ¿Cómo es que este cuarto no tiene una mota de polvo?

- Pedirá al trasgo que venga de vez en cuando.

-Puede.

-Mira, está nevando.

Los dos se acercaron a la ventana y contemplaron los copos caer.

-Debe hacer mucho frío ahí fuera.

-Si. Deberíamos quedarnos un rato dentro, hasta que afloje un poco. Y Santiago la abrazó por detrás y besó detrás de su oreja. Sara sonrió.

- Es bonito.

- Y cálido.

-Me refiero al sitio. Aunque no se vea mucho el valle...

-Yo me refería a este dormitorio. Tiene un hechizo térmico ¿No lo notas? Similar al _termos optima_ de tu abuela.

- Vaya, no sabía que lo conocías…

- Me fijé enseguida. Mi madre también tiene uno parecido, pero no es tan versátil. Solo alcanza 27 grados.

-Eso es un poco frío.

- Si, un poco...

Durante un rato, permanecieron abrazados contemplando la nieve caer a través de la ventana. Ella le besó suavemente un dedo, él la besó suavemente en la mejilla, y ella se giró para estar frente a él. Le pasó los brazos por los hombros y hundió las manos en el pelo de su nuca. Era denso y fuerte y Sara no supo por qué, pero le transmitió una sensación de seguridad. Se dio cuenta de que a él le gustaba aquella caricia y, sonriendo, le besó suavemente la punta de la nariz. Santiago sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Sara entonces le besó la barbilla... y así siguieron un rato, entre beso y beso, sin decirse absolutamente nada… hasta que se besaron en los labios con una intensidad que ninguno de los dos había calculado. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y, tácitamente, supieron que los dos estaban de acuerdo.

Lentamente, mimándose, cuidándose, se quitaron la ropa el uno al otro, se condujeron mutuamente al lecho y allí ambos dejaron al otro que cuidara y mimara cada centímetro del otro. Un amor profundo presidió aquel acontecimiento que desbordaba afecto. Un amor que había madurado a golpe de prueba, incluida la mas dura de la ruptura y la separación. Pero habían superado todo, y Sara se sintió invadida por un amor renovado y maravilloso que trascendía el aspecto puramente físico y pasional. Sus sentimientos por Santi se estaban revelando con una dimensión nueva y profunda. Era una grandísima certeza. Certeza de que le amaba y por eso no quería separase jamás de él. Estaba preparada para todo, ya no le daba vértigo todo aquello.

-Ya no tiene ningún sentido esperar ¿verdad? – Murmuró. Había superado el miedo y se quedó dormida plácidamente abrazada a Santiago, sin darle tiempo a asentir, lleno de felicidad. Eu queroche tanto...- Murmuró en su oído y le pareció que Sara, en sueños, sonreía levemente.


	19. Chapter 19

**X****IX**

Vinieron entonces días tranquilos, con paseos por los bosques y visitas a las ciudades. Cassiopeia y Malcolm esperaban la entrega del brazalete por parte de las autoridades mágicas españolas y preparaban el viaje de vuelta a Inglaterra mientras conocían un poco más a fondo aquellas tierras y sus gentes. Y disfrutaban de su inesperada nueva situación.

-Ahora no podrás venirme con evasivas.- Decía él a menudo. Y ella se reía pero no llegaba a darle un si. Sabía, en su fuero interno, que tendría que claudicar y casarse con él, aunque eso supusiera que su delicada prima política Melania McMillan – Black la erradicara del árbol de familia. Pero, al fin y al cabo, eso le daba igual. Su padre era Cygnus Black, el segundón. Siempre la recibiría en Swansea, como hacía con Marius, su hermano squib, no importaba lo que pensara o dijera la mujer de su primo.

De la misma manera, Santiago y Sara habían anunciado que querían casarse cuando llegara la primavera. Todos los malentendidos y las malas caras habían quedado atrás, olvidados. Ahora era el tiempo de la ilusión.

Hasta que por fin llegó el día de la entrega. Y de la partida prevista. Sería en una playa solitaria en Galicia. Se reunieron dos Inefables, Callejón y cuatro aurores para hacer entrega del brazalete, guardado en una caja de seguridad mágica, con Cassiopeia y Malcolm, Rosalía, Katalintxe y Santiago y Sara. Demasiada gente, y un lugar demasiado aislado, pensó Cassiopeia antes de terminar de guardar sus cosas en su bolsa de viaje, lista para partir. Y allí, en la playa, sus sospechas se confirmaron. Algo había. Algo que no le gustaba nada, nada…

De repente, el cielo se oscureció. Todos lo notaron. Aquello no era una nube normal. Era una nube peligrosa. Cayeron del cielo estrellas fugaces negras, sin apenas dar tiempo a los sorprendidos a organizarse debidamente. Solo que no eran estrellas.

-¡A cubierto! ¡A cubierto! – Gritaban los aurores. Cassiopeia se colocó tras una enorme piedra, con Malcolm detrás.

-Esto se pone movidito.- Dijo él, varita fuera y oteando con cuidado.- Al menos son veinte. Tal vez más. – Malcolm ocultó la cabeza detrás de la roca justamente cuando un hechizo pasaba rozándola.

-Eso te parecerá estupendo. ¿No, cariño?

-Cuantos más, más divertido ¿No?

-Pues no. Ahora tienes que tener cuidado. ¿Recuerdas? A ese hechizo le ha faltado poco.

-Mi hijo va a estar orgulloso de la valentía de su padre.

-Tu hijo lo que tiene que hacer es tener a su padre. Así que…

Cassiopeia no pudo continuar. Con una especie de bramido salvaje Malcolm había abandonado su refugio y se lanzaba como un poseso en pos de un tipo de los secuaces de Grindelwald que estaba a punto de derrotar a Callejón.

-¡Es increíble! – Murmuró para sí.- No escarmientan nunca. ¡Nunca! – Y tras decirse aquello a sí misma salió también de detrás de la piedra, eso si, con mucha mas precaución que Malcolm, y le atizó un buen aturdidor a una bruja gorda que estaba disfrutando mucho batiéndose con Rosalía.

Los otros, por su parte, se enfrentaban a distintos grados de dificultad. Así, Katalintxe se concentraba en esquivar los hechizos de un brujo delgado y largo que los lanzaba a diestro y siniestro, la mayoría de las veces mediante escudos, pero alguna que otra a base de vulgares saltos. Santiago, por su parte, había conjurado una especie de círculo de fuego alrededor de él y de Sara. Era como una especie de muralla que repelía casi todo lo que les lanzaban, mientras ellos contrarrestaban el ataque a base de vuelos cortos. Cassiopeia corrió hacia Katalintxe pensando que lo que hacía la pareja se parecía mucho a defender un fortín.

El primer hechizo que lanzó no solo falló estrepitosamente, sino que casi le acierta a Katalintxe. La chica la miró una décima de segundo con una expresión en la cara que evidentemente venía a decir que había ido por poco. Ella se encogió de hombros mientras repetía el hechizo. En esta ocasión también falló, pero al menos la chica estaba prevenida y lo esquivó con soltura. Ahora las dos se posicionaban alrededor del brujo. Las tornas habían cambiado. De un certero aturdidor, Katalintxe lo dejó fuera de combate y las dos se reunieron.

-Ha ido por un pelo que me dejaras tumbada.- Exclamó mientras respiraba trabajosamente.

-Pero al final ha salido bien. ¿Vamos por otro?

-Venga.

Y se fueron a repetir la jugada con el brujo corpulento con el que se batía Malcolm. Cassiopeia pensó que le molestaría la intromisión, pero le daba igual. No estaba dispuesta a que dejara un huérfano.

El círculo de fuego de Santiago, por otra parte, era ahora atacado por cinco brujos, y aunque los dos chicos se empleaban a fondo, era evidente que sucumbir sería cuestión de tiempo si no llegaban refuerzos. Rosalía pareció darse cuenta, así que cuando se libró de su oponente mediante un hechizo que ataba de pies y manos se lanzó en su ayuda. Acababa de aturdir a otro cuando vio a Sara saltar de nuevo.

-¡A tu derecha!

Pero la advertencia llegó tarde. Sara sintió el fuego del hechizo que le había acertado en la cara, en la mejilla derecha. Aquello ardía. Sintió cómo los huesos del pómulo y de la mandíbula se quebraban y cómo perdía muelas entre el sabor salado de la sangre. Estaba al borde del desmayo, pero no podía permitírselo. Agarró mas fuerte la varita y volvió a saltar sobre el círculo. Posiblemente la visión dantesca de una bruja envuelta en llamas y sangre, unida al grito de Santiago, fue más impactante que un aturdidor, porque dos de los atacantes se quedaron paralizados por un instante que Santiago y Rosalía aprovecharon para dejarlos fuera de combate.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó un jadeante Santiago a Sara. Ella asintió con la cabeza. En realidad, le dolía tantísimo la cara que estaba resistiéndose a desmayarse a duras penas. Consiguió sonreír, aunque con la mandíbula partida su sonrisa fue realmente patética.

-Voy a…

-¡Impervius!

Había ocurrido en un segundo. Santiago se despistó y un atacante salido de la nada le lanzó un hechizo. Ahora yacía en el suelo, sangrando por el pecho y temblando. Sara había neutralizado al enemigo, pero no había podido evitar lo otro. Corrió y se tiró en la arena, junto a él.

-Vete… todavía no los hemos vencido…

Sara no dijo nada. Respiraba trabajosamente y la cara se le entumecía de dolor. Lo agarró del brazo e hizo el esfuerzo de concentración más intenso de toda su vida. Cassiopeia y Rosalía corrían hacia ellos cuando los vieron desaparecerse en una nube de humo.

La batalla continuó en la playa pocos minutos mas, pero para Sara ya no tenía sentido. El sostenía todavía su varita entre los dedos cuando se aparecieron a la puerta del caserío. Ella habría querido gritar, pedir auxilio, pero no tenía fuerzas. No le salía la voz. Alguien la tomó por los hombros. Oyó voces y sintió manos en su cuerpo. Eso fue lo último que percibió antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella.

Cuando Sara abrió los ojos estaba en una cama y su madre, inclinada sobre ella, la tomaba de la mano.

-¡Santiago! – Fue lo primero que dijo.

-Está herido. Tu abuelo hace lo posible…

-Tengo… tengo que… -Sara no terminó la frase. Se levantó con esfuerzo e intentó ponerse de pie, tambaleándose. Su madre la sostuvo.

-¿Dónde…?

-En la alcoba de al lado.

Sara corrió muerta de dolor físico y con el corazón hecho trozos hasta la alcoba. Allí, en un extremo de una cama enorme, Santiago estaba tumbado con el pecho al descubierto y una herida larga que lo cruzaba en diagonal. Respiraba fatigosamente aunque tenía los ojos abiertos.

-¡Amor mío! – Gritó mientras corría hacia la cama. Los presentes, que eran unos cuantos aunque ella no los registró, se hicieron a un lado para que ella pudiera acercarse.

-Sara…

-Te pondrás bien.

Santiago no dijo nada. Solamente la miró con sus ojos azules, profundos, mientras ella se negaba a ver ninguna claudicación en aquella mirada.

-Está muy débil. Probablemente pierda el sentido de un momento a otro…- Murmuró su abuelo en su oído. Sara levantó la cabeza y entre la multitud enfocó una única cara. Su tío Joaquín. Y con ojos suplicantes se dirigió a él y resueltamente le hizo una petición que los dejó a todos sin aliento.

- Tío, cásanos. Cásanos antes de que se duerma...- procurando contener las lágrimas, lo miró fijamente.- Santi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - El sonrió y murmuró un débil si.

- Ya ves, tío ¿A qué esperas?

- Pero Sara….- su abuelo se aventuró a decir.

- Puedes hacerlo. ¿Verdad, tío? In articulo Mortis puedes. Será completamente válido y legal.

- ¿Estás segura?- insistió su abuelo.

- Nunca en mi vida he estado más segura de nada. Nunca.

Su tío suspiró.- Muy bien. Coge su mano.- Mientras lo hacía alguien tocaba suavemente su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de Bisa Estefanía que le tendía algo. Sara extendió la palma y la anciana lo depositó en su mano. Sara supo instintivamente qué era. Eran sus alianzas, desgastadas del paso del tiempo, esas que había lucido juntas desde que se quedó viuda muchísimo tiempo atrás. Sara apretó su mano antes de soltarla. La vieja bruja la miró con sus ojos viejos, y asintió con la cabeza. Sara entonces abrió la palma ante su tío, que las bendijo en un murmullo. Puso la mayor en el dedo anular de Santiago, justo antes de que él se sumiera en el profundo sopor del coma. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella misma se puso la suya.

No hubo felicitaciones, ni fiesta, ni fotos. Ni un vestido bonito. Todos se quedaron callados. Solo el triste augurio de la muerte rondando entre los presentes, mudos testigos de la boda más extraña que jamás se había celebrado en los muros del caserío. Cassiopeia vio cómo Sara se desplomaba al borde de la cama, llorando, y no supo qué hacer. Así estuvo no supo cuanto tiempo, hasta que unos brazos solícitos, los mismos que la habían recogido cuando se apareció, la envolvieron y se la llevaron de allí sin que fuera capaz de resistirse.

Amparo, su madre, la condujo a su habitación y la sentó en la cama.

- Bebe, necesitas descansar.- dijo ofreciéndole una taza humeante. Sara tomó la taza y miró su contenido. Era un líquido púrpura que despedía un olor dulzón. Después miró a su madre.

- Es un relajante. También te alcanzó una maldición. Vas a pasar dolores esta noche.- Amparo se sentó junto a ella, mirándola directamente a la cara.- Hija, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. Tu sabrás las razones para esta boda tan precipitada...- espetó sin rodeos.

- No estoy embarazada.- le contestó Sara también sin rodeos, admirada de que ni siquiera le molestase la insinuación. Ojalá lo estuviera, pensó con tristeza. Amparo suspiró.

- Ya sabía que no estás embarazada.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Teníamos que saberlo, antes de decidir con qué tratarte.

Sara recordó algo, que le había parecido oir la voz de Graciana, e incluso percibir una mano en su vientre. Por lo visto, no había sido un sueño.

-Te recuerdo que te alcanzó una maldición. Te ha destrozado la cara. La mejor cura es un brebaje que repara fibras musculares y tendones rotos, además de pegahuesos para las fracturas y otro hechizo para los dientes. Habías perdido cuatro muelas. Pero el bebedizo que te digo lleva ruda, cornezuelo de centeno y extracto de peonía, entre otros compuestos...

- ¿Me has atiborrado de todo eso?

- Si, sin duda... una buena dosis. Ya sabes lo que pasa con esas plantas...

Si, Sara lo sabía. Eran plantas para facilitar la expulsión de los fetos muertos y también para acelerar los partos. Algunas parteras también los utilizaban para producir abortos.

- Que un bebé de poco tiempo de gestación no lo habría resistido.

Amparo asintió.

- Y que me va a venir la regla sin que me toque y de una forma que no quiero ni pensar.

- Bueno, tampoco es tan grave. Mañana por la noche podrás tomar algo para el dolor. Y en cuanto al sangrado, ya estás avisada de que será aparatoso. Pero eso no es lo que quiero que sepas. Los efectos secundarios del bebedizo permanecen en el cuerpo durante un tiempo.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Que hasta que no los elimines del todo, tu cuerpo estará bastante alterado. Sara, hasta que no vuelvas a la normalidad, no puedes quedarte embarazada. Perderías el bebé irremisiblemente, y además de forma traumática. – Los ojos de su madre la miraban con algo que parecía ansiedad.

- Al menos, piensas que mi marido – y lo dijo muy conscientemente- puede salir de ésta. Porque si no lo pensaras, no me estarías hablando de planificación familiar, ¿no?

- No se lo que va a pasar, pero si se que es joven, está fuerte aunque sea delgado, y, sobre todo, tiene un poderoso motivo para querer vivir.- la última frase la dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y apretándole una mano.

Sara no estaba para pensar. Obedeció a su madre como una niña buena y se bebió el bebedizo de golpe.

Llegados a aquel punto de la historia, Almudena se cayó de la cama y se pegó en la sien contra el pico de la mesilla. Muerta de dolor volvió a tumbarse, encogida, apretándose la cabeza e el punto que sangraba. El corazón le latía con fuerza y se notaba tremendamente nerviosa. Pero entonces recordó el dolor se su abuela y consiguió serenarse un poco.


	20. Interludio Primero

**Capítulo XX**

**Interludio Primero**

Por mucho que insistió, Ana no consiguió mas que vagas explicaciones sobre el origen del corte y la hinchazón que su hija menor lucía en la sien aquella mañana. Almudena podía ser cabezona, y con los años Ana no había tenido mas remedio que resignarse a claudicar cuando su benjamina se cerraba en banda a dar explicaciones aunque, como buena madre, no le satisfacía en absoluto esa actitud. Frunció el ceño y mentalmente se recordó por enésima vez que tenía toda la pinta de tratarse de un golpe fortuito sin indicios de que hubiera magia de por medio, de manera que para la hora de comer su naturaleza mágica se habría encargado de hacer desaparecer todo vestigio del mismo. Precisamente, quiso amarrarse la comprobación y trajo a colación el tema del almuerzo.

- ¿Te esperamos papá y yo para comer? – Preguntó ocultando hábilmente la ansiedad que pugnaba en su interior. Almudena se tomó unos momentos antes de responder, mirando fijamente los remolinos que ella misma provocaba con la cuchara dentro de la taza de café.

- Me gustaría comer con los abuelos, pero todavía no se si les vendría bien o están ocupados…- Comentó finalmente con cierto tono cansino. Ana asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a la carga.

- Papá volverá hoy pronto de la fábrica de pociones. Pensaba hacer lasaña…

- Ya…- Almudena no se dio por aludida ante la mención de uno de los platos de su padre que ella mas apreciaba.- Bueno, le llamaré al trabajo cuando sepa si vengo o no. Tengo mucho trabajo, igual me quedo por el Ministerio…- Añadió la chica con hastío, y Ana claudicó. No sacaría mas de su hija menor. En cuanto Almudena saliera por la puerta se pondría en contacto con su madre. Si ella no podía supervisar directamente la situación, al menos que lo hiciera alguien de la familia.

Con la mente puesta mas en lo que había visto gracias a la bolita mágica, Almudena no hizo elucubraciones sobre los tejemanejes que entre su madre y su abuela podían estar urdiéndose, y quedó bastante tranquila cuando Sara le confirmó encantada que podría comer en su casa.

A la hora en punto a la que había quedado se apareció en el jardín de sus abuelos abalanzándose inmediatamente hacia la puerta, dispuesta a aporrear el timbre. La abuela Sara vestía a tono con el benévolo día que el otoño ofrecía en la sierra de Madrid, y la recibió sonriente y cariñosa, como siempre. Almudena, sin embargo, paseó la vista ansiosa por el interior hasta detectar a su abuelo Santiago, y una vez localizado corrió para abrazarlo.

- Vaya…- Exclamó Santiago divertido.- ¡Qué cariñosa estás hoy!

- Y menudo chichón nos traes.- Añadió Sara, que se había acercado hasta ellos tras cerrar la puerta y miraba a su nieta con mas atención de la que ella misma sospechaba.

- Me caí de la cama anoche y me di con la esquina de la mesilla.- Murmuró Almudena sin soltarse de su abuelo.

- Por culpa de los recuerdos, supongo.- Dedujo su abuela con tranquilidad.

- Pues si…¡Abuelo!

- Bueno…- Santiago pasó la palma de la mano por la espalda de su nieta intentando reconfortarla un poco mientras cruzaba una mirada de complicidad con su mujer.

- Tu abuelo está enterito y bien, Almudena. Y creo que con hambre, así que puedes soltarlo, si te parece.- Dijo Sara con cierto tono jocoso.

-¡Abuela! – Exclamó Almudena un tanto escandalizada.- ¡Ha sido…! ¡Ha sido tremendo!

- Lo que me extraña.- Replicó Sara con calma.- … es que no lo supieras, si es lo que me figuro, claro.

- ¡Se pudo haber muerto!

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Santiago, que aún conociendo la respuesta quería que su nieta terminara de descargar toda la tensión de parecía haber ido acumulando desde el día anterior.

-¡Tu!

- Pero no lo hice. Te aseguro que estoy vivito y coleando, que no soy ningún fantasma ni aparición… anda, vamos a comer, que como dice tu abuela, yo tengo hambre. Y seguro que tu también.

Almudena se desprendió de los brazos de su abuelo un poco a regañadientes, aunque tenía que reconocer que el estómago comenzaba a hacerse notar.

- Insisto…- Habló Sara mientras se sentaban a la mesa.- … Nuestra boda nunca ha sido un secreto de familia. No se, Almudena, cómo has podido desconocer que fue _In Artículo Mortis_…

-¡Pues no lo sabía! ¡Échale las culpas a mi madre!

- Calma, calma... – Santiago terció para imbuir un poco de serenidad en el alterado espíritu de su nieta.- Me encanta que me quieras tanto, pero tu abuela tiene razón. Nunca lo hemos ocultado. Será que no ha salido el tema contigo delante…

- Piénsalo, Almudena.- Sara se anticipó a la protesta que su nieta iba a lanzar.- ¿Por qué íbamos a ocultarlo? ¿Qué razones se te ocurren para ello?

-¡No se! ¡Tal vez que fue en una incursión militar de tropas de Grindelwald!

-Eso no es secreto de estado. Está en los libros de historia de la magia contemporáneos. Escucha… aquellos tiempos… todo lo que vivimos, fue extraordinariamente duro. Y éramos muy jóvenes. Como tu. Tu abuelo, gracias al Creador, se recuperó; llevamos a cabo lo que teníamos que hacer y después, bueno, después nos adaptamos a lo que tenía que haber sido la normalidad desde el principio. Tuvimos una niña, luego otra, después a tu madre… tu abuelo fue progresando en su carrera, yo retomé la mía… Comprendo que te haya afectado lo que has visto. No me imaginaba que estabas in albis, pero aún habiéndolo sabido, habría sido duro, porque es en extremo realista, pero créeme… lo que has visto no es nada en comparación con lo que queda… Si no te sientes preparada, entonces olvida la bolita en un cajón. No tienes por qué seguir.

Almudena miró fijamente a su abuela. Ambas tenían los ojos muy parecidos, y por un momento se sintió terriblemente identificada con Sara. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero lo disimuló. No era una persona cobarde, y al fin y al cabo, todo lo que iba a ver, por muy realista que resultara, no era mas que el pasado. Respiró hondo y giró la cabeza para mirar fijamente esta vez a su abuelo. Santiago tenía los ojos de un azul increíblemente intenso, como zafiros, con la particularidad de que jamás parecían fríos, sino tremendamente cálidos. En ellos encontró la pizca de determinación que le faltaba para recorrer la senda del pasado que se le ofrecía.

Con determinación, volvió a dirigir la mirada a su abuela.

- Puedo y quiero saber.- Murmuró con una calma que no tenía idea de poseer.- Pero aún así… abuela, fue muy fuerte.

Sara sonrió, extendió la mano hasta tocar su antebrazo y apretó con afecto.

- A mi me lo vas a decir.- Sentenció. Y se dispuso a servirles la comida.


End file.
